Friendly Encounters
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Blair And Chuck are best friends, but realize that they may have deeper feelings for each other then they once realized. The limo sex has never happened, and Blair is dating Nate. But will she and Chuck be able to resist each other?
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Encounters-Chapter 1

Blair's alarm clock rang and she reached with her hand to turn it off. But instead of getting up, she snuggled further down into her covers. Her alarm rang again, and she decided that it was time to get up if she didn't want to be late for school.

She had a smile pasted on her face; everything was finally turning out right in her life. After a few rocky years of feeling misguided, she was feeling perfect. For starters, she was going out with the perfect guy. Nate Archibald. He had finally asked her out about three weeks ago, although she had been trying to land him for about six months.

Nate was the most popular boy in school and Blair felt like a princess when she was around him. They were going out on their first official date tonight, and she was stumped on what she should wear. She would have to ask her best friend to come over later and help her decide.

That was the other thing. Her best friend was none other than Chuck Bass. Chuck freaking Bass! They had been friends for years, and she could tell Chuck anything that her heart desired. He was also different with her.

Chuck was a notorious womanizer; he basically screwed every woman who had a pair of breasts. Then after he was done with that he discarded them. Chuck Bass didn't form an attachment to any women. Blair was actually his only friend that was female. That made her feel special too, that he had chosen her friendship over everyone else.

She had to find him at school today, so he could help her choose what that perfect date outfit was to wear for Nate. He was after all male, and he would never lie to her even if he knew he was going to hurt her feelings.

Blair got up out of bed and went to go take a shower. Her thoughts turning to her boyfriend. Nate was her boyfriend. She got so excited thinking about Nate and the word boyfriend in the same sentence. She actually couldn't wait for when it was time for them to be intimate. She would relish losing her virginity to Nate Archibald.

Blair toweled herself off when she came out of the shower and went to go dress. She put on her uniform and headed out the front door.

XOXO

It was lunch time. Blair was surrounded by her usual posse of girls, including Iz, Hazel, Penelope, and today even that desperate loser Serena. Serena was actually one of the most unpopular girls in school and Blair knew she would have to tell her to get lost. Yet again. They were eating their lunch in the courtyard, when Hazel asked her a question.

"So is tonight going to be the night?"

Blair looked over at her. "The night for what? Our first date?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, but it was Penelope who answered her. "No, Blair. The night for you and Nate to have sex."

Blair whipped her head around so fast that she got a crick in her neck. "Sex? We haven't even had our first official date yet. I don't want to rush things. When it's time, I'll know."

It was Iz who butted in with her opinion this time. "You should just get it over with, Blair. You're eighteen. You must be the only virgin left in school."

Blair let out a harsh laugh. "What about her?" She said waving her hand at Serena. "She's got to be a virgin still, so I doubt that I'm the only one left. I just want it to be special, there's nothing wrong with that."

At her words, Serena put her head down. Blair looked at her in shock. "You're not a virgin?"

She shook her head. "No. I lost mine about two years ago." Blair couldn't believe this, who in their right mind would have sex with Serena Van Der Woodsen?

Penelope let out a laugh. "See, Blair. You should take a hint from that creature you call a best friend. He must have fucked the whole Upper East Side."

Blair turned her angry eyes on Penelope. "Leave Chuck out of this." She said forcefully. "You don't even know him. He's a great person. And a better friend than you'll ever be."

Blair spotted Chuck across the courtyard, and quickly said goodbye to her so called friends. He was alone for once, which was a miracle. He usually always had a girl hanging all over him.

"Chuck. I am so glad to see you." Blair said, as she gave him a quick hug.

He returned her hug and gave her a quick smile. The smiled he reserved only for her. "Hey, B. Would it be too cheesy to say I'm glad to see you too?"

She laughed. "I need your help with something."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. Is everything alright?"

Blair smiled to herself, Chuck was always so concerned about her. It made her feel good. "Everything's fine, great in fact. I need you to come over to my place after school to help me decide what to wear for my date with Nate."

"What do I look like, Blair? A guy, that's right. You don't ask your guy friends this. Maybe I have plans for this afternoon."

She pursued her lips. "Please? I promise I'll make it up to you."

Chuck really wanted to say no to her, but he knew he couldn't. That was his problem, he could never say no to Blair. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Thank you, Chuck." Blair kissed him on the cheek.

He rolled his eyes at her, and then returned his attention to the brunette across the courtyard that had been trying to catch his eye. "She looks tasty. Right, B?" He wanted her approval.

Blair saw that he was leering at another woman. "Ugh, can't you at least wait before you go leering at woman?"

Chuck just smirked at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "One of these days Chuck, you going to meet somebody that you really fall for and then you'll be in trouble. You're not always going to want to be such a pig."

He touched her cheek tenderly. "That will never happen, Blair. You know I only have room for one girl in my life and that's you. You're my best friend and everyone comes in second too you."

"Thanks, Bass. I only have room in my life for you too and of course Nate."

Chuck frowned at this. "So you really like this Archibald?"

"You know I do, Chuck. I finally feel like everything is going right in my life."

"Just be careful, Blair. If he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

She grabbed his hand. "Thanks for being so protective, but there's really no need to be. Nate's a great guy, you should try and get to know him."

"Sure." Chuck told her, but only to humor her. Blair trotted off to her next class and waved goodbye to him.

XOXO

She was sitting in her chemistry class, bored out of her mind. I mean really, did anybody really care about elements, atoms, or stupid stuff like that? Her cell phone beeped. Blair discreetly took it out from under her skirt and saw that she had one new text message. It was from Chuck.

_What time do you want me to come over, B?_

Blair smiled to herself and texted Chuck back for him to come over around 5. That would give her plenty of time to get ready for her date with Nate. She was super excited and couldn't wait for the day to come to a close.

XOXO

She was sitting down on her bed, when she saw Chuck waltz through the door. He sat down next to her. "Let's get going here, Blair. Show me the choices so I can get out of here. I think that girl from school is just dying to sink her claws into me, and I want to go find her."

Blair gazed at him sternly and he burst out laughing. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and got up to go try on her first outfit for him. "I'm down to two choices Chuck; I just need your opinion on which one looks better." She said as she got up and went behind the screen that served as the barrier for Chuck not to see her naked.

"Okay, Blair. Let's see what you got in store for Archibald tonight."

She changed into the first outfit which consisted of a short plaid skirt and a very prim top with a cardigan. She stepped out from behind the screen and waited for Chuck's approval.

"What do you think?"

He scanned his eyes back and forth over her body. "Umm, it's okay. You look half sexy and then half like your grandmother with the cardigan. The skirt is very nice though, but I'm not crazy about the top. You can do better than that."

Blair bit her lip, while she looked down at the ensemble she was wearing. "That bad, huh?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, but she knew he wasn't crazy about what she was wearing.

"I know you're going to like the next one, Chuck." She said as she moved back behind the screen.

He leaned back against the bed with his trademark smirk in place. "Let's see it then."

She started to shed her clothes, and Chuck could see the outline of her body through the thin shield of the screen. He swallowed hard; he didn't want to see Blair like this. But he had to admit that she had a perfect little body.

"Are you ready?" Her voice called out to him.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice suddenly hoarse.

She stepped out from behind the screen, and he felt his mouth gape open. She looked fucking stunning. Blair saw his reaction and laughed, and then she twirled around for him.

She was wearing a skin tight red dress that hit right above her knee. A hint of cleavage showed and there was a black bow tied right underneath her breasts. Chuck felt his mouth water and he didn't know why.

Blair went to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So I gather by your reaction that you like it?"

His eyes skimmed her body once again. "It's perfect. You look amazing."

She smiled, but then pulled her face into a frown. "You don't think it's too much, do you?"

Chuck placed his hands on her hips. "It's just right, Blair. I know that if I were your boyfriend, we wouldn't even make it through dinner. The dress would be off as soon as I saw you."

She laughed. "That's exactly the reason we're only friends, Chuck."

He moved away from her. "Why? You don't think I would be a good boyfriend?"

She had a surprised look on her face at his words. "You're not boyfriend material for anyone, Chuck. I just don't think that anyone would put up with your womanizing. But that's not what you want anyways, so it's all good."

He didn't say anything; he just stared down moodily at the floor. Chuck didn't like how he was feeling at the moment, but Blair's words had hurt him. He could by boyfriend material if he wanted to be.

"Thank you for helping me, Chuck. I appreciate it. Good luck with finding that brunette."

"What?" He asked, confused about what she was talking about.

"What's wrong with you? The girl in school today that you wanted to put the moves on. You said that you were going to go find her. Remember?" Blair looked worriedly at him.

Chuck shook his head, trying to get rid of his befuddled thoughts. "Right."

She walked back towards him. "I'm going to get ready now, but thank you for your help again."

Blair leaned down to kiss his cheek and her body brushed against his. Chuck felt electricity course through his body as her lips met his cheek and he felt her body. He had never felt such lust in his life, and it scared him. After all Blair was his friend.

Blair threw her arms around his neck and he felt the wave of electricity again. She waved goodbye to him and Chuck left her room. That was the first time he had felt desire for Blair Waldorf, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of my new story. What do you think of it? I kind of like that story of Chuck and Blair being best friends, but then realizing that they have feelings for each other. It will get interesting. If you like this new story, then please review so I know if I should continue it. Reviews are what writers live for! Happy readings.**

**-Sam-**


	2. Chapter 2

Friendly Encounters-Chapter Two

Okay. I really need to calm down, Chuck reminded himself. He was unbelievably freaked out by his feelings for Blair. They had been friends for so long, and it was nice to have a female friend that you didn't want to sleep with. But that had all changed tonight; Chuck now felt an attraction to Blair.

He knew it was wrong; she was his best friend after all. He tried to put her out of his mind, but her face and the way she had looked in that dress kept coming back to him. He could still feel the spot where their bodies had touched and he remembered the lust that had ignited him.

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair furiously. This wasn't working. He needed something to distract him. What he needed was to fuck somebody so that he could get Blair out of his mind. It was a plan. He got up and went to find the next available woman to screw.

XOXO

Nate held out her chair and Blair sat down, looking at the restaurant he had picked. It was a nice, romantic little place. She smiled at him as she took in what being with Nate Archibald meant. It was fantastic. Nate was so devastatingly handsome in his tan slacks and polo shirt.

They pursued their menus and when the waiter came they ordered. A steak dinner for him and Blair got a chef's salad. She was on a date; she couldn't just order whatever she felt like. He would think she was a pig if she ordered what he had.

Blair leaned closer to him. "So tell me some of your favorite movies."

Nate took a sip of wine. "I'm a big action movie fan, like most guys. Anything with Bruce Willis or Harrison Ford is great. I basically like all types of movies except for one. I absolutely detest cheesy, romantic, happy ending movies."

She swallowed hard. Those movies that he had just called cheesy were her favorite type of films to watch. So strike one against him.

"What about you?" Nate asked.

Blair prattled off a list of films. But she did not tell him that her favorite movies were of course anything with Audrey Hepburn. Her favorites really were, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Roman Holiday, and Charade.

She didn't like that she had to lie about some of her favorite things, but Blair wanted to agree with Nate so it looked like they had some things in common. She would never of had to lie if she was with Chuck.

Whoa. Where did that thought come from? Why was she thinking about Chuck when she was on a date? Blair shook her head vigorously while turning her attention back to Nate.

She listened to him as he talked about his father, the pressure he was under, and what a problem it was being Nate Archibald. Blair couldn't help but think one thing. Boring.

But she decided that she wasn't being entirely fair, their date had only just begun.

Two hours passed and she still felt bored. Who knew that Nathaniel Archibald would be so trying? What was the matter with her? She was out with the most popular boy in school and she should have been enjoying herself. Blair was lost in her own thoughts, when he asked her a question.

"Are you ready to go?"

She found that she couldn't wait to get out of the restaurant. "Yes."

XOXO

Nate walked her up to her doorstep. She was about to place her key in the lock and go inside when he turned her around to face him.

"I had a really good time tonight, Blair." Nate said as he placed a hand on her face.

"Me too, Nate." Blair lied. She knew he was about to kiss her and she anxiously awaited it.

Nate placed his lips gently across hers and kissed her. Soft and slow at first, before tracing his tongue across her bottom lip, willing her to open her mouth for him. She parted her lips and Nate's tongue whispered inside of her mouth. He kissed her for a few more minutes, before breaking it off.

"Do you want to me to come inside?" He asked hopefully, flustered by their kiss.

"I don't think so." Blair said harshly, but then felt bad when she noticed his expression. "At least not yet. I'm not that kind of girl."

He kissed her again. "I'm glad you're not that kind of girl, Blair. It makes it all so much more rewarding." Nate rubbed his thumb across her lip. "I'll see you in school tomorrow and I will call you." He said as he bid Blair goodnight.

She waved to him and went inside. Blair was very surprised. She didn't feel anything from that kiss except comfort and a pleasurable feeling. She wanted fire and passion with somebody and she knew that she wasn't going to get that with Nate. Bair wanted to be consumed by the need.

Chuck. His name popped into her mind again and she started to freak out a little bit. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He was her friend, that was all. She had known Chuck since she was ten years old and Blair thought back to the first time she had met him.

_She was sitting on a bench watching all of her other schoolmates play at recess. Blair's perfect little gingham dress was all torn and ratty now and she had a huge scrap on her knee. Tears were pouring down her face and she heard deep breathing next to her. She turned her head to the side; to see who was intruding on her tantrum. She noticed a boy the same age as her. That was the first time she met Chuck Bass._

_He was wearing a perfect three piece suit, and not a hair was out of place. Blair remembered thinking that he didn't look like a kid at all, he seemed so grown up. He sat down on the bench next to her._

"_What's the matter with you?" He had asked._

_Blair didn't answer him, so he tried again. "I'm Chuck Bass." He said proudly._

_She looked at him this time. "Is that supposed to mean something?"_

_Chuck grinned at her. "It will one day. That I'm sure of."_

_She shook her head at the conceit of this stupid little boy and tried to move away from him. But before she did, he asked her a question. "Really, what's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip as she looked at him, tears overflowing her eyes again. "Just some really mean girls made fun of my dress and then they pushed me on the ground and tore at my dress."_

_A frown appeared on Chuck's face. "That's why you're crying? That's it?"_

_She gave him her best don't mess with Blair Waldorf look. "I'll have you know that it was a very traumatic experience for me, not that you would understand that."_

_He shook his head slightly. "I don't understand why that would upset you. The only reason those girls did that was because their jealous of you."_

_His voice sounded so sincere, that it made Blair question how rude she was being to him. "You really think so?"_

_He nodded. "Sure. You can't let them get to you. Their jealous of you because you're pretty, popular, and you have something that none of them will ever have. Class. Next time they do that to you, tell me and I will do something about it."_

_She liked that this boy was so protective of her and she knew then that she wanted to be his friend then. "I'm Blair Waldorf."_

_She smiled at him and Chuck smirked lopsidedly at her._

Ever since that day her and Chuck had been best friends. He was always there for her and her for him. It was a great friendship and they had been inseparable ever since that day eight years ago.

Blair went into her bedroom and drifted off to sleep still thinking about Chuck and their friendship.

XOXO

Hazel came up to her the next day while she was stowing books away in her locker. Blair groaned inwardly. She didn't even like Hazel, but she wasn't Queen B for nothing, so she pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Hazel."

Hazel was basically jumping out of her shoes. She wanted so bad to ask Blair about last night, but she wanted her to tell her first. But she couldn't wait any longer, so she asked herself. "Blair. Aren't you going to tell me what happened last night with Nate?"

Blair rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling. Why did she have to deal with this pathetic girl? "It was fantastic, H. We went out to dinner and had a fabulous time. And since I know you're going to ask, no we did not sleep together."

Hazel let out a shrieking laugh. "So Nate was everything you expected and more?"

Blair fought the urge to cover her ears. "Yes. It really was everything I wanted." She lied.

"That's great, Blair."

"Yeah it is." But if it was so good, why didn't Blair feel happier about going out with Nate?

XOXO

Blair was walking home from school when her cell phone beeped signaling that she had a new text message. She opened her phone and saw that she had two new messages. She opened the first one.

_Blair,_

_I had a fantastic time with you last night. It was better than I ever imagined._

_I can't wait to do again. I'll call you later to set up a time and date for us to spend some more time together._

_Nate._

Maybe she had judged Nate too quickly. That was such a cute and heartfelt message. She opened the second message.

_B,_

_It's me. Sorry I didn't find you today, but I was a little busy. I really want to spend some time with you after school. I'll head over to your place after school. I want to hear all about your date. See you soon._

_Chuck._

If she had thought Nate's message was cute, she just got a cold dose of reality. Chuck just had a way with words that nobody else would ever have compared with him.

XOXO

Blair was sitting at her vanity, pulling a brush through her long locks of ringlets when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Chuck sauntered in and he looked better than she remembered. He still had his school uniform on like she did, but he had it paired with his trademark scarf. The one that she always teased him about and told him what an eyesore it was, but she secretly loved it.

He walked over to her and she had to tell her stupid heart to slow down. It was unnatural to get flustered at seeing your friend. Was it really only yesterday that she had seen Chuck last? It felt much longer than that.

"Hey, B." He used the term of endearment that she loved, even though she insisted that she hated it.

"Chuck. So what were you busy with today?"

"Umm, nothing really. I was just trying to find a lady who would want me to use my charms on her."

"That must have been hard." Blair told him sarcastically.

He smiled at her. "Did anybody ever tell you that you really have wit? Actually I found several women willing to be with me, but I didn't take any of them up on their offers. I kind of feel a little off my game."

Blair pulled her face into a pretty little put. If she knew how delectable she looked, she surely would have stopped. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm sure you'll be fine."

He nodded. "So what happened with you and Prince Nathaniel?"

"We had a nice time."

His face broke into a bewildered look. "Nice? That's something you would use to describe something that was basically awful. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Chuck said the last sentence furiously, he felt protective of her like he always did.

"Chuck, calm down. He didn't hurt me. I meant what I said. We had a very nice time." Blair said, hoping that he didn't catch on to her.

He leaned down next to her chair. "Don't bullshit me, Waldorf. You forget who you're talking too. I know you better than I know myself. And I know that you're lying, so tell me the truth."

She sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry that I lied to you. When the truth really is that I was disappointed with Nate. He didn't live up to my expectations."

"I'm sorry, Blair. So I guess you told him that it wasn't going to work out?"

Blair wrung her hands together tightly. "No, that's not what I did. It was only one date; I've got to give him a bit of a chance."

He glared at her. "It's not going to get any better. You know that, Blair."

She got up from her chair and began to pace around the room. Finally she turned around to look back at Chuck. "If it doesn't get any better, then I'll just stick it out. Nate is what I always wanted in a boyfriend. He's got status, he's handsome, and he's nice and he cares about me. What more could I ask for?"

Chuck walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You're forgetting the most important thing, Blair."

"What's that?"

"Passion. Don't you want to be with someone who makes you feel alive?"

"Yes." Blair breathed.

"You know you're not going to get that with Nate. Don't you want your stomach to clench when you're around somebody and to feel butterflies for them?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, but she nodded. She felt those intended butterflies right now fluttering around in her stomach, but unfortunately they weren't for her boyfriend, they were for the man standing in front of her. His warm hands caressed her cheeks and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She needed to put space between them.

Blair moved away from his touch. Chuck sighed in defeat. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Blair. I want you to be happy."

"I will be. I mean, I am." She whispered.

He moved closer to her again. "I've got to go. My father wants to go over some things with me. I'll see you later." Chuck gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

Blair sank down on to her bed. This was impossible. When Chuck had just touched her, she felt sensations she had never felt before. A surge of heat had gone through her when he had kissed her goodbye. But he was her friend, that was all. She wasn't actually starting to become attracted to Chuck Bass, was she?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who put this story on alert, favorited it, and reviewed it. That's what makes it all worthwhile, to hear feedback. So if you like this chapter, please review it. Thanks.**

**~Sam~**


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly Encounters-Chapter 3

What the hell had he been thinking? Has he really just asked Blair about how she shouldn't go out with Nate and that she needed passion in a relationship? This had to stop, he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. Chuck Bass wasn't supposed to be acting like a jealous boyfriend, especially when it was around his best friend.

He took a stool at the Palace bar and downed another glass of scotch. Why the fuck couldn't he get her out of his head? He had been fine two weeks ago. Ever since he had seen her in that damn red dress he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Nothing was working. He tried to sleep with random women, like usual, but even that wasn't helping. After he was done, he only left dissatisfied. He must have scared the hell out of Blair while he was acting like a love struck puppy. He pulled a hand through his already rumpled hair. That itself was a sign of trouble for Chuck, he never went anywhere when he wasn't immaculate.

He took another sip of scotch, letting the liquid warm his belly. He closed his eyes and her face immediately came to his mind. Chuck gave up. He let himself think about Blair. A smile touched his face. He remembered the first time she had come to him upset about something.

_This wasn't supposed to be happening to a fourteen year old, was it? Blair thought to herself. She wasn't supposed to get her heart broken already. That was supposed to be when she was older and more mature, when she could handle it. Right now she knew that she could absolute not handle anything this traumatic. That stupid, stupid, Billy Perkins. She rued the day that she had laid eyes on him._

_She walked aimlessly around town, until she ran into somebody. Billy Perkins. _

_He cringed at the sight of her. "I'm sorry Blair, that you're upset. But you had to know that I was never interested in you. I only went out with you to get over Angela and now that we're back together, I have to stop pretending that I ever really liked you."_

_It was just her like to run into Billy when she looked horrible and she had tears splattered all across her face. "I didn't know that, Billy. I really believed that you liked me but trust me I won't make that mistake again. You should have been honest with me."_

_Billy looked very uncomfortable. "I really thought that you knew. It was like a rebound, you know?"_

_She was surprised that he was still standing on his own two feet, when her eyes were shooting such powerful daggers at him. She wished he would die, that would make her life so much easier. Although it wouldn't erase the pain. "You know Billy, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Blair said as her tears started all over again. "I'm actually glad that you broke it off with me, it saved me the trouble off having to do it myself. I could never have stayed with you since you're such a terrible kisser." She lied, because as a matter of fact his kisses were quite pleasant. "I'm surprised that Angela even took you back, I guess she must like sloppy kissers." She saw his hurt expression, but didn't care. They didn't call Blair the queen bitch for nothing. She had to save her pride and hurt his ego; it was the only way she could look at herself the following day._

_He ground his teeth together before he said something that he knew he shouldn't. It didn't work. "You're a real bitch, Blair. I don't know anybody who would want you."_

_His words cut her to her core, but she put her best bitchy smile on her face. "You don't know what you're missing."_

_They got into another heated confrontation, and that's the exact moment Chuck walked around the corner and saw them. He froze. It looked like Blair was in trouble and he knew he was going to over there to make sure she was okay. He had never liked Billy and he knew he was using Blair. He had tried to warn her but she was too stubborn to listen._

_He ran over to her and pulled her arm. "Blair, are you okay? What are you still doing with piece of scum?"_

_Billy looked at him in disbelief. "Scum? You should go look in the mirror, Bass. Blair and I were just talking. You don't have to run over here every time and save her. It' pathetic."_

_Blair nodded to Chuck that she was okay, but then she turned her attention back to Billy. "Don't talk to him like that. He's more of a man than you'll ever be. I don't know who the hell you think you are."_

_Billy shook his head. It was hopeless; he wasn't going to waste his time with these two idiots. He was about to leave when Chuck grabbed him. "If you ever hurt Blair again, you'll be sorry. You've gotten away with it once, but don't think you'll be so lucky to do it again. Nobody fucking hurts her unless you want to answer to me."_

_Billy swallowed nervously. He wanted to get as far away from Chuck Bass as possible. There was something about him that scared the hell out of him. He was very dominating and he had a presence about him that said, don't fuck with me. Billy sprinted down the street away from him._

_Chuck smirked when he saw this, but then turned serious when he saw Blair's devastated face. "I know it hurts Blair, but it will eventually be okay. A few years down the road you'll be glad that he broke up with you because he's such a wimpy loser. You would never want to be with someone like that."_

_Blair's face scrunched up in a wail. "He broke my heart, Chuck. It hurts so much; I just don't know what to do."_

_He put an arm around her trembling shoulders. "I know, baby. I'm not going to bullshit you and say that you should just get over him. Because I know that's not possible for you. I'm here for you though, you know that."_

_She wiped her tears away. "I know, Chuck. Thank you. Do you promise you'll always be here for me?"_

_He tightened his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "Of course, Blair."_

"_Will you spend the rest of the day with me? I need to distract myself with something, so I don't think of him."_

_He grimaced inwardly. He actually was hoping to get lucky with some young hot daughter of one of his father's associates. He had been waiting a long time to land this one. He had lost his virginity when he was twelve and hadn't slowed down a bit since then. He knew he would break off his date in a second for Blair, nothing was more important than her. _

"_I'll do anything you want, Blair." _

_Chuck took her hand in his own warm grasp and they walked back to her penthouse._

Chuck shook his head. He knew he was in some serious trouble. He had to do something. Maybe he should just stay away from Blair until these stupid feelings past. He wasn't going to feel like this forever, was he?

XOXO

"Blair. You have to tell me, so I can help you. What is the matter?" Nate asked.

They were at school and Nate had found Blair very upset about something. But she wouldn't confide in him, what was the matter and he didn't know how to get her to tell him the truth.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for her emotions to get under control. She was crying like a total baby in front of her boyfriend! What must he think of her? There were too many people around them, so she pulled his hand and dragged Nate into a quiet corner.

"I don't know how to tell you, Nate. It's just so hard too even talk about. I'm sorry." Her voice crumpled into a wail.

Nate put an arm around her shoulders. "I need for you to tell me, Blair. That's the only way that I'm going to be able to help you. Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad as I think? It's even worse than that." She breathed out. "But I guess I have to tell you." She didn't really want to tell him, but she guessed since he was her boyfriend that she had too.

Blair was just about to open her mouth and beginning telling Nate what had got her so upset, when she saw a shadow. Someone was coming into their corner. She looked to see who it was. It was Chuck.

"Chuck." She cried as she ran the distance to him and flung herself into his arms. He caught her and saw that she was shaking. Both of them forgot about Nate who was standing there, looking shocked that Blair had run to Chuck.

"What's the matter, Blair? Are you alright? Who hurt you?" He kept asking questions, terrified that someone had hurt his Blair. Wait. Did he just call her his Blair?

She threw her arms around his neck so tight that he felt like he couldn't breathe. He hugged her back with the same force. They stood like that for a few minutes. Chuck silently comforting her, the way only he could.

She pressed her head into his chest, and he reached behind her to stroke her hair, and pull her more deeply into his chest. Blair sighed when she felt his hand in her hair. It felt perfect.

She raised her head to look at him and she gasped. She had never seen anybody in her life, that looked as good as Chuck did at that moment. He was the one that she could always go to. He made her feel safe and loved. Why she was choosing to go to Chuck over her boyfriend, she had no idea. All Blair knew was that she only wanted to be with Chuck at this moment in time.

He continued stroking her hair. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm not saying that I'll be able to fix it but it will at least feel good to get it off your mind and tell me."

Blair nodded slowly. Tears were still running down her face and she wiped them away. "You know that my mom is in Italy, right?" He motioned yes. "Well, I just talked to her before I left for school and she's moving to Italy. She said something about how she has to live there now because her designs are so in demand there. She doesn't want me to come with her and I don't want to go, but that's not that point. I feel like she's abandoning me."

Her face scrunched up and she let out a cry of distress again. "Wow, Blair. I can see how that would you make feel terrible. But in all honesty, your mother has never been a good parent to you, just like Bart with me. If she wants to go off gallivanting around the country, then let her. If she doesn't realize how important you are, then that's her lose. She's a fucking fool. I don't know how she could leave you but you know that I'm always going to be here for you." So much for his plan about staying away from Blair. He didn't have the willpower to do that right now.

He continued, "I know how you must feel though Blair, because it's how I feel every time Bart just pushes me to the side like I'm a piece of scum. But we'll get through it together. Okay?"

Blair smiled up at him through her tears. "How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better? I couldn't ask for a better friend Chuck, so thank you."

His mind screamed, friend. She had just admitted it herself, he was only a friend. But that didn't stop Chuck from feeling like he was a hell of a lot more.

He pulled her into another bone crushing hug, and he placed a kiss on her temple. What the fuck was he doing? He was going beyond the call of being a friend by kissing her.

They pulled away from each other when they heard the bell ring. Blair gave him another watery smile. She leaned up on her tiptoes to give Chuck a kiss on the mouth. A friendly kiss. But the moment her lips touched his, heat exploded in both of them. She always had kissed Chuck on the mouth before, what was different about this time? Blair pulled away instantly from him, scared of what she was feeling. She had never felt such passion in her life and they hadn't even kissed. Their lips had just touched. They stared at each other, both dazed by their feelings.

He wanted to really kiss her, show her what it meant to be kissed by someone. And just as he moved closer to Blair, Nate cleaned his throat from the side of where he was standing. It was the first time Chuck noticed him. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Chuck could almost still feel her lips on his and he definitely still felt the heat coursing through his veins. And that scared the hell out of him.

"Come over to my place later, okay?"

Blair nodded and she watched as Chuck run to his class. He ran like that devil was chasing him. She should have never done that, it was obvious that he didn't feel the same about her. Blair didn't even know how she felt about Chuck, just that she had never felt about anybody like she did him. But she was determined to ignore these feelings. She had to for the sake of her boyfriend.

Nate walked over to her and he did not look happy. "What the hell was that?" He questioned.

Blair decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"That thing with Bass. I ask you to tell me what's bothering you and the moment you see him, you go running to him and act like I don't even exist."

"It's not like that, Nate. It's just that Chuck has always been there for me about everything. He's my friend and I feel like I can tell him anything."

Nate still glared at her. "And you can't tell me everything? Wait. Don't even answer that. I already know what you're going to say. Maybe it's time you didn't spend so much time with Bass, and focused more of your attention on me."

"What?" Blair sputtered.

"I'm asking you Blair as your boyfriend to not spend as much time with Chuck. I think it would benefit both of us, if you didn't. So what do you say?"

XOXO

Blair walked into the Bass home later in the day, and found Chuck waiting for her on the couch in the living room. She went over to him and plopped down, next to him. She let out a huge sigh.

Chuck noticed. "Are you okay, Blair?"

Blair raised her eyes to him, she still felt a little uneasy to be around him. All because of that damn kiss they had almost shared. "I'm okay. It's just a little harder than I thought it was going to be and then I had to deal with Nate, on top of everything else."

"Come here." He said as he grabbed her and brought her back to his chest. She went willingly, the solid wall of his chest felt amazingly well against her back. "What do you mean you had to deal with Nate?"

"Nate doesn't want me to spend as much time with you anymore. He thinks that we're a little too close."

Chuck felt fear grip his chest. He pushed her off of him. "What did you tell him?" He asked Blair angrily.

She felt a little confused; she already missed the heat of his body. She didn't like to see Chuck so angry. "I told him that you were always there for me, and that I would never jeopardize our friendship. Nate has to deal with that. There's room in my life for the both of you."

He relaxed a little, but he couldn't help but feel the jealousy curl in his stomach. He wanted to be the only man in Blair's life. "Thanks for telling him that, Blair. He was being unreasonable."

Blair leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeah. I know he was."

She looked up at him suddenly, and Chuck had to physically restrain himself from leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He had never wanted a woman so bad in his life. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to last around her only being her friend. At this very moment he wanted so much more.

But he would never ruin his friendship with Blair. But how much longer would he be able to fight the pull of this attraction and resist her?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Whew! Here's the next chapter and it feels like a really long one at that. I feel like this is a nice, fluffy story and it kind of helps with that torture that they're going to put us through on Gossip Girl tonight. *sighs* **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**XOXO Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

Friendly Encounters- Chapter 4

His lips traveled down her body and she felt the need in her body reach a feverous pitch. She needed him so badly that it wasn't even funny. He kissed her stomach and worked his way down to the core of her body, which was pulsing with need. Just as he was about to kiss her through the silk of her panties, Blair bolted awake.

She cursed the heavens that her dream had been interrupted, just as she was about to get some satisfaction. Blair remembered the face in her dream which had belonged to the man that had been pleasuring her and groaned out loud. It hadn't been her boyfriend, it had been Chuck. Again. This was the third time it happened this week.

The attraction she felt for him was Deeping every time she saw him. She just could not get him out of her head, and if she was honest with herself she didn't want too. That was the scary part, that she was apparently willing to risk their friendship for this attraction she felt. The need was still pulsing between her legs and she knew that she was going to have to take care of her arousal. She only wished that Chuck was there to help her with it. No. She didn't just say that, did she? Life was getting more fucked up by the second. Blair had fallen for her best friend.

XOXO

Chuck was woken up very early in the morning by someone hammering on his door. He looked at the clock by his beside and noticed that it was 7:30 in the morning. Who the hell would be waking him up at this ungodly time, and no less on a Sunday? He padded out of bed, still wearing his silk pajamas. He was thinking about putting a robe on, but he knew it had to be Blair, so he decided against it. Even thinking her name brought out these feelings of lust for her. He cursed himself and went to answer the door.

He felt himself slump against the doorframe when he saw who was actually at his door. None other than Nate Archibald. What the fuck was he doing here? Chuck suddenly felt self conscious that he was only wearing pajamas while Nate was standing there looking like a Greek god. There was no way that Blair would choose him over Nate. And that hurt.

Nate raised his eyebrows at Chuck. "Can I come in?"

"What the hell do you want?" Chuck asked bitterly.

"Obviously, I need to talk to you or I wouldn't be here." Nate said as he pushed his way past Chuck into his suite.

"Is this about Blair?" He prayed to god that he wasn't.

Nate walked over to the window and looked out. He stayed there instead of turning around to face Chuck. "Yes, it's about Blair."

Chuck walked over to the liquor cabinet. He needed a drink bad, if he was going to be forced to have a conversation with Nate. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"The last time I saw her she was but this is more about you and Blair."

Chuck stopped pouring his glass of scotch. "What do you mean me and her?"

Nate sighed, but turned around to face him. "I think you two are a little too close. You seem more like a couple than best friends. And I'm her boyfriend now, so I would prefer if you guys didn't spend so much time together."

Chuck took a sip of his drink. "Well, that's too bad. Blair and I have already had this discussion about how you wanted her to spend less time with me, and I believe that she already told you that you just going to have to get used to it."

"She told you about that?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, Archibald. Blair and I tell each other everything."

Nate moved closer to Chuck. "Okay, never mind that. I'm not saying that I don't want you two to be friends, because I know that would be impossible. But the other day when she ran to you and told you about her problem with her mother, it made me feel really bad. I'm her boyfriend and I want her to come to me instead."

"Well, I don't see how that is going to happen any time soon." Chuck scoffed. "You just started going out with her and I've been the constant in her life for eight years. Blair feels like she can tell me anything and that's not going to change just because you came into the picture. We're friends and we're always going to be there for each other. I don't know what else to tell you if you still feel threatened."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Chuck, I want to be the one that's there for her. How do I do that?"

Chuck looked at him like he was insane. Which he was, in his opinion. He was asking him how to score with Blair. He didn't want anyone to score with her. He groaned out loud and Nate looked at him. It was happening again. He couldn't hide his feelings for Blair anymore, or he was going to completely break down. He had it bad and he had a feeling that Nate could tell.

Chuck didn't know what else to do, but he knew he wanted Nate out of his suite immediately. He certainly wasn't going to become friends with Archibald. "If you think I'm actually going to give you tips on how to score with Blair, you're sadly mistaken. It's about time you left, you've overstayed your welcome."

Nate stormed past him, wrenched the door open and left. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone. He didn't want anything to do with Nate. He wondered if Blair was going to be mad at him that he had kicked her boyfriend out of suite. He guessed that she probably would, Blair had a very fiery temper when she was provoked. He smiled at the thought of her mad. He had seen Blair very angry many times during their friendship.

XOXO

"_So are you going to change your mind and watch it with me?" Blair asked, as they were sitting in her bedroom. She had been trying to convince Chuck to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with her again, but so far he wasn't biting._

_He rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to her on the bed. "How many times am I expected to last through that torture? I've watched it with you about a 100 times, Blair."_

"_That's what I want to do, Chuck." She whined._

_She pouted at him, but Chuck was determined not to let her get out our way yet again. It was time they did something they both wanted. "I'm not watching it again. I think I'm going to take off, Blair."_

"_What?" She jumped off the bed._

_He grabbed his jacket off of the bed. "I've got better things to do than watch this movie. I heard that Georgina Sparks might be interested in me, so I think I'll go see where that might lead too."_

_Blair glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. He was surprised that her glare didn't stop him in his tracks, but it only made him grin. He loved it when Blair got mad, and this looked to be a doozy. "You're blowing me off for that slut?" She asked, her voice barely controlled, the fury was distinct in her tone._

_He started to feel uneasy, he actually didn't want to fight with Blair but he absolute did not want to watch that movie again. "Is there a problem, Blair? I just might as well focus my attentions on Georgina, if we're not going to do anything that interests me."_

_She sprung off the bed and began to pelt his body with her tiny fists. "Sometimes I really hate you, Chuck Bass. If you would rather spend the day with her then me, then by all means leave. But if you leave, don't you dare come back."_

_He grabbed her hands and held them away from his body. For such a small little thing she packed quite a wallop. "Blair, don't be like this. We'll do something tomorrow, I just don't want to sit here again and watch this movie when I don't even like it in the first place."_

_She pulled her wrists out of his grip, and he was forced to let go. "Get the hell out of here."_

"_Blair…"_

"_Get the fuck out of here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_You're acting like a child, Blair." She only glared at him and he decided that it would be best if he did leave. "This isn't by any means over."_

_He walked out the door and as soon as he had closed it, he heard what sounded like a vase crash against it._

_XOXO_

_She was sitting in her bedroom, still miserable as ever. It had been hours since her fight with Chuck and she couldn't get it out of her head. She knew that she had acted like a child, but she just didn't like that he had chosen to spend time with Georgina over her. It hurt. Breakfast at Tiffany's played in the background although she couldn't even enjoy it, and that never happened._

_There was a soft knock on her door. She figured it was her mother or Dorota, so she called out, "Come in."_

_The door opened slowly and she saw Chuck standing there with a grin on his face. She sprinted off her bed and she saw that he ducked down. When he noticed that she wasn't going to throw anything at him, he walked over to her. "Truce. Okay?"_

_Blair slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it. "Why are you even here? I thought you wanted to spend the day with Whoregina."_

"_I changed my mind, Blair. Georgina means nothing to me but you do, and I couldn't stand to think that you were mad at me. So here I am, and I will watch the movie with you again."_

"_You will?"_

_He walked over to her and they both laid down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Blair. But I'm here now, that's all that counts. Right?"_

_She put her head right down on his chest and wrapped an arm around Chuck waist, and settled into watch the movies. "I'm sorry too, Chuck. But as long as you're here now, that's all I care about."_

_He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. _

_XOXO_

Chuck hurried back over to his bed and climbed in it. He felt a fever coming on and started sweating profusely. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had fallen for his best friend and there was no turning back now.

XOXO

Blair was walking out of school since it was the end of the day, when she was approached by Serena Van Der Woodsen.

She gave her a look that said, what the hell do you think you're doing coming near me. You're not good enough to scrape the bottom of my shoes. "What the hell do you want?"

Serena abruptly stopped in her tracks when she heard the icy tone of Blair's voice. "I wanted to run something by you and see what you thought of it."

"I don't think I want to hear anything you want to say, Serena. I really don't want to have anything to do with you. We're two different kind of people." Blair turned her back on Serena.

She didn't let Blair get far. "That's my whole point, Blair. We're a lot more alike than you think. I'm rich just like you are, the only difference is I don't use it to my advantage."

Blair spun around to face her. "What do you mean you're rich? You dress like a ragpicker. That's impossible."

"No, it's not. My family probably has more money than you do. You see, I'm kind of an heiress. My father is a count in our country. Sweden."

Blair could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't lying. "Then what's the point of this?" She asked gesturing to her ratty appearance. "Why do you go around like that if you're wealthy?"

Serena ran her hand through her tangled blond hair. "I'm happier this way. Nobody knows about my wealth and I would like to keep it that way. If anybody knew that, it would just be a game to them to get to know me and use me for the power and influence that my father has. I would rather have someone get to know the real me and like me for who I am and not how much money I have in my bank account."

Maybe she had misjudged Serena. "I can understand that actually, it makes perfect sense."

"So what do you think? Can we try to be friends?" Serena asked.

Blair smiled. "We might be able to work something out, after all."

XOXO

Chuck groaned when he heard another knock on his door. He had finally gotten out of bed a few hours and got dressed. It hadn't been easy. He felt sick and it was all because of his feelings for Blair. He trudged over to the door and prayed to god that it wasn't Nate again or he was going to have to kick some serious butt. He opened the door and there stood the object of his affection.

She smirked at him, as she walked through the door. She had snow in her hair and tried to shake it off. She looked amazing to him, even though all he could see what that she had a dark blue coat on. She took her hat off and threw it on a chair before turning around to face him.

"Nate told me that he came here to talk to you about me and that you basically threw him out. Is that right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Are you mad?"

Blair let out a bark of laughter. "Mad? No way, I'm actually glad that you did it. Who does he think he is barging his way into your place and asking questions about how to score with me. You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

Chuck grinned back at her. "I would never tell him anything Blair, you know that. Did you guys have a fight?" He asked hopefully.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, kind of. I don't know this whole thing with Nate is not working out, like I imagined. It just doesn't feel right to me. It's not like how I thought it was going to be."

Chuck watched as a piece of show fell from her hair on to her face, he reached out with his hand to brush it away. He jerked his hand away instantly, his hand felt like it had been fried just by touching her cheek. He had it bad for her.

Blair pretended like what just happened had no effect on her, when in reality her cheek burned where he had just touched her. "I just don't feel it, you know?" She continued. "I want to feel totally consumed by passion for somebody and I know that is never going to happen with Nate. When someone kisses me, I want to feel my toes curl, that's how powerful it is. Have you ever felt that for somebody?"

"No." His voice sounded breathless and cursed himself for it. He had just lied to her, because he had felt that type of passion she was talking about. But it was for her.

She moved closer to him, getting excited by what she was saying. "That's what I want, Chuck. I just want to be with someone that gets as much pleasure out of being with me that I do with them. Don't you want that for yourself?"

He closed his eyes, willing his body to get under control. Her words were having an effect on him and most of all she was having an effect on him. He had to physically restrain himself from not just throwing her down on the desk and having his way with her body. "I do want that, Blair." He said, his voice hoarse from arousal.

Blair saw the arousal in his body and his eyes, and she felt the same thing. She decided that she didn't want to fight it anymore, she had to see if this was going to be as great as she thought. She moved even closer to him and ran her arm up and down his shoulder. He clenched underneath her touch. "Chuck." She whispered.

He looked at her then, and felt the lust threatening to overwhelm him. He needed her bad, and he wasn't going to be cautious anymore. He was going to kiss her. He watched her face the whole time, as his head dipped lower until he met her lips. Blair held her breath in anticipation, she had never wanted anything more in her life than this right now.

Their lips met, and they were both shocked by the amount of passion they felt. It was even worse than they had feared. It was an uncontrollable lust. Chuck tried to control himself, he really did. The kiss started out just by melding their lips together and it was gentle and tender, but that changed in a hurry. It quickly turned wild with passion and was all about pleasing the other. It was a lover's kiss.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I am so sorry for ending this chapter right here. It just seemed like a good stopping point and the next part will take of right where this left off. It will explore the passion that Blair and Chuck feel for each other. If you are still feeling this story, please take the time to review it. You don't know how much of a difference that makes to me.**

**-Sam-**


	5. Chapter 5

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Five

He bit down on her lip, and Blair gasped. As she opened her mouth, he used the opportunity to sink his tongue inside her mouth. They both groaned out loud at the contact. His tongue swirled around inside her mouth, memorizing every crevice and corner and making Blair his. She tangled her tongue with his, and Chuck had to grip her hips to steady himself. The passion was threatening to overtake them both.

She tangled her hands in his hair, and they kissed for what felt like hours. He finally broke the kiss and looked at her face, and he had to admit he loved what he saw. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were burning with lust. Blair stared back at him, and she knew that they had crossed the line but she didn't care anymore. She grabbed his shirt to bring him back down to her lips. Chuck went willingly.

He picked her up and brought her to his desk, her back slammed against the wall. His mouth was back on hers and she reached out to unbutton his shirt. Blair tore at the buttons and some of them popped out and went all over the floor. She didn't care though; she just needed to feel him. She pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, and he was finally free of it. Her hands immediately went to his chest and she felt the crinkle of his chest hair.

Her hand went to explore one of his nipples, and he let out a sharp gasp when he felt her hand. He helped her shrug out of her coat and there slipped the shoulder of her top down. She moaned, as he placed kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Blair's hand traveled down south and she gasped when she encountered the strength of his arousal for her. She carefully touched it; she was a little scared of it because she had never done this before.

She wanted to please him and she knew that he had bedded hundreds of women. Her fear was laid to rest when he groaned out her name. "Oh my god, Blair. I want you so fucking bad."

A thrill went through her at his words. "Me too, Chuck."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She swallowed hard. "More than I've ever wanted anybody in my life." She just hoped that had admission didn't scare him away.

His eyes glazed over with more than just passion, but she didn't have a chance to decipher it because his mouth was back on her lips and his hand was cupping her breast. She arched up into his touch. Just as she went to unzip his pants and his hand had creeped into her panties, there was a knock on the door. They sprang apart each other, as though they had been burned.

"Fuck." He said, as he ran his hand through his hair. Whoever had just interrupted him when he was with Blair, was going to pay. He hastily put on his shirt and saw that Blair had scampered into the bathroom.

He wrenched opened the door and saw that it was Nate again. "Now, what do you want?"

Nate winced at his sharp tone. "I just wanted to apologize for coming over here yesterday and asking how to win Blair over. That's something that I have to figure out myself."

"Yeah, you do." He scoffed. "How could you expect me to give you tips on how to score with my best friend?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just needed a little help because in all honesty Blair doesn't seem into me that much and I really do like her."

Chuck felt a pang of guilt at Nate's words. If he only knew what he and his girlfriend had just been doing. He shuddered at the thought. "I don't even know what to tell you Nate. I just can't help where Blair's concerned. We always promised each other that we would never tell anybody anything about the other."

"Not even a little something." Nate pleaded.

"Didn't I just tell you that I'm not going to tell you how to get with my friend? Come on, man."

Nate nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry that I bothered you. I'm going to go find Blair and try to work things out with her." He hurried down the hallway and Chuck sighed in relief. Now he just had to deal with Blair, and he was already not looking forward to that.

She opened the bathroom door slowly, but did not dare look at him. She had almost cheated on her boyfriend, and she was not proud of that. It actually made her feel pretty horrible.

Chuck walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Blair?"

She finally looked at him and wet her lips. She immediately wished she didn't because his eyes followed her tongue back into her mouth. "We will just forget that just happened. That's all, there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

He felt himself get angry, but he didn't want to take it out on Blair. But she shouldn't be denying what they both knew was happening between them. "Forget it? I don't fucking think so."

Blair walked away from him, she desperately needed the space. "We have to forget it Chuck, or it's just going to ruin our friendship. And I don't want that to ever happen. Plus, I'm with Nate."

"You're with a guy who bores you." He shouted. "But that's not how it is with us. I know you can feel it, Blair."

She whirled around to face him. "So what if I can feel it? It doesn't matter because as soon as I sleep with you, then you'll discard me, like you do with all the other women in your life. Our friendship is the most important thing to me and I don't know if I would be able to survive without it."

He put his arms around her waist and she reluctantly let him. "It wouldn't be like that, Blair. This is different. I would never discard you, as you put it."

Blair closed her eyes, when she felt his hand go up to the base of her neck and start to massage the tension away. "It's too risky. I'm staying with Nate, and that's the end of this discussion." She made to move away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Does Nate make you feel like this?" Chuck asked, as he put his hand on the top of her chest.

"No." She breathed back.

"Does Nate make your heart thump and make you feel as though you can't breathe?" He asked, as he leaned down to place soft kisses on her neck.

"No." Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Then shut up and kiss me." He whispered in her ear.

Blair didn't know what else to do, so she complied. Her hands tangled in his hair as their mouths melded together again. Chuck's hand went straight to her ass as he massaged the curve of it. Their tongues tangled again as they dueled for control of the kiss. He growled as she licked a path up his ear and his hand went to her breast. Blair sensed that this was going to get out of control quickly again, so she stopped it.

She broke their kiss. "I said no, Chuck. We can't keep doing this."

"Why the fuck not?" This was the second time she had left him with a hard on and he was getting frustrated now.

She sighed. "I've told you that I don't want to ruin our friendship and that's final. I have to go find Nate. I'll see you later."

"Blair." He called. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "We can't go back to being just friends now. Not now that we know how it is between us."

She shook her head resolutely. "We will just be friends." Blair said, as she left his suite.

XOXO

God, what had she been thinking to kiss Chuck like that? Their relationship would be broken now, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be there for Chuck like he had always been for her. She remembered the first time she had comforted him.

XOXO

_She ran into his house, and saw him curled into a fetal position in the middle of the kitchen floor. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted him to tell her anyways._

_She placed a hand on his back. "Chuck. I'm here. What's wrong?"_

_He shrugged her hand off of his back and pounded his hands in rage on the floor. She let him howl for a few minutes, until she tried again._

"_Chuck. Talk to me."_

_She still didn't get a response, and she knew the only way to get his attention was to yell at him. That would bring him out of his stupor. "Listen to me, you've got to talk to me. It's me, Blair!"_

_He finally raised his head and looked at her through red rimmed eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying. "Blair?" It was like he didn't even know that she had been there._

_She wiped some of the tears off his face. "I know what's happened and I want you to know that I'm here for you."_

_He stifled a sob and threw himself into her arms, while he cried until he had no more tears. She soothed him, by talking to him and smoothing back his hair. They must have spent hours in the kitchen._

_He lifted his head again. "How could she have left me, Blair? She was the only one that ever truly loved me and now I'm stuck with only Bart."_

_He placed his head in her lap and Blair tried to comfort him the best she could. "I don't know how you're feeling Chuck because my mother didn't die, but I don't even want l to imagine that kind of pain. And I don't even like my mother sometimes but I would never want to be without her. I'm sorry, Chuck."_

_He sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without her, Blair. My mother was the one that always understood me and how is it going to be with just Bart around? I'm actually even scared to think of that, he barely talks to me now, as it is."_

_She shifted on the floor, the weight of his head was starting to hurt her legs. "I know that you're in mortal pain Chuck, but I will not have you talking like that. You know that your mother wasn't the only one to love you and understand you. I do. I love you and I always will, we're best friends and you know that I will always be there for you."_

_Chuck reached blindly for her hand. "I love you too, Blair. You're the one person in my life that doesn't judge me and that means everything to me. Promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_No matter what happens in our lives, I want us to promise each other that we will always be there if the other needs it."_

_She smiled. The first smile she had felt all day. "Chuck, I will always be here for you and nothing will change that. We're basically each other's life and nothing could drag me away from you. Ever."_

_He tried to smile but he found that he face was frozen, he just couldn't do it. He squeezed Blair's hand tighter. "I promise you too, that I will be there if you ever need me. You're my life and that's how it's always going to be."_

"_You're absolutely right, Chuck."_

_XOXO_

She tried to clear her head as she walked to Nate's but found she couldn't. She remembered that day vividly in her head when they had promised to always be there for each other and it was a promise they had never broken. It was a promise made of friendship, but they had crossed that line today.

Blair was becoming more distressed by the second. She wasn't thinking of Chuck merely as a friend, she wanted more. Much more. She had done the impossible. She had gone and fallen in love with Chuck Bass."

XOXO

"We need to talk, Nate." Blair said as she walked into his house ready to get a few things straight with him.

He led her over to the couch. "What's going on, Blair?"

She turned to face him. "I need you to stop going to Chuck to discuss me. He's my best friend, it's not like he's going to tell you anything about me. And don't you think that it's kind of crazy to do that?"

Nate glanced at her, but then looked at the soles of his expensive Italian loafers. "I'm sorry Blair, I just get the feeling that you're not into me that much and I really do like you. So I thought maybe Chuck could give me some tips on what you like so I could surprise you with something."

Blair felt the guilt churning in her stomach, he was just so sweet. "I do like you Nate, it's just that you can't go to Chuck about me. I mean, I'm not going to go to one of your friends to find out information about you. We'll learn that stuff about each other as we continue dating."

He moved closer to her on the couch. "You're right, Blair. I'm sorry now that I even did it. By the way, Chuck was quite rude to me.

A burst of laughter spilled from her lips before she could contain it. "That's Chuck for you."

Nate looked at her suspiciously. "I want to ask you a question, but I don't want you to get mad if I ask you."

"I'm not going to be angry. Go ahead."

"Okay. Is there more than just friendship between you and Bass?"

Blair gulped quickly, suddenly desperate for some oxygen. "Of course not, we're only friends. I mean we've been friends for such a long time that I could see why you would think that but we're purely platonic." She lied, Blair knew that they had gone way past the stage of just friends, but she didn't want to admit that to herself. Because then she would also have to admit, that she could never have a relationship with Chuck, it just wouldn't work.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked.

"Yes. Absolutely."

He grinned at her and went to kiss her. They shared a passionate kiss and she hated to acknowledge it, but she felt nothing. There was just one problem with Nate, he wasn't Chuck."

XOXO

She had been avoiding him for the last few days, but she knew that she needed to face him now. She spotted Chuck in the courtyard and went over to him.

"Hey. How are you?" Wow. This was definitely awkward.

Chuck gave her the once over. "Waldorf. Are you finally talking to me again?"

"Since when have you ever called me Waldorf?"

"And since when have you avoided me, Blair?" He was angry.

She wanted to reach out and grab him, but she knew that was a very bad idea. "I haven't been trying to avoid you, it's just that I feel a little funny about what happened last week."

His anger evaporated instantly. Chuck pushed a piece of her hair back. "That's because you know what we could have, Blair."

She grinned at him. "Is this Chuck Bass I'm talking to? What happened to the man that once told me that he would never have a relationship?"

He moved his thumb over the pulse point in her arm and she felt tingling where his fingers rubbed. "Things change, Blair."

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious, Blair. I just know that I want you."

She felt the heat rise at her words, because that was what she wanted too. More than anything.

She put her arm on his shoulder and saw his head lower, and she knew that he was going to kiss her. She stalled him. "No. I can't do this right now."

Chuck watched her run away from him and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Blair wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He knew that he should feel scared that he wanted a relationship with her but all he felt was a strong sense of elation. He knew what he had to do now. He was going to seduce Blair Waldorf.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I had so much fun writing this particular one. How much longer do you think Blair and Chuck will be able to resist each other? Let me know what you thought.**

**-Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

Friendly Encounters- Chapter 6

**This chapter is rated M.**

Blair and Serena had become quick friends and she thanked god for that. Blair desperately needed someone to talk to now about everything that was going on in her life.

"Serena, I just don't know. What do you think I should do about Nate and Chuck?" She had told her everything, including how she had fallen for Chuck.

Serena titled her head to the side, while she contemplated her choices. "I think you should go for it, Blair. You obviously don't feel it for Nate, so you should give it a shot with Chuck."

She smoothed her headband down which was already in perfect shape, but it showed her nervous she was. "I'm scared though. What if we start going out and then things go wrong? Then I wouldn't have my best friend anymore. And that's the only part that's stopping me or I would love to with him."

Serena mulled it over. "You have to decide what's more important to you, Blair. Being with him or his friendship."

"Our friendship means everything to me and I never want to give that up."

She sighed. "Blair, if it means that much to you that I guess you shouldn't risk it. But the question is, can you go back to just being friends?"

"I don't think so."

"That's the hard part about it, Blair. You could lose either way."

"I know." She said in a small voice, Serena's words scaring her even more. She had to change the subject. "What about you? How's your love life?"

Serena let out a little laugh. "I guess we must be friends if you're asking me that question. I had been dating this guy, but I broke it off. He was very egotistical."

"Who was it?"

"Dan Humphrey."

"What?" Blair screeched. "He's like the second most popular boy in our class. How did you land him?"

She glared at Blair angrily. "You mean how did ratty, disgusting, looking me land him?"

"That's not what I mean, S." She had opened her big mouth and instantly regretted it.

"Forget it, Blair."

She started to cry. "I'm sorry, Serena. I can't lose you too. I feel like my whole life is falling apart. I always planned out how my life would go, but this whole thing with Chuck has just thrown me for a loop. I'm so confused."

Serena instantly forgave her, because she knew that she was under a lot of stress. "It's alright Blair; I know you didn't mean any harm by it. But you have to remember you're not the only one under stress. My father is pressuring me too."

"I know, Serena. I am sorry."

"We'll get through it, B. It will all be okay, everything always works out for the best."

XOXO

"You wanted to see me, Chuck?" She asked, as she entered his suite.

"Hey, Blair." He replied. He quickly appraised himself in the mirror; he had to be ready to do this in order to win Blair over.

"So what's up?" She thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't. Even with all of the sexual chemistry, she realized they still had the most important thing. Their friendship, it was still there.

He went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. Well, maybe the friendship wasn't so much the issue, but the chemistry sure as hell was. As soon as Chuck touched her, she basically melted into a pile of goo. That had to be fixed immediately. She looked into his intensely lit eyes.

"I've been thinking about what's happened lately between us Blair, and I've come to a decision."

He didn't elaborate. "Well?" She asked impatiently, she wanted to hear what he thought.

"I think you should stay with Nate." He replied with an absolutely straight face.

"What?"

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." She shook her head rapidly, trying to get rid of her jumbled thoughts. "I just want to know why. The other day, you almost kissed me in front of the whole school and were going on how you wanted to try and have a relationship with me."

He moved even closer. "Well, like you said, I don't want to ruin our friendship. We're probably better of as just friends."

"I guess you're right, Chuck. Do you really think so?"

"Of course not, Blair." He said as his fingers wound in her hair and his mouth fastened on hers.

Her arms immediately went to his waist, as his tongue plundered the inside of her mouth. Blair grasped his hair as they ate away at each other's mouths. The pleasure exploded in her stomach, and she knew that they just couldn't go back to just being friends. Not when it was like this.

"Chuck." She moaned, as his hand moved down on to her ass.

"Yeah, baby?"He groaned and she loved the sound of it. She had made Chuck Bass aroused and they sent an undeniable thrill through her. They continued kissing, their tongues sliding together, and pretty soon it turned hotter than just kissing.

His hand crept under her skirt and she finally felt his hand on the part of her that she had been dying for him to touch. He cupped her through her panties. "You're so wet, Blair. I fucking love it." His voice came out as a growl.

She became bolder and reached for his erection that was obscenely sticking out from his pants. She caressed him for a few minutes.

"Fuck." He cursed. He removed her hand from him, and ground his pelvis into her. Things were getting hot and heavy, very quickly.

"I need you so bad, Blair. Don't deny me anymore." She felt his breath on her face, as he panted into her ear.

Chuck's words broke her out of her arousal and she quickly detached herself from him. She had almost had sex with him again. It was getting too dangerous to even be around him. "This has to stop, Chuck. I told you that I just wanted to be friends."

He let out a strained bit of laughter. "Right, Blair. You just want to be friends, that's why I felt your arousal dripping down my fingers and you grinding on top of me. Is that how you treat all of your friends?"

She didn't even answer him; instead she grabbed her clutch and stalked to the door. She didn't need to take this crap, especially from him.

He placed his hand over the door, so she couldn't open it. "Don't go. I'm sorry that I said that."

Blair shot him a bitchy look. "I'm not going to stay here if all you're going to do is insult me and be crude."

Chuck sighed and moved away from her. "I already said that I'm sorry. But you get me so frustrated. Why do you keep ignoring what is there between us? It's right in front of your face, Blair."

"I have to ignore it. I don't want our friendship to be messed up and it's not fair to Nate. He's a good guy."

"Our friendship is already messed up, Blair. You and I both know that we can't go back to just being friends now, it's impossible."

"Well, I'm going to try my damndest to make sure we can."

Chuck moved closer to her again and he saw her wary eyes. She was scared that if he got too close, that she wouldn't be able to contain herself around him. That made him smirk. He ran his hand across her collarbone and neck. "Tell me that you don't want me and I'll leave you alone."

Blair remained stubbornly silent.

"Tell me." He insisted.

She shook her head, trying to starve off the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her. He dipped his head and sucked at her neck. "Tell me, Blair." He whispered seductively.

She broke. "I can't tell you that! You know how much I want you!"

That was all he needed to hear. Satisfaction roared through his body and he dipped his head to kiss her. Not a passionate kiss. He sipped at her lips and just when she reached for his lips with hers, he broke it off.

"I never thought you would admit that you craved my body." Chuck said, with his usual cocky grin on his face.

Blair felt a smile coming to her lips, but fought to fight it off. This was becoming much too complicated. "We can't keep doing this, Chuck. We're going to drive ourselves insane. And I do have a boyfriend."

"Break up with him."

"What? Are you serious?"

He pulled her body back to his. "Yeah, I have never been more serious in my life. I don't want you with anybody. But me."

"That's impossible though."

He raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why? You want me and I sure as hell want you. I really want to be with you, Blair. And it's not just about the sex. I want to have a relationship with you and all that it entails. You're the first person that has ever made me feel this way."

She swallowed hard. She wanted that more than anything, but she knew that it couldn't happen. At least not yet. "If you were anybody else, I would break up with Nate immediately. But, I'm scared. I can't risk getting my heart broken by you."

"Why would I break your heart?"

"If we had a relationship, I know I wouldn't be the only woman in your life." She held up a hand, when she noticed that he was about to interrupt her. "Let me finish. I know that you need to sleep with more than one woman at a time and I do understand that. I really do. But that's not how I work. I need to be the only person in your life and I know that would never happen."

He shook his head. "I know that's what you think, but you're wrong. I don't want anybody but you."

"For now, Chuck. After a while, you'll get sick of me and get search for another lady to take care of your needs. And that would kill me. So, I will stay with Nate. Not because I want to but because I need too. This thing with him is nice and comfortable, and with you it's just so complicated."

His face turned hard and cold. "That is the stupidest bullshit I have ever heard. Maybe the problem is that you don't want me as much as I want you."

She couldn't have him thinking that, so she moved closer and touched his face tenderly. "You know that's not true. I want you more than I want to take my next breath. I wish you could understand Chuck, I just don't want to risk it."

He reached out for her. "Blair…"

She extracted herself from his arms. It was time to put her words to meaning. "I'm going to leave, Chuck. And I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for awhile. Goodbye."

He watched as she left and he had never felt more alone or pathetic in his life. He wanted Blair so much and most of all he was worried that she would give up her virginity to Nate and that scared the hell out of him. He remembered back to the time, when he had told her about losing his.

XOXO

"_I did it, B."_

"_Did what?"_

"_You know the thing we've been talking about. I finally did it."_

_Blair looked at him in mock outrage. "Are you serious? You're only twelve years old!" She said the last sentence on an indignant tone._

_He smirked. "I'm a man now, B."_

_She couldn't help but laugh. "Who was it?"_

"_Are you ready? Blair nodded. "Georgina Sparks."_

"_You slept with that bitch? Couldn't you have found somebody better than that to practice with?"_

"_I didn't care who it was with. I just wanted to get it over with, you know? I have a feeling now that I've done it, that I won't be slowing down anytime soon." He looked so pleased with himself, that Blair didn't have the heart to tell him what Georgina was capable of._

_She became curious. "How was it?"_

_A dreamy look came over Chuck's face. A look that she had never seen before. "Amazing. But I'm sure I'll get better at it too."_

"_Pick somebody better next time, Chuck."_

"_Are you offering your services?" He asked with a playful smile._

"_Do you know how heinous, you are? You know that I won't sleep with just anybody, I want it to be special."_

"_It's just sex, Blair. You make too much of it. You should just get it over with, like I did. And then you'll be able to enjoy yourself more."_

"_That's not the life I want, Chuck."_

_He laughed. "I bet you'll be a virgin until you're twenty-five, B." She didn't argue with him on that point._

_XOXO_

No wonder she didn't want to sleep with him, Chuck thought. He remembered how he paraded girls in front of her and he knew that she thought after they slept together that he would be done with her. He knew without a doubt, that wasn't true, but now he needed to convince Blair of that fact. She was all he wanted and he wasn't about to give up. It was time to up his game.

XOXO

She had done a good job of avoiding Chuck. For the past two weeks, she hadn't seen him at all. Blair missed his company desperately, but they had to spend some time apart. She figured that if she left him alone for a while that his attraction to her would dim and when that happened, they could go back to being friends. And she would lust for him in private. It was a horrible plan but it was the only thing she had to go on.

But a major wrench had just been thrown in her plan. She had forgotten all about the Biology school trip. A few months ago her teacher had mentioned that they would be going on a fieldtrip to study composts, and different kind of plants and they had to take samples of all the different things in the woods. She had actually been looking forward to this since it was a way to get out of a class for a day. The only problem was that she, Chuck, and Nate all had the same teacher, so they would all be on the same charter bus for the trip. This was bound to be awkward.

A short while later, it was time for their fieldtrip. Blair got on the bus and spotted Nate and she took the seat next to him. Nate had really been trying to get their relationship back on track and she had to give him credit. She threaded her fingers through his and tried to think of anything but Chuck. It wasn't working, as usual.

Right before the bus was supposed to take off, Chuck came on. It was just like him to be the last one on. He spotted Blair and he smirked at her. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face. With a kiss. She gave him a small smile and he went to sit a couple of rows back.

This was going to be one hell of a long day. She turned around to glance at Chuck and found that his eyes had never left the back of her head. He was just staring at her. She decided to do something childish, just to get him off of her mind for a minute. She grabbed Nate and slipped her tongue into his mouth, he responded with fever. She threaded her fingers through his hair while they kissed wildly. She finally broke the kiss and noticed that Nate was hard.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

He grinned and it actually made her sick to her stomach. "I'm not."

She turned around again to see Chuck's reaction and she had never seen him so mad. His eyes were hard and angry, and he was clenching his jaw together so tightly that she worried that he actually might break it. His eyes bored into hers, and she had to look away from the power of his stare. She knew that he was going to get her back for this.

The rest of the day passed without incident, all the students went to go collect their samples and everybody was led to a different spot. So that the results would be widespread. Blair was circling around a tree, trying to find a particular root, when somebody roughly grabbed her arm. She knew that it was Chuck instantly.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was back there? Are you proud of your little stunt?" His breath was hot on her face and the rage was still evident in his voice.

"What are you even doing here? We're supposed to be in different spots, Chuck."

"Answer the damn question. Why the hell did you kiss him like that?"

She looked into his face and felt the blood drain from hers. He really was angry. "I'm his girlfriend, Chuck. That's what we do. Did it make you jealous?"

"So fucking much. I wanted to kill him when I saw his hands all over you."

Blair was shocked at his admission and they stared at each other for what felt like hours.

She didn't know who made the first move, but in a matter of minutes they were all over each other. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed heatedly. Chuck had one objective and that was to get Blair off. He wasn't going to let her stop it this time.

"Chuck, I want you so much." She was tired of fighting it and she did not put up a fight when his hand went to her breast and then under her skirt and straight to her wet panties.

He rubbed slowly and tantalizingly until she was writhing against the tree. He continued to rub her, coating his fingers with her juices.

He whispered into her ear, "I want you to cum, Blair. Will you do that for me?"

The strength had left her and she could form no words with her tongue, but she nodded her head weakly.

"You feel so fucking good, Blair. Just let go." She felt her arousal get higher at his words and she felt herself beginning to peak. Just before she let go with a mind shattering orgasm, he thrust his fingers under her panties and felt her bare flesh for the first time. He felt like he could cum, just be watching her face. He rubbed her clit one last time and she exploded, he slipped his tongue into her mouth while she did.

"Oh My GOD!!!!!!!" Blair had to fight to keep quiet, but little noises bubbled out of her throat.

Chuck kissed her one last time with a self satisfied smirk on his face, and then he left her by herself. It was like it was all a game to him. She couldn't let this go on anymore. It was time. She had to lose her virginity. To Nate.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Alright, I don't want you to be alarmed at the last sentence. This is no way going to turn into a Nate and Blair storyline, I just wanted to show Blair's frustration with Chuck and what she feels like she has to do in order to get him out of her mind once and for all. So, what did you think of this Chapter? Too hot? Please leave me a review, that's the only way for me to know if you're enjoying it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly Encounters- Chapter 7

The whole thing that had happened between her and Chuck on the fieldtrip put everything into perspective for Blair. She had totally become lost in the moment and she hadn't cared about anything other than him. That's when she decided that it had to stop, she was about to do something drastic but she knew that it needed to be done.

She had to lose her virginity to Nate. It was the only way for things to go back to normal between her and Chuck. Once he found out that she had lost it to Nate, they could go back to being just friends. She knew she was in denial about everything, but she couldn't think about what she was going to do. Or she would never go through with it.

She had gone and fallen in love with Chuck and that was the worst possible thing that could have happened. He didn't feel the same way. She knew that he lusted after her body, but after he slept with her then everything would go back to normal for him and he would want to just be friends with her again. And Blair would be left her heart broken. She could not let that happen.

Blair wanted so badly to lose her virginity to Chuck, but that wasn't possible. She was supposed to be with Nate, he was the perfect boyfriend and that's what she wanted. Or did she? Things had changed and she was shocked to discover that she didn't want her perfect little Blair Waldorf life anymore. The life she wanted was anything that involved Chuck, but that was entirely impossible. She didn't like change and she was going to fight it as hard as she could. She was going to lose her virginity to Nate. Not Chuck and that was final. She was going to tell Nate during school and let Chuck see her hang all over Nate, and maybe then he would finally leave her alone and everything could go back to the way it used to be. It had to for her sanity to remain intact.

XOXO

She sauntered up to him at school the next day. She saw that Chuck was watching her and that made this even more worthwhile.

"Nate, I'm finally ready."

"Ready for what?" He was being dense as usual.

She groaned inwardly. "I'm ready to make love with you." She actually cringed at just saying the words to him.

A smile lit up his face. "Oh. Thank god, I've been waiting so long for this day."

She tried to paste a fake smile on her face but she found that she couldn't quite do it. Her smile resembled a knockoff fake Prada bag. "I want it to be with you and I glad that I can say, I'm finally ready." She closed her eyes and imagined that she was talking to Chuck the whole time.

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes that Chuck was still watching her. She grabbed Nate and brought his mouth down to hers. Blair's only reason for doing this was to try and get Chuck out of her mind but Nate actually got quite into the kiss and deepened it. After a few minutes, she pulled away. She fought the urge to actually wipe her mouth free of his kiss.

Nate staggered. "Wow. I can't wait for tonight."

She tried to keep the revulsion off of her face but she didn't know if she succeeded. "Pretty soon, Nate."

Nate hurried off to class and Blair tried to steel herself on what she had to do later tonight. It was not going to be easy. She heard a slam behind her and she turned around to see Chuck.

Anger was vibrating in his body and she thought that she had never seen him look sexier. There her mind went again, back in the gutter. "Chuck?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She was shocked by his anger towards her. "What do you mean?"

He pushed his body closer to hers. "What do I mean? I thought what happened the other day would change certain things. I thought that you would stop playing these games."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Chuck. So I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"You don't, huh?" He growled. "You keep putting your hands all over that fucking boyfriend of yours to make me jealous. And it's working. But right now instead of just feeling jealous, I feel hurt."

"Hurt?" She asked, like she couldn't comprehend that Chuck would ever feel that way.

"Yeah. Oh! That's right; Chuck Bass has no feelings and shouldn't feel that way. That's what everybody thinks, but you know better Blair. You know me. And I do have fucking feelings and you're starting to drive me crazy."

She swallowed hard, but his words had got to her and she started to feel guilty. "What do you want from me?"

His face softened a little, although he was still angry. "I want us to go back to how we used to be."He said as he smoothed his school blazer down. "I want us to be friends again but I want us to be in a relationship _together_. I know that's what we both want."

Blair was aching to say, yes. But that meant throwing all caution to the wind and she wasn't ready to do that. "I want us to go back to being friends too, but we can't be more than that, Chuck."

The furious gaze was back on his face. "Why the fuck not?"

He was going to hate her when she said what she was about too. "I just told Nate I'm ready to do what has been a long time coming."

He caught on a lot quicker than Nate had. "Blair! You can't. Think about what you're saying, you know that you don't care about him and you always wanted it to be special."

She tried to move further back against the wall; his closeness was starting to bother her immensely. "It's too late for that now. I'm eighteen and I think I'm about the last virgin in this school. It's time to change that and I plan too with Nate."

"Blair! Stop acting like this. Please don't do this to me or yourself. You know what we have."

"I'm going to start acting like you for a change, Chuck. You lost your virginity at twelve and haven't slowed down once. Maybe it's time for me to do that."

He looked at her like she had slapped him. "There's a difference though, you're not like that. You could never do it."

Blair had enough. "I will do whatever it takes to forget about you! I'll do anything!"

He touched her face softly. "Don't. I don't want you to forget me, Blair."

"Well, I'm going too. So forget about what's happened between us."

"We can't forget it, Blair. It's too strong and I know what this is all about. It's you and your idiotic plan for nothing to change. I'm not in your plans, but we can change all that. Don't do this."

She heard the pain in his voice but couldn't pay attention to it or she knew that she would give in to him. "I've already made up my mind."

"So this is what you want to do? How would you like it if I paraded girl's right under your nose when I knew that you didn't like it?"

She took a step around him, ready to get away from Chuck. "You always did before and nothing has to change now. You can do whatever you like. I've got to go."

He watched her walk away and felt defeated, if he couldn't change her mind then nothing would. Chuck then did something he had never done before, he prayed. He prayed to god that Blair wouldn't lose her virginity to Nate.

XOXO

"_Chuck?"_

"_What?"_

"_I need your help with something."_

_He grimaced at her. "I don't like the sound of your voice right now. What's wrong?"_

_She turned her face away from him. "It's kind of embarrassing."_

"_Blair. We tell each other everything, so just come out and ask me whatever it is."_

"_Do you know Neil Thoroughbred?"_

"_Yeah. What about him?"_

_She took a deep breath. "I like him and he asked me out. The only problem is I've never had a boyfriend or anything." She took another deep breath. "I need you to teach me how to kiss."_

_He chuckled. "Neil? Are you serious, Blair? He's such a fucking fairy."_

_Blair glared at him. "Are you going to help me or not?"_

_He quickly turned serious. "You're fifteen. How could you never have kissed anybody?"_

"_I don't know, it's just never happened."_

_He looked at her and he could tell that she really did want his help very badly. "I don't think so. It would be too weird."_

_She flipped her hair back and said sassily, "Why? Are you afraid you fall for me if you kiss me?"_

_He roared with laughter at this. "OH MY GOD! That was the funniest thing I've ever heard." She made a face at him. Chuck continued, "One kiss and only because you're my best friend."_

_She nodded furiously. "Okay, thank you."_

_He moved to stand right next to her and placed his hands timidly on her shoulders. He looked at her the whole time while his mouth was descending towards her. She parted her lips, waiting in anticipation to feel what her first kiss was going to be like. His lips were hair's breath away from hers and they noses bumped. Just as they lips were about to touch, Blair shrieked. _

"_What the fuck was that for?" He asked in outrage._

"_I didn't think it would feel that weird. I just can't do it, Chuck."_

"_Well, now's a fine time to tell me."_

_Blair smirked. "Did I hurt your ego?"_

_He glared at her. "My ego's never been hurt in my entire life."_

_She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I know that you were only trying to help me, I just didn't count on it feeling like that."_

_He crooked a finger at her and they shared a hug. "It's okay, I guess. I still love you, B."_

_They shared a laugh._

_XOXO_

"It's happening tonight, Serena."

"Are you serious? Wow! Who are you going to do it with?"

Blair looked at her in outrage. "Nate, of course.

Serena noticed that Blair was angry today and she didn't want to irk her anymore. "Oh. I thought you were into Chuck though, you said you didn't have any feelings for Nate."

"I want it to be with Chuck, but we can never work so it has to be with Nate. I don't even want to talk about it anymore."

"Maybe you shouldn't rush into it, Blair. Take your time."

She stamped her foot on the cement, in the process scrapping her $500 Channel shoes. "It's past time for me, I want to know what all the fuss is about. And tonight is the night that is going to mark my entrance into womanhood."

"Are you positive?"

"Um, Well…" Blair started to mumble. "Never mind what I just said. Yes, I'm sure. I just hope that it was all worth it."

XOXO

Nate had taken her out for a nice romantic evening to get her in the mood. They had gone to a very romantic restaurant but she couldn't help feel that the whole evening was a waste on her. She couldn't help it; she just didn't feel it for Nate. And that was a shame.

He took her back to his apartment after dinner and proceeded to set a very nice scene for Blair. Rose petals, candles, and satin sheets were all over the place. She took in the surroundings and she had to admit that when she thought about losing her virginity, this is how she imagined it. But this just wasn't right to her; it was with the wrong person.

"So did you enjoy the evening?" Nate asked, as he led her to his bedroom.

"I did. Thank you for everything."

They sat on his bed. "Are you sure you're ready?" Nate asked her; concerned that she was so quiet. Usually Blair could never shut up for five minutes.

She stayed silent for a while but then finally answered, "Yes."

Her response seemed to please Nate and he leaned into to kiss her. There was no buildup or anything, he just started undressing her. No foreplay. Not like it would have been with Chuck.

When she was down to her bra and panties, she stopped him from going any further. "That's good for now. Just take it slow with me."

He nodded slowly, but all he wanted to do was rip the rest of her clothes off and bury himself inside her and show her what it was like to finally become a woman.

He leaned into to kiss her again and inserted his tongue into her waiting mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, until his hand crept down on to her breast.

Blair flinched away from his touch. "Wait, not yet."

He lifted his head and stared down at her with angry eyes. "What's going on, Blair?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right; I'm being a pain in the ass. Go ahead."

He continued his grope on her breast and at this point, Blair flung herself away from him. "I'm sorry, Nate. I thought that I could do this but I can't."

Nate lay back on the bed while she fished around for her clothes that were lying on the floor. "What's the matter with you?"

She threw him a glare. "Nothing's wrong with me. I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow. I just realized that I have to go see somebody."

"Is this about Chuck?"

She looked at him directly in the eye. "This has everything to do with Chuck."

XOXO

She tried the door to his room and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. She went into his suite and saw him sitting on the couch nursing a bottle of scotch. His hair was rumpled and he looked like something horrible had happened to him. She knew that horrible thing was about her.

"Chuck?"

He turned at the sound of her voice and his unfocused eyes landed on her. "Back already? So did you screw Nate?"

She noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned, and she hated the fact that she just wanted to pounce on him, but she hadn't wanted that with Nate. "I couldn't go through with it."

His eyes lit up and he seemed to come out of his drunken stupor. "You didn't have sex with him?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not, Blair?"

She thought about lying to him, but decided it was time to be honest. "I was ready to lose my virginity to him and everything was perfect. He had made the perfect setting and then I realized one thing wasn't so great. He wasn't you."

Chuck's breath hitched in his chest at her words.

She continued, "I'm tired of fighting this thing that I feel for you and maybe if I do have sex with you, I'll finally be able to figure out what it is."

He came over to her and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt the pull of desire instantly. They shared a soul shattering kiss and they both knew there was no turning back. Things were going to be different from here on out.

Their tongues matted and she knew that she had been stupid to have ever fought this. What was the point? She had to take a risk and see if this thing with Chuck would be as great as she thought it was going to be.

She broke the kiss and he looked back at her with eyes hazy with lust. She shrugged off her jacket and all she had on underneath was her bra and panties. She saw Chuck rake his eyes up and down her body and they darkened with even more passion.

She took his hand and let him to his bed. "I want it to be with you, Chuck. I want to have sex with you."

"No."

"Excuse me? I thought this is what you wanted."

He turned away from the sight of her body or he knew he would give into what she was asking him to do. And boy did he ever want too. "I want to make love to you more than anything in the world. But not like this. Because I know in the morning that you'll regret what we did and you'll think that I only wanted sex and that's it. That we can go back to just being friends."

Blair stayed silent because that was exactly what she thought. That was the problem for falling for your best friend, Chuck knew everything about her and she could never hide anything from him.

He continued. "Blair, we both know that we can't go back to just being friends, it physically impossible. When we do have sex, it's not going to be a onetime deal like you think it is. Once will never be enough with you. It's not just about sex to me, you mean something to me and you're the only person that ever has."

Her heart melted at his words and she wanted to make love to him more than she had ever before. "I wouldn't regret it, Chuck."

"Blair. I am going to prove to you that I can be a faithful boyfriend to you, because that's what I want. I haven't slept with anybody since we kissed and it's going to stay that way. I don't desire anybody but you."

She reached for him, but he didn't go to her.

She saw his dark eyes fill with emotion. "You wait and see, Waldorf. I am going to prove once and for all to you that I'm the person for you. And when you understand that and stop fighting our passion, we will have that night. I'm not going to rush into it though, Blair."

A smile came to her lips. She knew what she had to do now. It was her turn to seduce Chuck and she had to break up with Nate. Chuck wouldn't be able to resist her, would he? She would make sure that he couldn't.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Alright everybody, here's the next chapter. This is going to be the last chapter for about a week or a week and a half. I have to take a short hiatus because I have to move. But I should be back and running by the end of next week. I'm kind of pissed to be moving but what would make me feel better is if you like the chapter, to please review it. Don't let me have a week and a half off without hearing your review. Please, and thanks. Until next week.**

**-Sam-**


	8. Chapter 8

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Eight

Blair was a little stumped. What would be the best way to seduce Chuck? She had finally figured out that she wanted him and now that she did, he wanted to wait. It was so likely, but she never ever thought that he would deny her sex. He was Chuck Bass after all.

She was just so tired of fighting their attraction and she really did think now that they could have something special between them. But what could she do that would make him give into her? She had already tried the skimpy lingerie route and if they hadn't worked, there wasn't much that she could do. If he wanted her so much, how could he resist her?

She knew the answer though; he wanted to prove to her that he could go without sex and build a relationship without it. But right now her body was burning for it. She needed to know what it felt like and she desperately wanted Chuck in that experience. She just had to find a way to break him down and to break up with Nate. That was her next step. He deserved better than that.

XOXO

Blair was on her way to Mr. Flagler's math class when she bumped into a hard body. She immediately knew who it was; she had taken special preference with her clothing this morning. Just to get him riled up. She had chosen a very prim and high white collared blouse and paired it with a short, navy plaid skirt. She knew that the outfit kind of made her look like a naughty school librarian and he would love that.

She felt his hard body pressed against hers and her temperature peaked instantly. Chuck always did this to her. He casually glanced at her body, like he didn't really care what he saw but she saw his eyes heat and glaze over. That was the only sign of his desire for her until he pulled himself together. He was really trying to pull it together, but right now she didn't want that and she had to convince him of that.

"You look nice, Blair."

She smiled and let out a little chuckle of laughter. "Nice? Have you ever just told a woman that they look nice?"

He let a little smirk cross his face. "Never. You're the first."

"The first of many things, I hope."

A scowl crossed Chuck's face. "Are we back on this again?"

Blair gave him her best puppy dog face that she knew he couldn't resist. "Have you given any more thought to what I said, about you being my first?"

"Blair." He began softly. "I am going to be your first, but not yet. I want it more than anything in the world, but I want to prove to you that you mean more to me than just another careless fuck. And I know that you don't think I'll be able to resist you but I can and I will. It will just make it have all the more meaning and it proves a challenge to me, and we both know that I can't resist taking a challenge."

She sighed dramatically. "I will wear you down, Chuck."

"You can try, but you're not going to succeed. But I more than welcome any effort you put out."

Blair smirked. "I don't think you should be so cocky."

This was his first task, to walk away from her and not give into both of their needs. He was this close to saying yes, and he knew that he couldn't if he really wanted this thing to work out between the two of them. And as surprising as it was, he wanted that more than anything. Chuck wanted to pull her to him and kiss her senseless, but he put the necessary space between them.

"Do you want to meet up for a drink later at the Palace?"

She was sure that the surprise showed on her face, but she was shocked that he was asking her on somewhat of a date. "Sure. It only makes my part of the plan easier."

He bit back a grin from forming on his face because Chuck Bass wasn't supposed to look like this around a girl. He was so whipped and he knew it. But it didn't scare him. He gave her a little wave and walked away before he did something stupid like take Blair up on her offer.

XOXO

She walked out into the stone courtyard and saw who she needed to talk to. It wasn't the best place to break up with somebody but she wanted to do it before she met up with Chuck, later on tonight. She walked silently up to Nate and tapped him on the shoulder.

She saw anger mar his perfect features, but he quickly transformed it into the grin he was famous for. "Blair. I didn't think I was ever going to hear from you."

Oh shit. She had actually forgotten that she had never called him after she had skipped out on making love with him. "I'm sorry, Nate. Everything's been really hectic, but we really do need to talk."

"Okay. I don't think I'm going to like what you're going to say, am I?"

A little hint of sadness crept into her heart, even though she knew that everyone thought she was an ice stone cold bitch. Nate was really a good guy; he just wasn't the right guy for her. "I doubt it. I'm just going to come out and say it." She took a seat on the bench next to him, although she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "I think it's time we admit that this isn't going to work between us."

"I know things haven't been great Blair, but don't you think we can make it work somehow?"

She flipped back her hair and straightened her headband. "It just doesn't feel right, Nate. And I'm going to be honest with you; I'm starting to really fall for somebody else."

"Chuck. Right?"

For somebody that was usually so dense, his astuteness shocked Blair. She wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes, it's Chuck. But I didn't know to recently and it's just not fair to lead you on anymore."

He focused his piercing eyes on her. "I always knew there was something else between you and Chuck, it wasn't just friendship."

"Actually it was. Only recently has it become something more, we've just been friends for eight years. I don't know what's changed but something certainly has."

He brought her hand to his and clasped it. "Blair, I wish you all the best of luck but don't you think in the end that Chuck is going to hurt you?"

"I know I should be worried and I was for a really long time. But now I just want everything to work out between us and I do know that he would never do anything to hurt me."

"You do know of his reputation though right? And that he's never been faithful to anybody."

Blair felt her inner bitch coming back to her, her voice was hard as she spoke. "Of course I do. We've been friends forever, and he's told me of his certain conquests. But this time it's different."

Nate shook his head sadly at her stupidity. "How can it be different? Chuck's not going to change for you."

Daggers flew out of her eyes as she spoke. "I know this time it's different because he hasn't been trying to sleep with me. And I do appreciate your concern, but this doesn't feel like something you talk about with an ex-boyfriend."

"Alright. I just want to make sure you know what you're dealing with. I care about you and just want you to be happy."

Her face softened a little, but only a little. "Thanks, but I'm going to take my chances Nate and see what it leads us. I want to say thank you also for being so understanding about this whole thing. You didn't have to be and it makes it a lot easier on me."

He smiled. "I understand you wanting to take a risk on something that feels right. Sometimes you have to take a giant leap forward to get something great in return."

Blair smiled back. "That's absolute correct." They shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chuck had seen everything from the shadows of the trees. And he had the complete wrong idea about what he had just seen.

XOXO

"I broke up with Nate, S."

Serena was very pleased at hearing this news but she didn't reveal why to Blair. "Really?"

A smile lit up her face. "Yeah, I had too. For his sake and I kind of figured that if I broke up with him that Chuck would be happy and might give into the temptation that is me." She let out a laugh.

Serena chuckled with her. "I don't even really know Chuck but I doubt he's going to give into you Blair. You're both too stubborn for your own good."

"You're probably right; I'll have to wait it out. But I'm still going to try to do anything and everything to make him give into me. You should know that a Waldorf never gives up."

She pulled back her long blond hair and tightened it into her fist, which was a sign of Serena's nervousness. "Blair. I want to ask you something but I don't want you to get mad either."

Blair had a concerned look on her face. They might not have been friends for long, but she had misjudged Serena. She was everything she wanted in a friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Nate." Serena started. "I wasn't going to do anything about it but…" She swallowed quickly. "I'm attracted to Nate and I really like him." She waited worriedly for Blair's response.

Blair felt the shocked look on her face but quickly replaced it with one of amusement. "You like Nate?"

"Yeah, a lot. Are you mad?"

She let out a quick laugh. "No, I never liked Nate. He was just something that I used to distract myself from Chuck and we both know that never really worked out."

Serena felt very relieved. "I was expecting the ice queen to come out when I told you." She was afraid to talk to Blair about anything, but this was the one thing that she had been dreading.

They started to walk back to her house before Blair spoke. "I would have been furious if I was into him, but it was just never there so I can't be mad at you. Go for it if you want too."

"Thanks, B."

XOXO

Was she still seeing Archibald behind his back? He hadn't been spying on her before he always just naturally stayed away from everybody and sought the shadows that the trees provided. He had never expected to see her kiss and hug Nate when she claimed that all she wanted was him. Chuck didn't let anybody play him for a fool and wasn't about to let Blair start. And to think, he had been considering ending both of their misery and just going with the flow of things and to see where it took them.

He angrily ripped his school tie off, frustrated by the events of today. He was undeniably falling hard for Blair, and he wanted to try and toughen up, and shrug it off. The feelings he had for her were so strong and he knew without a doubt that he could never go back to his old ways. A life without Blair as his girlfriend seemed like no life at all to him now. If anyone ever found out that he was getting serious about someone that would laugh him out of St. Jude's. Nobody expected him to have any feelings about anything but she had gotten him good.

What had happened to them? They had been friends for so long, so when did this attraction suddenly form? But if Chuck was honest with himself he would admit that it wasn't so sudden. The first time he had felt an attraction to her was over a year ago and it had totally freaked him out.

XOXO

"_Chuck! You'll never guess what has happened!"_

_He had never seen the look of excitement she had on her face right now and he knew that something beyond belief must have happened to her. Her excitement brought a grin to his face. "Well, I have to ask then. What happened?"_

_Blair threw her arms around his neck, exuberant from the day's events. "My mom finally agreed."_

_Puzzlement was echoed on his face. "What did she agree to?"_

_A trace of annoyment marked her perfect features. "What I've been trying to get my mom to agree to all year. She finally said that I could spend the whole summer with my dad in France." Her squealing had returned._

_His heart stopped. "The whole summer?"_

"_Yes, isn't that wonderful?"_

"_What am I going to do without you for that long, Blair?"_

_She looked up at his question. "You'll b e fine. You'll have plenty of girls to keep you company and that's what you love more than anything."_

_He didn't correct her but he hadn't even been thinking of sex or girls. He just didn't want to not see her for so long, but he would never admit that to her. It would make him look like the ultimate mush. "I'm glad that everything's working out for you, Blair. But I do have to admit that it won't be the same without you here."_

_Blair knew how hard that was for him to admit and that he would never tell anybody but her that. "Bass, I'll miss you more than you think possible too."_

_They shared an easy smile, the smile that they shared only with each other._

_Three months later_

_He decided to meet her at the airport; he didn't think he could go another minute without seeing her. Chuck had spent three long torturous months without her and he was basically checking his watch every second to see if her place was any closer to landing. When her plane finally did land and he saw her for the first time again in months, something changed. _

_Nothing big, but just a feeling that was different for him. Blair walked down the runway and he saw her laughing with delight. She looked different to him. Happy, light, and the joy on her face radiating through her body. Blair had always been his friend, but this was totally the opposite. He wanted to know her better and discover the woman inside of her. Maybe edge away from being friends and seeing where it took them. He shook his head rapidly to get rid of these thoughts; he chalked it up to not seeing her for so long. He wasn't actually developing feelings for her. Or was he?_

"_Chuck!" She screamed in delight. She threw herself against him and squished him into a hug._

_He knew in that instant, that these unwarranted feelings weren't just from not seeing her for months. He had a feeling that this could have been building for months and now it had just snuck up on him when he didn't realize he felt this way about his best friend. He decided the best course of action was to ignore it. It would go away in time._

"_Blair." He sniffed her hair discreetly. Then he cursed himself, this wasn't ignoring these annoying feelings he had for her. "How was France?"_

_She proceeded to tell him all about it. "It was amazing, Chuck. But, I am a little homesick for New York and of course I missed you horribly. How was your summer?"_

_Miserable. "Oh, it was okay. I'm glad your back now." He knew that it was going to be hard but he also knew that Blair didn't return these feelings of lust for him. He had to forget her and was going to try his damndest. But he didn't think he was going to succeed._

_XOXO_

Chuck realized now that he had never gotten over his feelings from that day. He had pushed them aside for awhile, but then they came roaring back a few weeks ago. And the rest was history. But if Blair was determined to keep Nate and string him along too, she was going to pay. He needed to find out what her game was and he would do that tonight.

XOXO

Blair walked through the bar at the Palace, all the while delicately smoothing her fingers down her champagne colored Marchesa dress. She always seemed to try and dress for Chuck. She knew that he would like this certain number. She spotted him instantly and smiled to herself. He constantly made her smile, how could she have ever doubted this?

She went to sit on the bar stool next to him and ordered an apple martini from the bartender. "Hi."

She waited for several moments but he didn't look at her or say hello to her. Something was very much wrong. She hadn't noticed when she had come in but he wasn't wearing his signature bowtie. And when did Chuck Bass ever go without that? She saw him strumming his fingertips on the counter of the bar while he knocked back another glass of whiskey. He wasn't drinking scotch either, that was another sign of trouble.

Blair tried again. "Chuck?"

He took him awhile but he finally let out a muttered, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

Chuck finally looked at her and she saw the dark circle under his eyes. "Who said anything was wrong?"

She gave him a condescending look. "I know when something is bothering you. Don't you think I can tell?"

He said nothing again; he just took another sip of his drink.

"How many of those have you had?" She asked, pointing at his drink.

"What does it matter?"

This was when she really started to worry. She didn't remember ever seeing him this depressed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." He snarled in reply.

Blair's heart thudded nervously. Had he changed his mind about them? Was that why he was acting like this? He never had tried to push her away before and this was going to be a big problem, she would never let him give up on her. "Alright, I'll play your game. What the fuck is your problem? Just come out and tell me, Chuck."

The thin rein he had been holding over his temper snapped. He turned to her and feasted on her with angry eyes. "You really want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes."

"Fine. My fucking problem is that I saw you kissing and hugging Nate today. If that's what you want, tell me now because I'm not playing any of this shit with you. I thought we were finally communicating with each other and letting the other know how we feel. But I don't like being played, Blair." He noticed the smirk on her face. "Why the fuck are you laughing?!

She scooted her stool closer to his and gently placed her hand on his upper arm. He immediately flinched away from her touch. "Chuck, I'm grinning because you should hear how insane you sound."

"Is that so?"

Blair smiled again. "It is. The reason you saw me hugging and kissing Nate was because I was saying goodbye to him. I broke up with him this afternoon."

"You did?"

His voice sounded so vulnerable that she couldn't help what she did next. "I did." She leaned across her bar stool and mashed her lips against his. Chuck responded eagerly and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her tongue plundered inside of his mouth and his own tongue wrestled with hers. She knew she had to come up for air sooner or later, but she couldn't resist his mouth any longer. She bit his bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Wow. That was some kiss, Bass. Now do you think I would have kissed you in front of all these people if I wasn't serious about being with you? We both know that is going to wind up on Gossip Girl later tonight, so I think that should prove to you that I only want you."

Instead of answering her, he brought his mouth back down to hers for another soul shattering kiss. The kisses they shared just became hotter and more passionate, and Blair knew that this had to be the last one or she was going to embarrass herself in public.

He brought her head down to his chest. "I'm sorry for being such a jealous maniac. That's just what you do to me; I can't stand to think of anybody else touching you."

She grabbed his hand. "I feel the same way." Blair couldn't believe she was being so public with him; everybody was going to know that they were together now. But, oddly that didn't bother her that much.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. I've actually been waiting to tell you something all day."

His curiosity was piqued. "What?"

Blair's smirk grew even wider that before. "I was talking to Serena before and she told me that she's interested in Nate. What do you think about that?"

His eyes bore into hers. "I would say that Van Der Woodsen is one needy bitch."

She let out a chuckle. "Serena's my friend, but I have to say that I was shocked when she told me she was attracted to Nate. She just came right out and told me like it was nothing. I mean, I could care less but it was a little nervy."

"It actually sounds like a Blair Waldorf move."

They shared an easy laughter.

She pondered what he had just said. "You know you're right, I would do something like that if it needed to be done." She noticed that he was about to interrupt her, but she stalled him. "Not anymore, Chuck. You're the only one for me and I think we both know that."

Her answer sent a thrill through him but he never let that on. He was acting like a lovesick fool but he really couldn't control his feeling for her anymore. "Well, I think phase one is complete."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason I asked you out for a drink was because I wanted to see if we could still be alone, and just talk and be friends. Phase one. I'm really glad that we still have that friendship, Blair."

"So am I, Chuck."

He placed his hand on her upper thigh. "Now it's on to phase two."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Whew. I have finally moved and I am back up and running. I do want to thank everyone who wished me luck and I know this chapter has been a long time coming. It's extra long just for that reason. Now that I'm back, I can't wait to hear your review s for this chapter, so don't forget to leave me one. Thanks. Happy reading on this particular chapter. And all of my other stories should be updated in the next day or so, and there is a new story in progress. Should be out by tomorrow.**

**~Sam~ **


	9. Chapter 9

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Nine

"What's phase two?"

He smirked. "Phase two is to see how much we are attracted to each other."

She returned his smirk. "Don't we already know that?"

Chuck placed his hand on her thigh. "We know that we want each other with a passion that is insane, that how crazy it is. But I want to find out how far we can go without stopping. Because if I stop you when we're about to have sex, you know that means that I'm totally falling for you, Blair."

His words melted her heart. "So, if we go back to your place and you don't stop me that means that you're just interested in sex and nothing more?"

"Exactly. I don't even know how I feel about you right now that's why I want to find out. Because I really don't know if we can be anything other than friends."

Blair pushed her hair off her face, which was a sign of her sudden nervousness. She was actually almost terrified because if he didn't stop her and they made love that meant that he really didn't care about anything other than sex. "If you really want too, then I'll agree to it."

He drank the rest of his drink and reached for her hand. "I think it would be best if we found out before we take this any further. This could solve a lot of problems, Blair."

She gripped his hand tightly in her sweaty palm. "I guess you're right. I am a little nervous about the outcome though."

"I am too."

"You are?" Blair questioned.

He smiled. "Yes, and you know I would never admit that to anybody but you."

She stood up and dragged Chuck with her. "I guess we should go and find out our fate together." She was hoping for the best. For once she was hoping that Chuck will stop her during sex.

XOXO

She stepped into Chuck's suite at the plaza and remembered this was where all of their other sexual encounters had taken place. She excused herself so she could go and freshen up.

Blair walked into the spacious bathroom and sat down on the seat. She had never been so nervous in all of her life. What happened if they went and had sex? That would mean that Chuck didn't want her enough to have a relationship with her. And their friendship would undeniable be broken and that was what she was scared most of. She never wanted to lose the friendship that she shared with him.

She almost wanted to flee from the scene and not look back. She wanted Chuck with all of her heart and she would just be crushed if he didn't feel the same way about her. But Blair also knew that she had to try because it could either be the best thing that had ever happened to her or the worst. She was going to take her chances and damn the consequences.

She reached up and took her hair out of the bun she had been sporting. The waves cascaded over her shoulders; the way she knew Chuck liked it best. Next, she unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor. She stood wearing only a bra and panties. She tried to gather up her courage and headed for the door back to Chuck.

He sat on the bed, waiting for her. When he saw her, his whole face lit up with unrestrained passion. "You-are-so-fucking-beautiful, that it makes me crazy."

"In a good way?"

He walked over to her. "Most definitely in a good way. There is nobody better than you, Blair. And I want you to know that whatever happens that we will always be friends. Nothing will ever change that."

Blair hung on to his every word. "Do you promise?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I do."

"Okay." She whispered.

He grabbed her face and held it in between his hands. "I hope this works out the way we both want it too."

"So do I, Chuck."

He looked into her eyes while he dipped his head and melded their lips together. Her lips parted instantly and he slid his tongue inside of her mouth. Their lips sipped at each other while their tongues dipped into every crevice, memorizing and making the other's theirs.

His hands splayed across her back while Blair wound her arms around his neck. Chuck deepened the kiss and they fell back onto his bed. They took their time with each other and just kissed for a few minutes. But then their kisses turned hotter and there was a renewed urgency in them. His head dipped in between the swell of bra covered breasts. He kissed them each through the fabric.

"Chuck." She moaned.

He raised his head. "Do you know when you say my name like that it's so fucking sexy? I think it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard."

She shook her head to signify that she didn't.

"It is. He unhooked her bra and let it slide to the floor. He sat entranced; he was seeing Blair's bare breasts for the first time. And they were perfect in his opinion. He had fucked hundreds of women in his short lifetime but none of them had ever affected him like she had. If was enraptured by a pair of breasts, then he knew that there was something special between them.

"You're perfect, B." He kneaded her and bent down to take as nipple in his mouth. At the contact of his mouth with her bare flesh, her back immediately arched off of the bed and she buried her hands in his hair while he suckled her.

Chuck brought his mouth back to hers and they shared another brain searing kiss. She flipped him over so that she was sitting astride his chest. She grinned mischievously at him while she unbuttoned his shirt. "I've wanted to do this for weeks now." She admitted.

Her admission surprised him. "Yeah?"

"More than anything." She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and combed her fingers through his silky chest hair. Chuck's eyes closed at the feel of her small hands on his chest, so she figured that she was doing something right. She brought her mouth to one of his nipples and licked it. "Fuck." He cursed.

"What's wrong?" She was instantly alarmed that she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, you just make me feel like nobody has ever made me feel before."

She knew what it had taken for him to just confess that to her, so she didn't press him for anymore. They kissed again and everything turned hotter and faster. His pants and boxers came off as well as her panties. He touched her in between her legs and when he felt her dampness, he growled in approval.

They were about to have sex, that much Blair knew. And it made her heart plummet. She had wanted to be so much more than just another notch on his bedpost. But it looked like that was all she was going to be. But she was going to give him sex at least; she wanted to experience Chuck Bass in his finest hour. Hopefully she would be able to get through it.

Blair reached down to take a hold of his straining erection, but before she could get any further, he jumped out of the bed.

He sighed. "I can't do it, Blair. I thought I would be able too but I just can't. It's much more than just sex to me. You've fucked me up good."

She watched as he pulled his boxers back on before he sat on the bed. "Why are you so mad? Isn't this what we wanted?"

He turned to look at her. "I don't know what I wanted to happen actually. Sometimes I wish that I could go back to being the way I was before we started this whole thing. I'm not used to feeling like this." He looked at her naked form and physically restrained himself from taking her right then and there. "You better get dressed and go."

"Why?"

"I need to be alone for awhile and just think about what we're doing here, Blair."

Her temper exploded. "You know that you're not the only one who's scared of what you're feeling! I'm terrified, but I'm not going to sit there like a baby and mope about it. Grow up Chuck and just face it. At least I know how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?"

She shook her head while she got dressed. "I'm not going to tell you because you'll just throw it back in my face. But let's just say that my feelings for you are very strong and they're not going to go away anytime soon."

He went to put an arm around her shoulder, but then he remembered that he couldn't do that because he couldn't just touch her without taking it further. "This has just all hit me suddenly. I think I just realized how we could fuck everything up by taking it further."

A thought occurred to Blair. "Is this about other women? Do you want somebody other than me?"

"This has nothing to do that. I've already told you that I don't want anybody but you. I just need to think about everything before we take things further."

Blair stood up and huffed over to the door. "Fine, you know where to find me when you decide what you want. Just remember that I will be there when you come to me. You're the only one for me Chuck, and I think we both know that." The door closed softly behind her.

Chuck pounded his fist against the wall until his knuckles had turned red. The reason he had flipped out wasn't because he needed to think about things and decide if he wanted to take them further. It was because he had realized that he had fallen in love with Blair and there was nothing scarier than that. When had everything become so fucked up and how the hell had he fallen in love with his best friend?

XOXO

It was a new record. She hadn't heard from Chuck in seven days. They had seen each other in school but neither of them had chosen to speak to the other. This was her main concern, that they would screw up their friendship and it looked like they had. He must have decided that he didn't want her after all or he would have come to talk to her by now.

Blair missed the good old day of their friendship when they could talk to each other about anything and not be scared by the other's reaction. But in a way, she didn't want to go back to that either. She yearned for Chuck in a way that had nothing to do with friendship.

XOXO

"_Why are we here, Chuck?"_

_He looked around the movie theater. "I thought you always wanted me to go with you to the movies and do things like that, that friends do together."_

_She smiled at his naivety. "I meant why did you decide to come now with me to the movies when I've been begging you to for years? And what do you have against going to the movies?"_

_He shrugged. "Nothing really, it just seems like such a cliché thing to do. And everybody knows that I don't do movies, it's just like that."_

_The movie started to play and they settled in to watch it. The movie theater was very crowded and basically ever seat was filled by someone. He was actually enjoying himself, although he would never admit that to anyone even Blair. They had such an easy friendship and that's what he loved about her. He would never go to the movies for anyone but her. She could almost convince him to do anything for her._

_As soon as the ending credits rolled, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who was bothering him. He was a very attractive woman that he had never seen before._

"_Chuck Bass?" She asked._

_Maybe he was going to get lucky after all tonight. "Yeah?"_

_She took her purse which was by her side and wacked him over the head with it. "You bastard! You think that you can just have sex with me and then forget me?"_

_Oh shit. He must have fucked her, but he really didn't recognize her. "Sorry, but didn't you already know that was going to happen? I'm Chuck Bass." He said it as though she should know better than to expect anything out of him._

_His words angered the woman beyond belief. "I bet you don't even remember my name, do you?" He didn't answer and she slapped him hard across the face. "It's Danielle, you son of a bitch!" _

_Chuck placed a hand on his cheek, which stung like anything. "What's the matter with you? You're one crazy bitch!"_

_Danielle had apparently had enough because she stormed away without another word. He turned to Blair to see that she was struggling to hold her laughter in. "Don't you dare say one word." He hissed._

_She bit her lip to try to keep from laughing but she unsuccessful. "I'm sorry, Chuck. But you should have seen your face when she slapped you, you looked like you were ready to kill her and bury her body somewhere."_

_He grabbed her hand and led her out of the movie theater. Once they were outside, he decided that his temper was under control enough that he could actually speak. "This is why I don't go to the movies, Blair."_

_XOXO_

Blair went to go sit on the usual steps that she occupied. Serena met her there a couple of minutes later.

"Blair, are you okay?"

She turned to Serena and jumped, she didn't even notice her come to sit down next to her. "No, everything has just gotten so screwed up lately."

Serena looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry B. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, that's the last thing I want to do. Sometimes I really wish that things would go back to how they were before and everything wouldn't be so complicated now."

"Do you really?" Serena asked.

"No, I guess I don't." As miserable as she was right now, she would never want to go back to things how they were before. But not talking to Chuck was killing her inside, he was the person that she could go to for anything and not be judged. And now she couldn't go to him because he didn't want to talk to her and it was like she lost a little piece of herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Serena gathered up her courage and asked the thing she had wanted to for the past week. "I know now might not be the best time but are you sure you don't mind if I ask Nate out?"

Blair toyed with the hem of her skirt. "Actually, this is probably the best time to talk about this. At least it will take my mind off of you know who. And like I told you before, I don't care if you get together with Nate. We were always just friends; it was never anything more than that. So I don't care."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! I'm really glad to hear you say that. Because if you weren't okay with it, I wouldn't of gone after Nate. I would never risk our friendship for anything."

Blair smiled through the tears in her eyes. "You don't how happy it makes me to hear you say that, at least I have you. I really like I don't have anyone to talk too."

"You can tell me anything, Blair."

"Thanks, S. Maybe later, right now everything is just hitting me and making me depressed. I can't do it right now."

Serena rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. "Whenever you're ready, you don't have to rush into it and talk. Just remember that I'm always going to be here for you."

At Serena's words, Blair's restraint crumbled and the burst of tears came out. She remembered Chuck saying to her only a week and a half ago, that he would always be there for her and nothing would ever ruin their friendship. Well, that had turned out to be a fucking lie.

When her tears had finally run out, she was ashamed. "I'm sorry, Serena."

"No problem. That's what a friend is there for."

She tried to get the topic off Chuck and back onto to Nate. "So do you think Nate likes you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I think he could, if he got to know me. I mean, we're kind of similar with the problems with our parents. We would definitely have a lot in common."

Blair smiled. It felt like the first time she had smiled in days. "Good luck."

Serena returned the smile. "Thanks, and I want to give you a little piece of advice."

She waited for whatever it was that Serena was about to tell her.

Don't let Chuck Bass get the best of you because sooner or later he is going to come to his senses. Become unavoidable, so he knows what he's missing out on. Throw yourself in front of his face and flirt with some guys in school that should really get him going."

She pondered what Serena had just said, and decided that it was the perfect idea. Become unavoidable, she could easily do that. Chuck wasn't going to know what hit him.

XOXO

Well so far her plan had been going abysmal. She pranced herself in front of Chuck and waited for him to fall for it hook, line, and sinker. But it never happened. Whatever she did, he just seemed to ignore her. And Blair didn't like being ignored. So she decided that it was time to go all out and screw whatever he thought of her.

During lunchtime, she saw him leaning against a tree. She walked over to where she would be in his vicinity and he would overhear her conversation but that it wasn't so obvious of what she was trying to do.

Andrew Tyler came up to her. He was a lacrosse player and had been trying to score a date with her for months. She saw that Chuck's eyes had lighted on her instantly and his nostrils flared with what she hoped was jealously.

Blair talked to him for awhile and flirted with Andrew, all the while Chuck was watching her with narrowed eyes. She knew it wasn't fair to do this to poor Andrew, but she had to find a way to get to Chuck. She went in for the kill, she touched his arm and Andrew took that as a sign that she wanted him and leant in to kiss her.

Chuck couldn't take anymore and stormed over to them and ripped the Tyler guy off of Blair. His body burned with jealousy when he had seen him kiss Blair. He felt a possessive urge that screamed that she was his and nobody else's.

"Get the fuck off of her." He snarled.

Andrew didn't wait around to be told twice, he didn't want to upset the wrath of Chuck Bass.

Once they were alone, he grabbed her upper arm in his strong grip. "What the fuck was that? Are you already moving on to somebody else?" The jealousy was coming off of his body in waves.

Blair was shocked at his reaction, she had never expected him to come over and wrestle Andrew off of her. His jealousy thrilled her. "I'm moving on with my life, Chuck. You obviously don't want me so I guess it's time to move on."

"The fuck I don't." He hissed as his mouth came down hard on hers. Her lips parted and his tongue plundered the inside of her mouth. He gripped her waist tightly and brought her against his body. He lifted his mouth off of hers. "Does that prove how much I want you?"

Holy shit. He had just kissed her in front of the entire school. Blair looked around the courtyard and sure enough everyone was watching them with their mouths gaping open. She couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across her face. "You still do care about me then?"

He shook his head in amazement. "How could you think I didn't?"

"You haven't talked to me in about two weeks, Chuck. What was I supposed to think?"

He had the chagrin to look guilty. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just totally freaked out by my feelings for you and I still am. The thing that scares me the most is that I want you like I've never wanted anyone. It's not just the sex or I would have fucked you already and we could go back to just being friends. This is a whole new feeling for me. I want to spend all my time with you and get to know you even better than I already do. I want to be your boyfriend, Blair."

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest at his words. "Well that's good Chuck, because I want to be your girlfriend too. The feelings scare me too, but we just have to take it one day at a time. I don't want to lose what we have right now."

He smiled at her words and knew that she was right. He kissed her again.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Everybody saw us make out." She said.

"So what?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his arms returned to his waist. "So, what happens now?"

He smirked. "I think it's about time we went out a date."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Here's another chapter complete. A really long chapter, it feels like. I just want to thank everybody for they reviews of the last chapter. I know that I haven't got back to them yet, but I will be working on it tonight. Reviews are what makes me love writing, so please don't hesitate to review this chapter. And what would you like to see happen on Blair and Chuck's date? Enjoy.**

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Ten

Okay, was she going to be able to go through with this? He was standing right next to his locker but he was surrounded by his friends, and she certainly didn't want to go over there around them. She was a Van Der Woodsen though and she wasn't going to give up. That was not in the plan. She tried to pat down her hair which seemed to want to disobey her and twist every which way. She also tried to smooth down her school uniform but then she chided herself. Why was she primping for Nate? It wasn't like he would refuse her outright.

His friends disappeared a few minutes later and Serena carefully made her way over to him. "Hi." She said in a small and shy voice, which was very unlike her.

Nate turned to look at who had addressed him. "Who are you?" Then it came to him. "Are you that Van Der Woodsen girl?"

Her already frazzled nerves took a hit. He barely knew who she was. She smiled encouragingly at him. "That's right, I'm Serena." She held out her hand.

Nate pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He took her hand in his and discovered that it was very small and fragile like. "I'm Nate Archibald."

She smiled again. "I know. I think that everybody knows who you are."

He laughed at this and she felt her ego rise a little bit. He didn't seem to be disgusted by her and for that she was tremendously happy. "This is kind of awkward. I don't know if you know but I'm one of Blair's friends."

He shook his head that he didn't know and Serena couldn't help but notice how damn attractive he really was. "When you and Blair decided to just be friends and end whatever relationship you had, she gave me the green light. I don't know why but I've always felt this deep underlying attraction to you." She swallowed furiously awaiting his reaction.

He searched her face to see if she was pulling something on him. When he noticed she was serious he couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. "You like me?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, but it's more than just liking you. I have felt this way for awhile."

He raised his hands in the air. "I don't know what you want me to say. All I know is that I can't go from Blair to you."

She felt like he had slapped her with that insult. "Fuck you. There is no reason for you to talk to me like I'm a piece of trash, you don't even know me."

He felt the shock creeping back up on him. He hadn't expected her to be such a fireball. "Hey, I'm sorry. That's just the way it has to be."

"Right." She muttered. "Because you're too good for me. We'll see about that." She pushed him until his back was against the locker and pressed her body against his. Serena looked into his eyes as her mouth inched closer to his. Their lips met and she felt the lust that she knew would exist with him explode in her stomach.

She suckled at his lips and waited for them to part. When they did, she tangled her tongue with his. Nate stayed still and didn't participate in the kiss but then his better urges got to him and he kissed Serena back wildly. He grabbed her hips and held onto dear life while their tongues dueled wildly. Finally she pushed him off of her.

He licked his swollen lips and felt the taste of her on them. He loved that. He stared at her for a few minutes until he finally said, "Alright, I'll give you a chance." He was still in a daze and then she kissed him again. It felt right.

XOXO

The day had finally come for their date. She couldn't help the tremble of excitement that she had been feeling for days; it was going to be their first official date. They had stayed away from each other the last few days and she had missed him terribly. Well, they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. That certainly wouldn't be a problem for Blair.

She had spent the last three days going back and forth between what she was going to wear. She had never procrastinated on something so much. But she wanted to look perfect for Chuck. Blair had finally decided on an olive green dress that hit her mid thigh and it had a trendy belt with it. It made her brown eyes pop and that was the real reason that she had chosen it. It also had cute little sheer cap sleeves. She put the dress on and examined her reflection in the mirror. She was satisfied.

Next up on her list of looking perfect for Chuck was her hair. She put it in a loose bun and let a few tendrils escape so they lay coyly against her neck. He had a big thing for the nape of her neck and she wanted to make it impossible for him to resist her. Tonight was the night that she was going to lose her virginity. That she was sure of.

She had spoken to him on the phone only yesterday, but he wouldn't let her on to any of the plans that he had for tonight. She guessed that it would go all out, that was just his style. She applied her makeup next and when everything was in place, she grabbed her clutch and walked out her front door. She saw the limo parked next to the curb.

She got inside and was surprised to find that there was no Chuck. Although he had obviously thought ahead because there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Blair poured herself a flute to help with her nerves. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was the bitch of the Upper East Side, a simple date wasn't supposed to faze her. But she realized that this was anything but simple.

The limo stopped at her destination and just as she was getting out of the limo, the driver tapped her on the shoulder. He said nothing but gave her a card set in a plain white manila envelope. She opened it with trembling fingers, it was from Chuck. Of course it was. She wondered how many women he had done this with before.

_We're at the Salon de Ning Bar and Lounge. It's actually right on top of the Peninsula hotel and of course we're going to be sitting and dining on the rooftop._

_But as you already know Blair, I have a thing for rooftops. And tonight is no exception. I got us a private table, so when you're ready, come on and head up._

_C._

She clutched the note to her chest. This was all wildly romantic and she knew that even though he would never want anyone to know, he really did have a romantic side to him. She headed up to the rooftop and when she got there she noticed that the entire section was roped off and it was just going to be the two of them there. This was even better.

Chuck walked out from behind a pillar and he had on a hideous melon colored suit. She felt the laughter in her chest that was just such a Chuck like thing to wear. He approached her and the look on his face told her that he liked very much what she had chosen to wear. Blair could see the lust already in his eyes and felt the same reflected in hers.

He kissed her delicately on the cheek. "Blair." He said in his smoky and delicious sounding voice.

"Chuck." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands lightly on her waist and had to fight to keep them there. They seemed to have a mind of their own and wandered closer to her ass.

She inched away from his and he led her to the table. They made easy small talk while pursuing the menu. They hadn't seen each other in a few days so they had a lot to discuss with each other. Everything was going along swimmingly until the waitress came to their table. She took Blair's order. And then turned to Chuck and placed her hand on his arm. "What can I get for you Mr. Bass?"

Blair felt the jealous coil in her stomach at the waitress's intimate touch of Chuck. She knew that he would look at her because when did Chuck Bass not look at an attractive woman? But to her surprise he kept his eyes trained on her and ignored ht waitress.

She huffed away after receiving his order. Blair sent her a death glare with her eyes, hoping that she would drop dead on the spot. He grinned at her reaction. She was so fucking jealous that it wasn't even funny.

They got to talking about what had happened during the last few days. He had been busy trying to impress Bart with some new ideas of how to improve Bass Industries. So far, Bart had been resistant to try and accept the changes that Chuck had suggested to him. She listened to him over dinner as he explained his frustration with not being taken serious by his own father.

She in turn told him about how her mother had called her from Italy and asked her to move there with her. Chuck gave all the right expressions at everything and he understood the enormous strain her mother had put over her.

"So she just expects you to drop your life and go move there with her?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she says that she misses me. But I know that's not true, she just doesn't trust me and wants to know what I'm up to at all hours."

He grinned. "She can rest assured that you'll be alright. I mean, how much trouble could you get into with me?"

Blair laughed. "A whole hell of a lot."

He snickered with her. The waitress came back to see if they wanted to order desert. She declined. "Mr. Bass, would you like anything else?" Her hand went back to his arm and was rubbing it tantalizingly.

Blair had enough of this. She slapped her arm away. "It would be very nice of you if you didn't flirt in front of me with my boyfriend. Don't fucking touch him again, unless you want to deal with me personally." She got the hint immediately and left them alone in peace.

He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "You do know that you just called me your boyfriend?"

"I realized that, Chuck. Isn't that what you are?"

"Damn straight I am."

They got up and moved over to the edge of the roof to look down below. While Blair was looking down at the street, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She moaned and tilted her neck to the side to give him better access.

He groaned in approval. She reached for his head behind her and slanted her mouth over his. His mouth opened under hers and they shared a kiss filled with longing and passion. Their tongues had just started to slip into each other's mouths when she heard somebody scream something at her.

"Blair, are you seriously fucking Bass now?" It was Carter Baizen.

Chuck moved away from her instantly and she stared down at Carter, but said nothing. Eventually he tired of taunting her and moved on to his next victim, she imagined. But the mood was ruined by what Carter had just said and she knew that Chuck was going to take it to heart.

Blair went to go over to him and touch him gently but he shrugged her off angrily.

This was not going to be easy, she knew that already. "Chuck. You can't take what he says seriously. You know he's an asshole, everybody does."

He turned to face her with a malicious look on his face. "Like everybody thinks I'm an asshole? Is that what you mean? I think you were right about everything Blair; this just isn't going to work out. We're better off as friends."

Blair felt herself get red in the face from anger and his stupidity. "We both know that's not true. I may have said that at one time but only because I was scared of my feelings for you."

He paced along the whole rooftop while muttering to himself. Finally, he just exploded. "We haven't even been on one date and already we're getting made fun of! We both know that it's going to keep happening because nobody believes that I can be faithful to you. Don't you care what people think?"

"Yeah, I do. But not as much as I want to be with you. Nothing else matters as long as we're together."

He tugged his hands viciously through his hair. "As much as I do want to be with you too, I won't be able to take stuff like that happening to us every day. We're going to have to try and go back to the way we were before."

She stalked over to him and pressed her body against him while seductively rubbing her pelvis against his groin. "Do you really think we can do that?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"No." he grated out before his mouth crashed down on hers. He slammed his hips into hers, so she could feel the power of his arousal for her. Chuck's tongue plundered her mouth while his body overreacted to her nearness. His tongue plundered her mouth with a frenzied rush. There was no way they could go back to what they had been before. It would be absolutely impossible.

He broke the kiss. "I think we should forget what I just said."

She smiled at him and he could see the victory in her eyes. "I think that would be a great idea." Her mouth reclaimed his and then he could think no more.

XOXO

The rest of their date had gone smoothly. They had taken a walk in Central Park after they had left the restaurant but he had felt conflicted. He wanted nothing more than to grab Blair's hand and hold it, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that just yet. Chuck had dropped her off at home and he had done one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He resisted Blair urges and didn't sleep with her. He wanted to desperately but it still didn't feel right. The main reason why? He loved her and wanted to tell her that, but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way.

Although he knew that she had a deep attraction for him, he still didn't know if it was more than that for her like it was for him. He thought so because she had broken up with Nate for him and many countless other things. But was he ready to risk it all on her and to tell Blair how he really felt?

He felt like he was. He had made a lame excuse to her about why he couldn't sleep with her and fled her apartment. Because he knew if he stayed there a moment longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Chuck was also still worried about what everyone was going to say about them but he decided that it was worth it. The only opinion he really cared about was Blair's and everyone else could go fuck themselves.

XOXO

_He was furious, Blair." He told her with an undeniable edge in his voice._

"_How did he find out that you lost your virginity to Georgina?"_

_He looked down before answering her. "That's not what Bart found out about. He actually walked in on me having sex with someone."_

_Blair gasped and looked shocked. She knew Chuck had a wild streak to him, but didn't know that he would go that far. "Why the hell would you have sex on your own father's bed?"_

_A little grin popped up on his face and he smiled at her. "For the excitement, what else?"_

"_Was it with Georgina again?" She asked._

"_Hell, no." He sounded affronted that she would even ask that._

"_Who?"_

_He told her and she was shocked by some of the trailer trash hoes that he slept with. She wanted to get off the topic and decided to ask him something else. "What did Bart do?"_

_His face suddenly changed and became very angry. "He threw me off the bed and said that it was never to happen again if I wanted to continue living with him. But, who the fuck does he think he is? He can't lecture me about sex when he brings women home all the time with the same sole purpose as I do."_

_Blair got off of his bed and walked over to him. She placed her hand gently on his back and tried to comfort him and calm his anger down. "Try to relax, Chuck. I know what you must be feeling like."_

_He started to interrupt but she cut him off. "You're thinking of what a hypocrite Bart is, right?"_

_He stared at her speechlessly. "Yeah, how do you always know when something is wrong what I'm thinking?"_

_She put her hands on his waist. "Because I'm your best friend and I know you better than you might think. I'm always going to know when something is bothering you, Chuck. Just like you do with me."_

_He placed his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you, Blair. You always know how to say the right thing to calm me down. I really don't know what I would do without you."_

_She returned his hug. "I think the best thing would be to go talk to Bart and tell him how you're feeling. You should mention how he can't ridicule you for one thing when he does the same thing."_

_He was about to turn down her idea but instead found himself saying, "Yeah, I think you might be right. Bart has got to know that he can't get away with talking to me like that."_

_XOXO_

He snickered to himself while he thought back to that day and how furious he had been with his father. He had always cherished his advice above everything else and he wanted his approval desperately. Maybe this time could be different. He couldn't even believe that he was considering this but he was going to go talk to his father and see what he thought about his and Blair's situation. Maybe he would be able to impart some of his wisdom. Maybe being the key word.

XOXO

Twenty minutes later, Chuck walked into his father's study. The nervousness fluttered in his stomach, he always got worried when he was around his father. He was so intimidating. But he had come this far and he was a Bass after all. He wouldn't let his father get the best of him this time.

Bart was hard at work looking over some papers when Chuck called out to him. "Father, I wanted to discuss something with you."'

He barely looked up from his paperwork. "I'm very busy, Chuck. I would like it if you didn't bother me right now."

Chuck mentally cringed at the sound of his voice but he wasn't about to back down. "Well, that's too bad. This is very important to me and I think you can take a couple minutes out of your day to talk to me."

This was the point when Bart looked up. He had never heard Chuck sounding so serious in his life and he instantly put his papers down. He felt his hard expression fleeing from his face. "Alright, what is it?"

Chuck slumped down into the chair. "It's about Blair."

"Is she okay?" Bart knew how much she meant to him. The friendship was everything to Chuck.

He sighed. "No, everything isn't alright. I'm in love with her."

Bart stared back at him, speechless for the first time in his life. His voice returned to it's normal hard quality. "That's impossible. You don't fall in love."

"Why the fuck does everyone seem to think that it's impossible? It all depends on the person and I do fucking love Blair!" He exploded.

Bart looked at his son and he had to admit that there seemed to be a certain change in his demeanor. "How did this happen?"

"I don't even really know. One day we were fine being friends and the next everything changed and we wanted more than that."

"So, what's the problem?" Bart asked.

Chuck buried his head in his lap while he mumbled. "It feels so right between us but what happens if it doesn't work out between us? Then we'll have screwed everything up for nothing. I can't lose Blair ever and that thought scares the hell out of me."

He shook his head, trying to understand how Chuck had changed so rapidly in such a short time. He had never been so open with his feelings before and it was something that he would never do. "Have you slept with her?"

"No." He told his father in an annoyed tone.

"Then, what does that tell you? How old were you when you lost your virginity? Fourteen?"

"Actually, twelve." He admitted reluctantly.

Bart shot him a look of disbelief. "This is my whole point, Chuck. If she didn't mean anything you would have already slept with her and moved on to the next woman. This shows how much you care about her. When have you ever showed another girl the same consideration?"

He swallowed hard. "I know all of that, father. I'm in love with her but what happens when we mess it all up? How can we just go back to being friends?"

Bart tried to screw his face up into a smile but found he couldn't. "That's a risk you're going to have to decide if you want to take. Sometimes you have to let go of your heart and you get something in return that is the best thing in your life. That's Blair for you. This might just wind up being it for you, Chuck. Take a chance on her."

He raised his hand and looked at his father with gratitude. "You're right; I think I just needed to hear it from someone else to know if I was doing the right thing. I'm going to go find Blair. Thanks, dad." He got up and went to hug Bart.

Bart returned his hug. It was the first time they had ever shared a hug and it left him with a warm squishy feeling in his chest that he wasn't sure he liked. He watched Chuck race out the door.

XOXO

Blair was sitting at her vanity table when she saw him fly through the door. She had just been thinking of him and he had appeared. She wondered if he was just a figment of her imagination. Surely, that was impossible. "Chuck?"

He leaned against the wall, panting. "I ran all the way back here."

"Why? You only dropped me off from our date two hours ago."

He moved towards her. "I was being an asshole tonight when I said that I wanted us to go back to just being friends. We both know that they can never happen and we do want more than that."

"What are you saying, Chuck?" She already knew but she wanted to hear him say the words. "I want to go into phase three."

"What's phase three?"

"Sex." He replied.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I know that was an awful place to stop but I felt like I had to save the rest up for chapter 11. And I broke my ankle yesterday and I need to sleep my pain off. *cries* But, here is the dilemma for the next chapter. Blair and Chuck will be having sex in the next. I can either make it mature or I can do the clean version of it. It's totally up to you. Just leave me a review as to which you would prefer. Go for mature, that's where my writing is it's best. J/k. It's your decision, just let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Eleven

**This chapter is rated VM for VERY MATURE.**

Her mind screamed, YES! Was he finally going to give into her and spare them both the agony of waiting. "Sex? Are you serious?"

Chuck moved closer to her. "Yes, I have never been more fucking serious in my entire life. Do you still want me?" He breathed into her ear.

His hot breath fanned her ear, and she felt the need to sit down on her bed before her legs gave out and she went crashing onto the floor. "Chuck, I need to know now if we're really going to go through with it this time. You're not going to start and then stop and leave me all frustrated, are you?"

He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I can't wait anymore, Blair. It's been months since I've been with anybody else, ever since that day we kissed I couldn't find it in myself to sleep with somebody. That's got to show you that I want you and only you, and to be truthful I am so tired of waiting."

A smile spread across her face. "So am I, but let's not wait anymore. I need you too much, Chuck."

With a groan he captured her lips between his and he pulled her body closer to his. The kiss turned out to be too gentle for Blair and she grabbed his head, and plunged her tongue inside of his mouth so she could turn up the heat. He immediately complied with her wishes and they shared many tongue thrusting kisses. But soon enough kisses, turned out not to be enough for the both of them.

He backed her up until she fell on top of the bed and he sank his knees on the mattress and crawled on top of her body. Chuck's lips instantly went to her neck and she pushed her hair aside so he could have easier access. He licked a path up to her ear. "Chuck." She whined in protest, once she felt him sit up on the bed.

He bent down to take his shoes off. "Shh, don't worry I'm not going to back out this time. I just realized that I have way too many clothes on compared to you." His eyes darkened even more when he saw the silky, powder blue silk that served as his only piece of clothing before he got to see her naked body. His mouth salivated at the sight of her.

He removed his shoes, socks, and suit jacket before he returned to the bed with her. He kissed her again wanting to get her nice and ready for him. His hands went to her shoulder and pushed the flimsy material down until he rested around her waist and her breasts were bared for him. Blair's nipples were already hard with arousal for him. He couldn't resist, he lowered his head until his tongue came into contact with one of her nipples and he lavished his attention on it. He pulled on it gently with his teeth while she panted continuously from his ministrations. He did the same to her other breast and suckled her repeatedly.

"Oh my gosh. Chuck, please." She begged him.

"Not yet, Blair." He found that his voice didn't sound like his own. He was raspy and deep from arousal.

He kissed his way down her stomach and swirled his tongue in her belly button. This made her back arch off the bed, and for her to moan again. He lowered his head more and pulled her slip the rest of the way off and threw it on the floor. Blair was left in only a red thong. He gulped, because he could see by the way that material was sticking to her lips that she was soaked.

Chuck moved his thumb over had mound and felt the wetness seeping out and onto his hand. "You're so wet, Blair." His voice came out as a growl.

"Always for you."

Her words set his body even more on fire and he moved her thong to the side and let his fingers feel her bare flesh. He coated his fingers in her wetness and circled her clit. "Are you ready?"

Blair couldn't find the words to speak, so she just nodded her head rapidly. He tore her panties all the way off and placed his head in between her legs. He lightly kissed her thighs before reaching her center, he paused before he dove in. As soon as she felt his mouth touch her, she bucked her hips hard into his face. Chuck grabbed her hips to steady her and used his tongue to lick up and down her folds.

After moments of suckling her, he chewed on her clit and that's when she came undone. She had a mind blowing orgasm on his face. "CHUCK!!!" She screamed out. He stayed with her through her orgasm and finally lifted his head when her body settled down. He licked the leftover juices that were on his face.

Blair could barely focus on anything because of the mind blowing pleasure that he had just bestowed on her, although she flipped her body over so she was straddling him. "It's my turn." She said with a grin while tearing his shirt open.

While she helped him out of his shirt, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. But he left his boxers on for now.

Blair was past the point of foreplay now; she just needed him inside of her as soon as possible. She kissed her way down his body and licked a nipple before reaching his boxers. She tore the waistband down slowly, she was anxious to see what was inside. She had felt it but had never actually seen it yet.

Finally she overcome with anticipation and just tore his boxers the rest of the way down. She sat transfixed when she saw his actually erection. He was hard enough to break nails. Chuck watched her reaction with a sudden sense of trepidation, she looked a little nervous. Was she going to back out?

Her hand slowly reached out to wrap it around his length and she gave him a gentle squeeze. He closed his eyes while she ran her hand up and down his shaft. It got to be too much only after a little while.

He wrapped his hand around hers and helped stroked himself but then he knew he had to stop. He let out a guttural moan. "Blair, you have to stop. This is not how I want to get off for our first time together."

She stopped immediately and pushed herself up his body until she reached his mouth. She kissed him once. "I'm ready, Chuck." Her voice had taken on a breathy quality and it was the absolute sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. He reached across his nightstand and grabbed his wallet, and pulled out a condom. He unwrapped the foil packet but she stalled him.

Blair held out her hand. "Give me that."

He placed the condom in her hand and almost had a heart attack when she rolled it down his shaft. Her hand was just so very small and he had the urge to pump his length into her hand. But that was for another time.

He positioned himself between her thighs and ran a hand in between her legs. She was still wet, so that was going to make this a lot easier. The tip of his cock slid into her entrance, but then he stopped himself. "I'll be gentle Blair; I promise you that I will make this good for you."

She nodded. Chuck pushed a few more inches into her and felt the resistance of her body, and he saw the grimace on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He pushed the rest of the way into her and a sensation that he had never felt before came over him. He knew what it was though. Love.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blair?"

She smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm better than okay."

He couldn't hold back anymore, he had waited for this moment for so long anyways. He started to move inside of her. Slow, steady strokes at first but then he could control himself no longer and the strokes turned into hard and fast ones.

He buried his head in Blair's shoulder and thrusted into her with abandon. "Oh my god, Chuck." Her voice called out and it just made him hotter.

"It's so fucking good, B." He wasn't going to last much longer and wanted to make sure she got off before him. His hand went down to her clit and with three strokes she came undone. This set off his own orgasm.

"Fuck." He cursed as he unleashed into her willing body.

They collapsed on top of each other and said nothing for a while.

He turned to face her with a huge grin on his face. "Well?"

She grinned back at him. "I have to say all the rumors that I have been hearing for years are absolutely true. You are amazing in bed."

Chuck burst out laughing at this. "You really think so?"

"I do, without a doubt."

"You are so going to get lucky with that answer, Blair." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

She placed her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

XOXO

The next day dawned bright and early for Blair, she couldn't sleep she was still so giddy over what had happened last night. They had made love repeatedly last night, against the wall, in the shower, and even in his limo. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face, no matter how hard she tried, although she had to admit that she wasn't trying very hard at all.

She looked down at the man that was still asleep next to her and felt her heart fluttering again. That seemed to happen a lot when she was around Chuck; he was just such an amazing person. A year ago she never thought that any of this could happen but now she couldn't imagine it not happening. She loved him; maybe she always had on some level.

She sank down onto her mountain of pillows and she felt the bed tilt beside her.

He had woken up; he pushed himself up from the bed. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Blair turned to him. "Actually, I was thinking about you and how damn happy you make me."

Chuck reached over to take a tendril of her hair and he wrapped it around his hand playfully. "Blair, I want to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He sat up all the way in the bed and let the sheet fall to his waist. "I didn't want to tell you last night because I knew that you would just think I was saying it so we would have sex."

A puzzled look came over her face. "I'm confused now. What are you saying, Chuck?"

"I always thought that this would be the hardest thing to say in my life, but when it's with you it just turns out to be so simple to get the words out. I've felt this way for a long time but I didn't know if you would feel the same way, so I kept my mouth shut. I still don't know if you do, but I want to tell you now." He took a deep breath. "I love you, B."

Her eyes immediately went to his but she didn't say a word. He waited for her reaction but it never came. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to know what she thought. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Blair glanced at him and he saw that she had an astonished look on her face. "Did you just tell me you love me?"

"I did, Blair."

"Wow! I've just got to take it all in."

When she still didn't say anything, his temper started to get the best of him. "Are you ever going to fucking say something? You're killing me here."

She giggled. "Do you really not know?"

He shook his head.

She crawled on top of his chest and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. "Chuck, of course I love you. I think on some weird level that I might always have, you've always been there for me but it's turned into something more. I didn't think you would ever love me because I know of your lifestyle."

"Blair." He began, but she cut him off. "Chuck, I know that you will remain faithful to me because I really do believe that you love me. I love you so much that it's actually crazy. Ever since we shared our first kiss a few months ago, I knew that things were going to change and I don't regret anything. I love everything about you, Chuck Bass. Your fiery temper, your passion, definitely your scheming ways because there so much like mine and now I love your incredible body too." Her eyes glanced down to his body.

He rolled her over. "That was some speech, Waldorf. I love all those things about you too, and I want you to know that I would never cheat on you. I just could never do that."

Concern crept into her voice. "I trust you Chuck, but how do you know that you won't? I mean, that's how you've always been and it's hard to stop once you stop."

He placed his thumb on the top of her lip and caught the flesh between his fingers. "There's one simple reason that I will never cheat on you, Blair."

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly, his touch was starting to get to her.

He leaned down until his lips were right against her ear. "Because you're it for me, and you're more than enough for me. With you I don't need anyone else because all I want is you. I haven't felt the desire in months to sleep with another woman because I don't crave one now since I have you. You're the other part to me, Blair Waldorf." He reached down to reclaim her mouth.

XOXO

_Why was she wasting her time doing this? She was going to be seventeen in a few days time and shouldn't be using her time by spying on someone. Especially when that someone was her best friend. Why the hell was she spying on Chuck anyways?_

_The answer came easily to her. She wanted to know what was going on with him, lately he wasn't spending as much time with her as usual He seemed to be sneaking off quite a lot, and she was determined to find out where he was going and who he was seeing._

_Blair hid behind a tall tree where she was obscured, and he wouldn't be able to tell that she was there. She waited impatiently for him to come out of his apartment building. About an hour later he did, and she didn't like what she saw._

_Chuck walked out and he was all over some redhead. He was kissing her in public and nuzzling on her neck. What the fuck? Since when did Chuck go out in public with a woman when Gossip Girl could see them? Why did she even care what he did? She watched him for a few more minutes until he disappeared with the girl into his limo._

_She stepped out behind the tree and sank onto the bench next to it. What was going on with her? She didn't know why she felt this weird sensation in her stomach that felt a lot like jealously. But that was impossible, why in the world would she be jealous of Chuck Bass?_

_Then it hit her. She wasn't jealous of him, but jealous that he was with someone else. But why, was it because she missed spending time with him or was it something more than that? The questions wouldn't stop popping into her mind and she hated herself for it. Chuck had always been her best friend, when had things changed enough for her to get jealous? The thing that bothered her most was that he was obviously dating someone and he didn't care enough to tell her about it._

_She mentally cursed herself. Why had this happened to her, was she actually starting to developing feelings for her best friend?_

_Blair steeled herself later that night for tomorrow when she would see Chuck at school. Nothing would change; she kept repeating that over and over again to herself. She was almost sure of it when she saw him the following morning._

_But as soon as she laid her eyes on Chuck, she knew that she had been dead wrong. Things had seemed to change overnight; she acted the same with him though. So he would suspect nothing, that was the last thing that could happen._

_She watched his lips moving over the next few days and had the sudden urge to see what they would feel like if he kissed her. Ger life had turned from good to horrible overnight. The reason, she was now lusting for her best friend. And there would never be something worse than that. Fuck. She would never let him know, she just had to pretend like nothing had changed. She would convince herself of that too._

_XOXO_

"Well, how did it go with Nate?" Blair asked.

Serena smiled. "It's going very well, I actually kissed him last week."

Blair raised her eyebrows. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah, I did, and it was amazing."

"I'm happy for you then, S."

Nate came up behind them and placed his hand on Serena's shoulder. He shot Blair an embarrassed look. "Are you okay with this, Blair? It's not going to make things weird, is it?"

Blair actually had to fight the urge to laugh. Who the hell did he think he was? She had never wanted him and he knew that, so why was he acting like she should feel hurt. The answer came very easily to her; he was trying to placate his ego.

She was saved from answering his question because Chuck came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Archibald." His tone showing his annoyance. "Why the hell would Blair care if you're with Serena?"

"I don't know, I just thought because we dated and everything."

A smirk spread across Chuck's face. "You didn't think obviously, but Blair and I are together now so I doubt she's feeling the pain of your breakup anymore. Being as she broke up with you."

Nate's mouth hung open but he said nothing, he just stormed off taking Serena with him.

Chuck turned to her. "Are you mad that I just did that? I just couldn't stand the thought of him thinking that you ever really cared about him. He's a prime A asshole, Blair."

She couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her throat. "I actually had to fight the urge to laugh because it was so ridiculous of him to think that I would be upset. And I'm glad you told him that, he needed to be taken down a few notches."

He laughed against the side of her throat as he kissed her. "I actually want to ask you something, Blair. The other night before we made love for the first time it was actually Bart who convinced me to see the light and take a chance with you."

Her expression turned to pure shock. "Your father convinced you? Wow, I never thought you two would ever talk about stuff like that."

"Neither did I, but it kind of just happened and I wanted to know what he thought. Anyways, now he's planning dinner for tomorrow night and he expects you to come? What do you say?"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: There will be more Bart and Chuck scenes in the next chapter; I decided to incorporate more of Bart because I loved the turn the last chapter had taken with his and Chuck's talk. So you can expect a whole lot more of Bart. First off, I just have to give a little shout out to two people. First off, I want to say thank you to CynicalShadows, who has also reviewed every chapter that I have ever written. This totally means a lot to me, so thank you. Also for those of you who don't know about her awesome fanfic, "Will not remember, Cannot forget. It has actually become my favorite fanfic out there, so it would do you a lot of good to go and check it out. Second to Artemisphoenix, there is nothing like receiving one of your comments or reviews. They effectively put a smile on my face every time. Also another great fanfic, "Waldorf Soiree." If you haven't seen this one make sure to also check it out because I just love the idea of it and is wonderfully written. And just to let you know all the Bart is for you, since I know you love him so much. But I am really starting to love writing him. So a big thanks to the two of you. Now on to the actual chapter, I don't know if I went overboard with the sex scene, so you are definitely going to have to let me know. Reviews are always needed for me, so please leave me one.**

**-Sam-**


	12. Chapter 12

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Twelve

"So, what are you even supposed to wear to meet your boyfriend's grumpy dad?" Blair asked Serena and Nate at school the next day. They were all sitting in the courtyard eating their lunch.

Nate let out a bark of laughter while throwing his arm around Serena. "That's not really my deal Blair, but I'm sure Serena would be willing to help you."

Serena smiled as she noticed Nate's arm around her. He was so possessive of her and she secretly loved it. "You know I'm not the one that everybody goes too for style advice around here but I'd be happy to help you after school. That's if you want me too."

Blair wiped the crumbs off of her fingers. "I would love your help S; it would be so helpful to have another opinion that is female." She watched as Serena and Nate kissed and she actually felt happy that they were together. Everything had worked out for the best. In the last two weeks since she and Chuck had made love for the first time, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Serena, Nate, I just want to say how glad I am that everything worked out for you guys. Everything did turn out for the best."

Nate grinned as he stroked Serena's hair. "Everything really did Blair and even though we dated, it doesn't even feel weird between us, does it?" Blair shook her head. He continued, "I hope Chuck's not mad about what I said last week."

She smiled. "No, it's okay Nate. Chuck is extremely jealous if I talk to you, so just ignore him." She let out a laugh. "Don't worry about him; I can keep him in line."

They all shared a laugh at this.

They walked back into school just as the bell was about to ring. Serena turned around to face Blair. "I'll come over later and we find something perfect for you to wear for the whole dinner with Chuck and Bart. Don't worry about it Blair, everything will turn out great tonight."

She grimaced. "I hope so Serena. I've met Bart so many times before but this is different since I'm the girlfriend now. I just hope that he'll accept me for who I am. I know how demanding Bart can be."

Serena gave her a quick hug before running off to her next class. Lucky for Blair she had a free study period, she could really use the time to think about everything. She walked over to her locker to put her books away when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind. A huge smile lit up her face. "Chuck?"

She felt a rumble of laughter behind her back. "Where you expecting someone else?"

"Of course not." She remarked as she turned around and gave him a kiss. As usual the kiss turned hot within seconds and they were full on making out in the middle of the school hallway. It was lucky for them that no one was around.

Chuck broke the kiss first. "Oh my god Blair, you can get me horny with one kiss. It's the most amazing thing."

She was secretly pleased at his words. Ever since she had lost her virginity to him, she had become a sex crazed monster around him. She wholeheartedly blamed him for tainting her. She pressed her pelvis down on his blatant erection. "Do I now?" She purred.

He titled his erection towards her. She was driving him crazy on purpose, he knew that for sure. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the janitor's closet.

"Chuck, where are we going?" She asked with a giggle.

He smirked at her. "You know where."

She gave him a stern look. "I'm not going to have sex with you in there."

He led her to the closet. "Yes you are."

Blair went willingly into the closet. It was the third time this week.

XOXO

Serena walked into Blair's bedroom and was immediately pulled towards her closet.

"Thank god you're here, Serena. I'm going insane here and I have to meet Chuck in an hour for the dinner. You've got to help me find the perfect outfit or I will be humiliated for the rest of my life in front of Bart Bass."

Serena had to fight the urge to laugh; she knew Blair wouldn't appreciate it if she did. She opened the closet door and was stunned by the amount of clothes that Blair had in her closet. "Okay, let's find you something great to wear."

Serena did her best, but whatever she picked out for her to wear, Blair dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

She narrowed her eyes. "Blair, you have thrown everything that you own out of your closet. Come on, there is something in here that you can wear tonight."

Blair shook her head furiously. "No, there's not." She wailed. "Nothing screams the perfect girlfriend which is what I wanted to be portrayed as."

"B, that's a nice thought but I'm sure Chuck doesn't want you to even do that. Don't go to be dinner and act all fake just for the sake of pleasing Bart. Just be you and the rest will fall in place."

Blair knew that she was right. She couldn't be this stressed out about it, she was just going to have to calm down and take everything that Bart threw at her with ease. She just hoped she would be able to succeed.

She nodded and Serena went through all the clothes that were thrown on her bed. She riffled through them and after awhile Serena picked out a knee length black skirt, a red ruffled top, black classic pumps, and a perfect gold headband.

She looked at Serena in amazement. "You know for not caring about your own style, you certainly have a great sense of it."

She grinned. "Why can I say, Blair? I'm just not that into it for myself but I do have a great eye for it."

Serena hugged her goodbye and Blair got ready for the infamous date with Chuck and his father. Once everything was in place and she got her makeup applied, she headed out the door. She felt like she was going to decide her own fate on whether or not she was good enough. She prayed that she would come out on top of all of this and not make a fool out of herself. She did have a very bad habit of rambling when she was nervous. Let's just hope that didn't happen tonight.

XOXO

Blair walked into the Bass home and saw Chuck lounging in a chair, but Bart to be nowhere in sight. She breathed a little sigh of relief; maybe he wouldn't show up after all. Perhaps he was too busy with running Bass Industries or something like that.

Chuck stood up and she made her way over to him. A little smile played on her lips when she noticed his eyes straying down to glance over her body. As soon as she reached him, he placed his hands on her hips. "You look absolutely amazing and completely fuckable." He said with his usual leer in place.

She slapped his arm."Chuck!" She said in an offended tone but she really wasn't. She loved that she had this effect over him. He laughed at her. "Where is your father?"

"He's upstairs fishing up some of his business dealings but he'll be done before dinner starts."

Her heart sank, so he really was going to be joining them for dinner. She was just going to have to make sure that she impressed him with whatever she had.

Chuck sat back down in his chair and drew her down to his lap. "Are you nervous about tonight, Blair?"

She eyed him; it was amazing how he always knew what she was thinking. But he was her best friend, and now her boyfriend and lover. The last part made her smile even though she didn't feel that much like smiling anymore. "I am, you've always told me such horror stories about him and I guess that has made me skittish. If you can't impress him, how am I going to be able to?" She had just voiced her deepest fear concerning Bart.

He placed a comforting kiss at the nape of her neck and tried to reassure her. "There's a difference, Blair. My father has always liked you and you don't even have to try hard because what's not to love? Bart has always been disapproving of me and that's never going to stop. But he'll love you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?" He drew her mouth down to his and as soon as Chuck's lips touched hers, she immediately forgot about the conversation and the dinner with Bart. He coaxed her lips apart and slid his tongue inside of her mouth and she welcomed him inside. They were still kissing and didn't even hear the sounds of someone padding down the carpeted stairs.

Bart went over to the chair they were both sitting in and waited for them to notice him. When they didn't, he cleared his throat.

They sprang apart instantly and she groaned with embarrassment. She wanted to make a good impression and instead Bart had seen her groping his son. Well if he didn't dislike her to begin with, he certainly would now.

Blair got off of his lap and made a wretched attempt to straighten her clothes which were beyond wrinkled from all of Chuck's caresses. She went over to Bart. "Mr. Bass." She said meekly.

"Blair." He said with a cool nod. That was all he said to her before he moved over to Chuck.

"Father." He said with annoyance in his voice. He was annoyed since he had interrupted him and Blair from what they had been doing.

A stern and disapproving look came over Bart's face. "Do you think you'll be able to keep your hands off Miss Waldorf for the rest of the night so we can actually have dinner?"

"I'll do my best." Chuck replied with a cheeky smile.

They walked into the dining room and Blair decided that she had to try and make amends. "I'm sorry Mr. Bass for what you just saw." She said with an embarrassed smile.

He waved a hand at her apology. "Don't worry about that. And do call me Bart; Mr. Bass makes me feel so old."

They took their seats at the table. Bart at one end, Chuck at the other, and Blair right smack in the middle. The housekeeper each poured them a flute of champagne. She took hers with a shaky hand and gulped some down, thankful for the taste of the liquid.

Bart noticed this. "So Blair, you must tell me how you and Chuck have gotten to this point in your lives. I always thought you two were just the best of friends. But I guess I can't say I'm surprised because I knew Chuck could never just be friends with a woman. Has it always been this way between you?"

Chuck threw his father an irritated glare. "Stop badgering her."

Blair shook her head at him before returning her attention to Bart. "Its fine, but you're actually wrong on several counts if I may say so."

Bart looked surprised but motioned for her to continue.

"Chuck and I met when we were ten years old and we have been platonic friends for the last eight years. There was never anything between us but friendship and we both loved that we had a friend in each other. We never wanted to mess that up and we never felt the need too."

"So how did this happen then?" Bart questioned.

Blair continued. "When I began dating Nate something changed. I don't know what it was but I finally realized that Chuck was more than just a friend. I really think that the feelings I have for him have always been there, maybe I just didn't pay attention to them before. Anyways, we've been going back and forth for awhile but we finally admitted to each other how we felt and that's how we got here."

Bart's eyes bored into hers. "Do you love my son?"

Chuck sighed loudly.

She turned to Chuck and gave him one of her secret smiles to let him know that she was fine with the questioning. She looked directly into Bart's eyes. "I most certainly do."

He appeared to be satisfied with her answer. A moment passed between Blair and Chuck, and they both felt like they were the only two people in the room. That was interrupted when Bart asked Chuck a question.

"Chuck! I asked you if you love Blair."

He looked into his father's eyes. "There are a lot of things that I haven't been sure of in my life but this is not one of them. I know with absolute clarity that I love Blair."

A smile almost titled against Bart's mouth. Almost. "Well, I am very glad to see that you two are serious about each other. Like I've said, I never thought I'd see that day with Chuck."

Blair was about to reprimand Bart and say something to defend her boyfriend but the next thing she knew she had blacked out and Chuck was kneeling beside her with a worried frown on his face.

"Blair! Are you okay? What happened? You scared the shit out of me!"

Bart was out of his chair also and she felt another wave of embarrassment hit her. Now she had even fainted at the dinner, what else could go wrong? "I'm fine, Chuck." She reassured him. "I've been feeling lightheaded all day, this happens to me some time."

"Are you sure?" He questioned again.

She grabbed his hand. "Yes, I actually do feel better now. I'm just sorry that it had to happen here."

"Don't worry about it Blair." He stood up but seemed hesitant to go back to his seat and leave her. She gave him one of her brightest smiles and Chuck finally seemed to realize that she was okay.

After a few minutes of silence, Bart asked her, "Are you sure you're okay, Blair?" Even he sounded worried and that made her feel all the more ashamed.

She smiled faintly. "I am. I'm just sorry that this had to happen now."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly until they were on desert. Blair had just smoothed her napkin down on her lap when she heard Bart ask, "So son tell me what college have you decided to apply too? You're not going to Yale, like Blair?"

Chuck had been dreading this moment for a while now. "Father, I was planning on applying to several colleges to see which would be the best fit for me but I've changed my mind. I don't want to go off to college and ever hardly see Blair. That would be the worst thing that could happen to me." He took a deep breath. "That's why I decided that I'm not going to college."

She groaned inwardly, she knew that Bart wasn't going to like this news. But she felt happy with what Chuck had decided; she didn't want to be separated anymore from him than he did from her.

"Excuse me?" Bart yelled in cold fury."

"Calm down." Chuck said. "I'm not going to be going to college because when I graduate from high school and turn eighteen, I want to be let in on running Bass Industries with you."

Bart looked at him in shock and his carefully placed mask began to unravel. "Are you serious?"

Chuck nodded. "I will admit that the idea of running the company did not hold much fascination for me at first but it has grown on me. I really want you to teach me the ropes." He waited nervously for his father's reaction.

A true smile spread across Bart's face. "Nothing would make me happier than to see you enter the company and help me run it. It is your rightful place after all. Although I do want you to be sure of this before you decide, so are you positive?"

Chuck let a small grin come over his face. "I really do, I've always wanted too in a way. This company has to stay in the family and I am ready to prove that I can do it."

Bart still had a smile on his face. "Did Blair have anything to do with this?"

"She knows nothing about it but she did factor into my decision. I'm not going to lie, Blair is absolutely the most important thing in my life and nothing is going to change that." She beamed at his words. "I want to be close to her but I also want to prove myself to you, father. I want to show you that I can be the son you've always wanted me to be."

She excused herself to go to the bathroom, she knew that they needed a private moment just between the two of them and she didn't want to intrude on that.

Once Blair had left the table, Bart immediately began to talk to Chuck. "You've landed someone pretty special there, Chuck. I've always liked Blair but tonight just proves how well suited to you she is. I can see how much she loves you by the way she talks about you."

Chuck leaned further over the table; he wanted to catch his father's every word. Bart continued, "I liked that she had the gall to stand up to me before when I was incorrect about your relationship and I had made assumptions. She is willing to stand up for you and that just proves how much she loves you. And I know you love her too."

He nodded seriously. "I really do love her with all of my heart. And you're not the only one that thought that you would never see me in one relationship. But people can change."

"I know that, Chuck. There's only one thing that I didn't like about tonight."

"What's that?" Chuck asked in concern.

Bart had his usually stern look on his face but he quickly become amused. "That you don't think I'm proud of you. I've always been proud of the fact that you're my son Chuck; I've just never showed it. It's very hard for me to show my true emotions but I do want you to know that I would never want anybody else for my son but you."

Chuck felt moisture clogging his eyes and he quickly ducked his head. But he had a huge grin on his face; he had waited to hear those words come out of his father's mouth for so long. The happiness inside his chest expanded and he felt like screaming out with joy.

Blair hid behind the wall. She had never gone to the bathroom; she had actually been listening to their conversation the whole time. It was a good thing she did too or she would have missed the best thing that had ever happened to Chuck. She couldn't wipe the smile off as she walked back to the dining room table.

XOXO

Blair walked discreetly out of the drugstore she had just been in; she certainly didn't want anyone to see her go in there. She was wearing her black beret so that no one would recognize her.

She walked quickly and methodically back to her apartment. She reached it in record time. Only was she was inside, did she let her death grip on the brown paper bag let go. She took what she had bought out of it. It was a pregnancy test.

Blair had a bad feeling that she was pregnant. She had fainted a few times over the past few weeks, not to mention that she had just missed her period. That had done it, she never missed her cycle. She was dying to know if she actually really was but also extremely nervous.

She finally found the courage to go into the bathroom and do what she had to do to find out if she was pregnant. Now, all she had to do was wait. She glanced at the box, it said to wait two minutes before looking at it. Two minutes suddenly felt like two hours.

She tapped her fingers against the counter over and over again. She glanced at her watch, and the required two minutes had passed. She lifted the test with a shaky hand. The results were in.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So what do you think of that little twist that I threw in there? I'm not sure about it but I do have a lot of ideas to go on so I will make it work. Unfortunately this will be my last update of this particular chapter before my ankle surgery. So, I wouldn't expect an update for about a week or two. *sad face* Anyways, do you know what would make me feel better? Reviews. *laughs* The next story that will be updated is Temptation of the Best Kind on Monday. Until then.**

**-Sam-**


	13. Chapter 13

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Thirteen

Blair lifted the pregnancy test but before she could look at it she threw it back down on the counter. She was scared out of her wits to actually see if she really was pregnant or not. This whole test decided her entire future, which frightened her even more. She slumped down onto the toilet seat trying to get the courage to look at the results.

Things between her and Chuck had been wonderful lately and now if this happened everything would go to hell. She knew that with absolute certainty. Chuck would never want a baby and she couldn't say she blamed him; they were too young for this. But a part of her wanted this for them because she couldn't deny anything that was made out of her and Chuck's love. She was procrastinating and had to stop this. She just had to look at what the test said. Then she would be able to take the next step.

Blair stood up and went over to the sink and lifted the test out of the container she put it in. She brought it up to her face and forced her eyes to look at it. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the result. Two pink lines stared back at her, and that meant that she was indeed pregnant.

She threw the test in her garbage can and went to sit on her bed. It was the strangest thing, she should been upset about this but she wasn't. Blair knew that a part of her was actually hoping for this. She wanted Chuck's baby and she was going to have it now. The only problem was going to be him. She placed her hand on her flat stomach and couldn't get over the fact that her baby was growing inside of her, that was a miracle in itself.

Who knew that she was going to wind up being so blissfully happy about this? A thrill had gone through her when she had read the results and she knew that she would have been supremely disappointed if the test results had been negative. Now all she had to do was tell Chuck.

XOXO

Blair hurried over to Serena's apartment early the next morning. She buzzed the doorbell and waited for her to answer it. Instead, Nate came to the door.

"Blair, what are you doing here?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to talk to Serena about something crucial but I think it's a good idea if you're here too. I need as much support as I can get."

He grabbed her upper arm. "Are you alright?" He asked with a worried frown.

She nodded tersely. "I'm fine. I'll explain everything inside."

She walked further into the apartment and found Serena at the dining room table.

A smile lit up her face. "B! I didn't expect you here. What's going on?"

Blair took a seat opposite Serena at the table and Nate sat in between them but he paused to give Serena a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Serena, Nate, I have something important to tell the both of you." She decided to dive right in and just get it out in the open.

Serena's smile fell off her face a little but she leaned back into Nate's chest. "Okay, go ahead."

"I need both of you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you will stay in this room and not be repeated to anyone, especially Chuck."

"We promise." They both said in unison.

Blair was satisfied with that. "I just found out yesterday but I'm pregnant."

Neither Nate nor Serena said anything they just stared at her with a blank expression on their faces.

Blair started to feel anxious and said a little snippily, "Are you going to say anything?"

Nate found his voice first. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I took the test yesterday and I'm going to see a doctor to confirm it later today."

Serena finally found her voice. "Are you upset, Blair?"

She shook her head. "You know I thought I would be but I can't be. I love Chuck and this is our baby that we made out of that love, and that to me is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. I want this so much."

Serena grimaced. "Blair, you're so young to have a baby. I mean you're only eighteen and you basically have your whole life ahead of you. What about all of your dreams and what you wanted to do with your life?

Blair shot her an angry glare. "If you can't be happy for me then that's fine but don't try to bring me down and get me upset about it. I know what you're talking about S; you think I've screwed up my chance to get into Yale. And maybe I have, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. I would give Yale up in a heartbeat for Chuck and this baby."

Serena reached out to touch Blair's hand but she moved it out of the way before she could clasp it. "Blair, I'm not trying to get you upset or mad, I just want you to be realistic here. It's such a huge responsibility and one that you're too young to do on your own. Do you think Chuck is going to be happy about this?"

She shrugged. "I know he's going to be furious about it because that's how Chuck is. He doesn't want anything to do with children or babies but I'll just have to change his mind. And if he still is being difficult about it, then oh well. No one is going to convince me not to have this baby, not even Chuck."

Nate stood up and began to pace around the room. He turned back to Blair. "Why do you think Chuck is going to be furious?"

She looked at him in amazement. "Do you even have to ask? Do you know the same Chuck that I do? I was his best friend for eight years and we talked about this often. He said that even as an adult he wouldn't want to have children because he didn't want to do the same thing to a child that his father did to him. It's going to be a nightmare to tell him, I know that." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Nate took the chair beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm happy for you, Blair. All that matters to us is if you're happy."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, Nate. That means a lot for you to say that to me after everything that has happened between us. I am happy, I'm just really scared and worried what Chuck is going to say."

"What if Chuck doesn't want the baby?" Serena asked.

She started to get a blinding headache from all of their questioning. "Then I guess I'll be forced to break up with him. I don't even want to imagine that happening right now, I can't even think about my life without Chuck. But if he makes me choose between him and the baby, I will choose the baby. He is not going to tell me what to do; I will make sure of that."

They both shook their heads in agreement at that. "I think that is a very wise decision, Blair." Nate chimed in.

"I know. I need to ask you guys a favor anyways. Can both of you come to dinner tonight? Maybe it will soften the blow a little bit when I tell Chuck."

Serena smiled. "Of course will come to dinner, anything you need don't ever hesitate to ask. We're your friends and we would do anything for you. Do you think that maybe you're overreacting and that Chuck might actually be happy about the baby? He loves you after all."

Blair sighed and rubbed her temple. "I doubt it but I sure hope so."

XOXO

Blair was becoming impatient with all of the waiting she was doing in the doctor's office. First she had to wait before being called into the exam room and now she was waiting again for the doctor to come into the room. She wanted to make sure she was actually pregnant. Maybe she had jumped the gun and she wasn't. Pregnancy tests were inaccurate sometimes and the only way she would know for sure was when the doctor examined her and gave her the news from his own lips. Still not knowing for sure was killing her and she was cursing the doctor to hell when he walked into the room. She adjusted her gown to cover more of her legs.

"I'm Dr. Thompson, Miss…" He consulted the chart. "Waldorf. So what can I do for you today?"

He sat on a stool and snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

She swallowed hard. "I think I might be pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it said that I was but you just never know for sure unless you come to the doctor's office. So, here I am. I just want to confirm it before I tell my boyfriend."

Dr. Thompson nodded. "Alright, well I guess all we have to do now is take a look."

The doctor completed his exam and looked at Blair with a smile on his face. "You were right Miss Waldorf, you are indeed pregnant."

A smile overtook her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How do you think your boyfriend is going to take the news?"

Her smile was replaced by a frown. "I'm not sure. I hope he'll be happy but you just can never tell with him."

He nodded sympathetically. "Good luck with that." He consulted his computer and some charts. "It looks like you're a little over two months pregnant and you're due date is November nineteenth."

"November nineteenth." She repeated, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Everything looks so great so far with the baby. I am going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I will see you back here in four weeks. And if you want then we will take a sonogram and we will be able to tell the sex of the baby."

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson. I would like that very much."

He left the room and Blair shrugged out of the paper gown they had given her and put her regular clothes back on. She placed her hand on her stomach again. She couldn't wait to meet this baby. It was surely going to be the best thing that ever happened to her. She just hoped it would be for Chuck too.

As she left the doctor's office she remembered back to the time that she and Chuck had had the conversation about children and if they would ever have them.

XOXO

_They were sitting on the couch in his suite and he was guzzling a flute of champagne even though he was barely fifteen. Blair didn't criticize him about it though, that was one of the perks of their friendship they accepted each other for who they were and there were not games between them._

_Chuck was regaling her with the latest story of his attempt to bed a brunette beauty. _

_She cut him off. "Chuck, do you ever think about what our life is going to be like when we get older? Who we're going to marry and how many kids we're going to have? Things like that."_

_He had the flute raised to his lips but hurriedly set it down on the coffee table. He smirked. "Why would I think about things like that? We're only fifteen years old, Blair."_

"_I know. I always think about these kinds of things. I just can't help myself. I want the perfect life, the perfect marriage, and the perfect kids." He laughed at this but she continued on. "Do you want any of those things that I just mentioned?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not entirely sold on the marriage idea but I am certain that I never want to have kids."_

"_Why?" She asked puzzled._

"_I just don't think it would be fair to the kid if I was it's father. After seeing how my father treated me I don't think I could ever have kids because I would be scared that I would do the same thing. Bart's scared me for life on this particular subject."_

_She gripped his hand. "You would never be like that to your child. You know why?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You know better than Bart ever did. You're not like him Chuck, even though you pretend you are. You are so much better than that."_

"_I don't know if I am, Blair." He said with an uncharacteristic sad expression on his face._

"_You are." She insisted. "Don't you want to experience that kind of love in your life?"_

_His playful nature returned and he ruffled her hair with his hands. "The only person I'll ever love is you, Waldorf."_

_She laughed with him. "Back at you, Bass."_

_XOXO_

Blair made her way back home after the doctor's appointment to get ready for dinner that evening. She just hoped that Chuck had changed his mind in the last couple of years or she was going to be completely screwed. He had to want this baby; she just kept reminding herself over and over again of that fact. Except she didn't believe it at all.

XOXO

She sighed; dinner was not going how she planned it at all. Instead, Chuck was sullen and moody while Serena and Nate chatted with each other. After thirty minutes of tense silence she finally exploded. "Are we ever going to actually talk to each other?!"

Chuck placed his hand over hers, trying to calm her down. "It's a little awkward to say the least, B." He turned to Serena and Nate. "I don't know, Serena was it?" She nodded. "And Nate is your ex-boyfriend so forgive me if I'm not jumping up and down with joy for wanting to talk to him."

Nate frowned but Chuck continued. "What was the purpose of this dinner anyways? I could think of much better things that we could be doing, Blair." He said with a suggestive leer.

Blair gave him a cold look. "I thought it would be nice if you got to know some of my friends, Chuck. I consider Nate a friend now, so don't be rude to him."

Chuck removed his hand from Blair's and shouted, "I don't want to be friends with your ex-boyfriend!"

"Chuck." Nate said. "I know why you're hesitant to have Blair around me and I can't say that I blame you. I would feel uncomfortable too if I was in your position. But you have to know that I don't want Blair anymore, we were always more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Blair was in love with you and I could tell that. Anyways, I'm with Serena now. I love Serena."

Serena turned to Nate with a huge smile on her face and a shocked expression wavering in her eyes. "You love me?"

"I do."

Serena threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

They shared a kiss before Nate spoke again. "See? You have nothing to worry about, man."

Chuck threw his arms around Blair's shoulders. "Alright, I do have to admit that I was a little worried how you felt about Blair. I thought that maybe you still had an attraction to her. Maybe we can work something out and try to be friends. For Blair's sake."

Blair went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his face so her lips touched his mouth instead. Once they broke apart she was grinning like a fool. "I actually have something to tell you, Chuck."

"What?"

"It's not something you tell someone at the dinner table. It's a little more important than that but I will tell you later."

A frown appeared between his brows. "Is it that important?"

"Yes, very important."

The frown deepened. "Are you alright, Blair?"

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "Actually, I'm better than fine. I am very happy by this piece of news and I just hope that you will be too."

He grinned. "If it makes you happy then it will make me happy."

Blair smiled back at him and leaned her head on his chest. The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. Everyone got along and even Nate and Chuck spoke quite a lot. In fact they made plans to go do something tomorrow. That was a definite improvement on Chuck's part.

Now she just had to tell him that she was carrying his baby. The time had finally come and she was almost so scared that she didn't even want to risk telling him. Blair didn't want to lose him but the baby came before anything else for her.

XOXO

She sat alone in her bedroom waiting for Chuck to come in. The fluttering in her stomach was getting worse every second that she had to wait and that was just an extra minute of postponing the truth from Chuck.

He finally came through the door and leaned against it. "So Waldorf, what is this big news that you have to tell me?"

She smirked. "First before I get into that, I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am that you made an effort to be friendly to Nate. I know that wasn't easy for you and I appreciate it. Is it possible that you might actually be beginning to like Nate Archibald as a friend?"

He looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Possibly, but I wouldn't read too much into it. I'm doing it as a favor to you but I think he might be an okay guy."

She patted the bed and he came over and sat down. "Chuck, I found out something today which I am thrilled about. But I don't know how you're going to react and that has me very worried."

He grabbed her hand. "What is it? You're starting to scare me now B, all I've been hearing is how important this is. You've just got to come out and tell me now."

She nodded. "Promise me that you won't be upset about it."

"I promise."

Blair felt like she was about to heave and she didn't know if that was because she was pregnant or because she was so nervous about what Chuck was going to say. She wet her lips. "I-I-I"

She couldn't get the words out and Chuck looked like he was ready to throttle her. "I'm…"

"Just say it, Blair!" He exploded. "You're what?"

She tried to take a deep calming breath but it didn't work. She forced herself to try and calm down for the baby's sake. "I'm pregnant."

A shocked silence followed her proclamation. He looked like he had been hit over the head with a baseball bat. "You're what?" He asked in amazement. Daring her to tell him again.

"I'm pregnant, Chuck. We're going to have a baby."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, I'm back from my ankle surgery and everything went fine. I'm just in a lot of pain but I'm sorry for having no updates out sooner than this. I know this is my most popular story, so this is the one I decided to update first. Next up, I will be working on a two shot. I've become inspired by watching this week's promo and have come up with something that I do hope you enjoy. Please let me know how you enjoyed this latest chapter.**

**-Sam-**


	14. Chapter 14

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Fourteen

He didn't speak for several moments. The news that she was sharing with him didn't seem to sink into his mind. "I hear the words that are coming out of your mouth Blair, but I can't believe their true."

Blair walked across the room and grasped his hand. "It's true, Chuck. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

His legs finally gave out and he sank down onto the bed. He ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair and pulled at it in agitation.

He felt the bed sink further down when Blair sat down next to him. "Chuck? Are you okay?"

He finally looked up at her. "Are you sure? I mean sometimes home pregnancy tests aren't accurate."

She shook her head once. "That's what I thought too at first. I wanted to make sure before I shared the news with you. I went to a doctor today and he confirmed it, I'm about two and half months pregnant."

Chuck rubbed a hand down his face. "How did this happen?" He knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't help himself from asking it.

"We know exactly how it happened, Chuck. We haven't been very careful about using protection and that's both of our faults but what's done is done."

The shock must have shown on his face because he saw her raise an eyebrow in puzzlement. "How can you be so nonchalant about all of this, B? What are we going to do?"

Blair stood up and moved across the room to stand directly in front of him. "What are you talking about? You're not asking me what I think you're asking are you, Chuck? Because if you are, you better not say those words to me or I swear to god that I will kill you for uttering them."

"Blair, we're eighteen and we can't have a baby. You realize that don't you?

She sent him a murderous glare. "All I realize right now is how selfish you're acting now. I should have known better because we were friends for years before anything happened between us. You need to grow up and face reality Chuck, we're going to have a baby and nothing you say or do is going to change that fact." When she saw he was about to interrupt, she put a hand up. "I always saw the best in you but everybody's always told me how self centered you are and I can see that now. But you better not dare say the word abortion to me or I don't know what I'm going to be capable of doing."

He felt anger overwhelm him at her words. "I may be selfish about some things but so are you. They don't call you the queen of the Upper East Side for nothing, Blair. Right now I feel like I'm the one that is facing reality and you're in your own little dream world. You're not actually happy about this are you?"

She turned her back on him; she didn't feel like even looking at him right now. "I'm actually thrilled with this. I know we're young and of course it will be a struggle but we've always been up for anything and this is no exception. We can do this, Chuck. I already love this baby just for the fact that it has something of you and me in it. I already feel a connection to it. And what's more beautiful than that? I love you Chuck and I love this baby."

He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him. "Blair, what you just said sounds great but it feels like something that should happen to us later in life. I'm eighteen and I don't want a baby."

"I see." She said icily.

He gripped her shoulders tightly. "That doesn't mean that I don't love you. It's just that we're too young to go through this right now and we have our whole lives ahead of us for things like this. Can you really imagine us raising a baby? Think about it, Blair. It's us and we would just screw it up royally."

"I'm not getting rid of the baby, Chuck. If you thought that little speech of yours would change my mind, you thought wrong. Nothing you say will change my mind. And if you don't want to be a part of your child's life than that's your decision but I am going to raise this baby with or without you."

Chuck slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration. "Will you listen to yourself, Blair? Don't you think I've given up enough for you already? I don't want to be a father and I think I've told you before that I don't know if I ever want to be."

She chuckled bitterly. "So that's how it is? You don't want to be faithful to me? Then don't be, I don't even care about that anymore. I guess I'm not worth what you had to give up in your mind. I will say this again Chuck, I am having the baby and if you don't want to be a part of it's life then you and I are over."

A sudden surge of fear went through him at the thought of losing Blair. "You don't mean that."

"I never been more serious in my life and there is no way you're going to change my mind about any of this." She took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly. "How can you not want your own baby?" The hurt was evident in her voice.

He left his hand on her stomach for a minute and then hurriedly snatched it away. He didn't want to even think of this as his baby or he was likely to get attached to it. He knew that he would be a horrible father just like Bart had been with him. And he never wanted to put that on a child. "I love you Blair but I just can't do this. I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

She felt the tears building up in her eyes but she refused to shed them while standing in front of him. "Right, I understand. You can't have a child because that would get in the way of all the drinking, drugs, and womanizing. Totally understandable." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"That's not even fair to say, Blair. I haven't been with a woman in months at least not since you. And the drugs were only when things were going horrible and I had to turn to something."

She gave him a heartbreaking look. "I can't believe you right now. We obviously can't have a relationship if you don't want any part of this baby. You have to choose Chuck and once you make your decision that's it. There's no going back. So what is it going to be? The baby and me or neither one of us?"

He wanted to say yes to the both of them but the fear was almost palpable in the room and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to do it. "It doesn't have to be this way, Blair. But I haven't changed my mind; I don't want any part of this."

A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away hurriedly. "Okay, that's all I needed to hear. Thank you for being honest. I was right all along though, Chuck."

"About what?" He asked, his voice constricted from the pain of losing her.

She gave him a sad smile. "About us, I knew we should have never gone from being best friends to lovers. It's ruined everything now. I've lost my best friend, the man I love, but I'll be damned before I lose this baby because of you. That's all that is going to keep me going now."

"Blair, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you do and I love you too. I know why you're scared of having the baby and I can't say that I blame you but it's things like this that show us what we really are like as people and what we can handle. You have to learn to be a man Chuck before you can be a father. I just hope you do realize what you are going to be missing. It's your mistake."

Chuck knew that she was right about everything she said so he said absolutely nothing.

She kissed the top of his head. "My feelings for you are never going to change but I'm the one that can't be with you now. Not after everything that you just said and how you don't want your own child." Blair shook her head sadly. "I wished things were different but they're not. I'm just going to have to accept it. I'm going to go out for a little while and find Serena. Don't be here when I get back." She gave him a pointed look before she left.

And just like that Blair Waldorf walked out of Chuck Bass's life without a backward glance. It was just the way things had to be.

XOXO

She held up bravely until she was right outside of Serena's apartment. She rung the doorbell and as soon as she saw Serena's face, she let herself crumple and cry. Something she had tried so hard not to around Chuck but now she could hold it in no longer. She had lost him and he didn't want his own baby. That was the worst possible feeling in the entire world.

Serena threw an arm around her shoulders and led her into the bedroom. She pushed Blair down onto the bed gently. "Tell me what happened."

Blair looked up in surprise to see that Serena was standing over her. She didn't even remember walking here. She made no attempts to wipe her tears away, she let them fall freely. "I don't even know if I can say it, Serena. It's still too fresh in my mind and the pain is something that I never want to experience again."

"I'm here for you, B. You've got to tell me what happened so I can help you. We'll figure it out together."

Her words just made her cry harder. Blair buried her head into Serena's shoulder and cried until there were no more tears left. "It's done, Serena. Chuck and I are over."

Serena didn't say anything so she continued, "I told him how happy I was about the baby and he doesn't want any part of it. How can someone be so cruel and not even want their own baby? It just shows me that he never loved me at all. So now, I've lost my best friend and boyfriend at all one time. Not to mention the father of the baby. I asked him to choose me and the baby and he said that he couldn't. When he said that, I wanted to physically die. I've never felt so much pain in my life then at that exact moment. He was everything to me S and now I have nothing."

"Don't you ever say that, Blair. You're going to have a baby and you have so many things to look forward too. Don't you?"

Blair looked up into her friend's face and tried to wipe away some of her tears. "I do but now it's just doesn't seem all worth it without Chuck."

"Aren't you still excited about the baby?"

"Yeah, I am. But I can't get over the fact that he doesn't want me or the baby. What does that say about him?" She placed a hand lightly over her stomach.

Serena gripped her hand tightly. "Don't blame Chuck too much for this, Blair. I agree with you that he's wrong to do this to you but I know he loves you. He just had a long of growing up to do and he's not ready to be a father yet. But he will realize what he's lost and figure out that what he wants is you and the baby."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't think he's ever going to want the baby, S. He's never been the type of person that is going to wind up being the family man. I don't think we can ever go back to what we were before this and I can't forgive him for doing this to me. He doesn't even realize how scared I am about everything too; it's always been about him."

"I know it's hard right now and it will continue to be so but just remember that time heals all wounds, Blair. He will come around eventually."

Blair hugged her quickly. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Serena. I don't even know where I would be right now without you. But I can't talk about this anymore, it just depresses me even more and I want to remember how happy I am on the day that I found out that I'm going to be a mother."

Serena returned the hug. "We don't have to talk about it anymore, B. Just know that if you ever need to talk to anyone that I will always be here for you."

Blair laid all the way back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight? I can't face being alone right now."

She layed down next to her. "Of course you can, Blair. You can stay with me as long as you like." By the time Serena had finished her sentence Blair was already fast asleep.

XOXO

He missed her. He hadn't been able to think of anything other than her these last two weeks since she had broken up with him. Every part of him ached for her and he hadn't even been able to drink. Ever since she said that all he ever did was drink, do drugs, and screw women, he hadn't been able to do a single one of those things. He couldn't even change his sheets since they still smelled like her. He felt like punching his fist through the nearest wall and try to release some of this anger he was holding onto. All week he had been having flashes of childhood memories of him and Blair. And every time it killed him to remember these things but he couldn't help himself.

XOXO

"_I love him, Chuck." Blair stated dreamily. _

"_It's time to get over him, B." He scoffed. "You're sixteen and you've been in love with this guy for three years. You haven't even ever talked to him. Just forget him."_

_She slapped his arm. "That's easy for you to say. You're a pig and you'll never love anyone."_

_He laughed and didn't take offense at what she had said since he knew that it was true. "Why don't you just ask him out, Blair?"_

_She shook her head quickly. "I could never do that. You know I need him to ask me out first. But I would give anything to have one date with him." The dreamy expression was back on her face._

_He chuckled. "And if you have one date with him then you'll be satisfied?"_

"_Yes." She admitted. "I just want to go out with him one time and then I'll do my best and try to get over Mark."_

"_One date." He muttered, a plan suddenly formed in his mind._

_XOXO_

_The things that he did for Blair Waldorf. He shook his head beyond disgusted with himself. Here he was sitting down inside of Mark Fisher's house and planning on getting Blair a date with this guy._

"_I never thought I see Chuck Bass in my house." Mark commented._

"_This isn't a social call, Fisher." Chuck sneered. "I'm here because of my best friend."_

"_Who's your best friend?"_

_Blair had picked a dense one this time. A fucking idiot. "Blair Waldorf. She's interested in you and I need for you to take her out on one date."_

"_Blair Waldorf?" Mark mused. "Isn't she that bitch who thinks she's Queen Bee?"_

_He grabbed Mark by the collar and growled in his face, "Don't you ever call her that again! I'll give you anything you want if you take her on one date and make a time of it."_

"_Anything I want?" He questioned._

"_Yes."_

_Mark agreed to the plan and Blair had gotten had one date with him. She had never found out that he had been the one that forced him into it. That was the first day that Chuck knew that he couldn't live without Blair Waldorf in his life. The first day of many. _

XOXO

Chuck thanked whoever was responsible for Nathaniel Archibald. The two had become close friends and he really needed that with the whole Blair situation out of control. He was becoming more miserable every day without her. It was true though when he said that he couldn't do this, he could never raise a child with her at this age or stage in his life. That was beyond impossible.

He grabbed a towel out of his gym bag and wiped the sweat off of his race. Nate and he had just finished playing tennis at a country club and were now getting ready in the men's locker room.

"How are things, Chuck?"

Chuck gave Nate a dark look. "How do you think?"

Nate nodded. "That's what I figured. Serena says that Blair is basically a mess but that she's trying to hold up as best she can for the bab…" He stopped talking when he noticed the pale look on Chuck's face at the almost mention of the word baby. "Sorry." He said hurriedly.

He waved off Nate's apology. "Don't worry about it. Blair's pregnant and the word baby is bound to come up in the conversations we have from time to time. Do you think I'm horrible for not being with Blair through this?"

Nate sighed. This was going to be a tricky question to answer. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to sugarcoat it for you?"

"The truth."

"Alright, I do think it's wrong that you're not with Blair through this. It's your child, man. You need to be there for her through this or she's never going to forgive you for it. And I can't say that I would blame her for it."

He found himself getting angry at Nate's words but forced himself to calm down because he knew that he was right. "I want to be there for her so much, Nathaniel. But I'm scared as hell that I'll just mess everything all up with her. I always mess everything up and I can't take that if it were to happen with Blair and the baby. I love her, Nate."

Nate laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then you have to go back to her, Chuck. Do it before it's too late."

"I can't. I don't want to wind up like my father and that's exactly what would happen!"

"You wouldn't, Chuck. You've learned from his mistakes and you can be a good father. It takes time and practice but both you and Blair can learn it together. Go back to her before it's too late." He repeated it again for good measure.

Chuck buried his head in his arms. "I just can't do it. I can't get the image out of my mind of a screaming baby and I would have no idea with what to do with it."

"Do you love her?"

"I just told you I did, Nate!" He yelled. "My life doesn't feel the same without her in it. I don't know if I can live without Blair."

Nate took a seat on the bench next to him. "Then you love Blair like I love Serena. Do something now before or you're going to lose her forever."

"I've already lost her." He said forlornly and it was the truth.

XOXO

Blair walked quickly through the Bass home and prayed to god that she wouldn't run into a certain Bass. She had come with a mission in mind and wasn't leaving until she completed it. She looked around the house and felt her depression return. There were signs of Chuck everywhere and it hurt so much to be reminded of them. She hadn't seen him in over a month and each passing day the pain only got worse instead of better. She had really thought that he would come to his senses and prove to her that he loved her and the baby but clearly that wasn't the case. She had to accept the fact that her and Chuck were over for good. The thought alone brought tears to her eyes. She was so emotional these days and she knew that some of that has to do with her pregnancy. Blair was almost four months pregnant and it was becoming a little more distinguishable as the days passed. She had a little bump now that served as reminder of her child that was growing inside of her. She fell in love with it more and more every day.

Chuck would be furious if he knew what she was about to do but she had no choice. It was time he found out. She kept walking around the house and plowed into a hard body. She looked up and it was exactly who she had been searching for. Bart Bass.

"Blair?" He asked in surprise. "Where's Chuck?"

One of her eyebrows lifted it's way up her forehead. So Chuck hadn't told his own father that they had broken up. "I don't know, Mr. Bass. I came to talk to you about something."

"Please call me, Bart. Mr. Bass makes me feel so damn old." He chuckled but then his face became serious once more. "Is something wrong?"

She smoothed her hand down her clothes and let it lay lightly across the tiny bump that was her stomach. "No, nothing's wrong. I just thought it was time you knew something that I should have told you a while ago."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather, Bart."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I seem to have a knack for leaving off at the best parts, don't I? I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get this chapter out because of some things that have been going on in my life lately. But I stayed up most of the night to finish it. Writing always seems to relieve my stress quite a lot. Anyways, feedback?**


	15. Chapter 15

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Fifteen

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong, Blair." Bart replied.

Blair placed her hand on the curve of her belly. "No, you heard exactly right, Bart. I'm pregnant and I thought it was about time that you find out. I apologize for not telling you last month."

His mouth tightened even more than usual. "This isn't a joke, is it? Because if it is I find absolutely nothing even remotely funny about this. You are telling the truth?"

Blair looked him straight in the eyes and nodded once. "I would never joke about something as important as a child. I'm deadly serious."

Bart sank down into the chair that was behind him. "I don't understand this, why wouldn't Chuck tell me about any of this? Why are you the one that is coming to me with this?"

She sighed and took a seat next to Bart. "Chuck wouldn't tell you because he doesn't want to be a part of the child's life. We broke up about a month ago because of his lack of involvement for our baby."

Bart's eyes turned cold. "Are you telling me that my son abandoned you because you're pregnant?"

"Well, not exactly. When Chuck told me that he didn't want to be a father I broke it off with him. I can't be with him when he doesn't want to be a part of our own baby's life."

He slammed his hand down next to him in outrage. "I can't believe that Chuck would do this. And this is a topic that I don't want to get into but didn't the two of you use protection?"

She had the chagrin to look ashamed. "Um, we did most of the time but you know how it is sometimes in the moment." She looked down at the floor embarrassed beyond belief.

Bart chuckled. "Yes, I do know how it is. I remember being young once, Blair. What did Chuck exactly say?"

Blair looked from one thing to the next in the room anything to take her mind off of the words she was about to say. "The jist of it is that I told him I was pregnant, he said that he didn't want any part of it, and we broke up. I haven't seen him in the last month."

"I will straighten his ass out; he can't do this to you or your baby." Bart growled in fury.

This is what she had been afraid of. She stared at Bart and didn't know why Chuck had always made him out to be a scary person to get along with. Once you got to know him, he was okay. "You've got to promise me that you won't say anything to him. He made his decision and he can stick by that now."

Bart grabbed her hand and sandwiched it in between his own. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I never thought that my own son would treat his girlfriend this way and he has to know that it is unacceptable in my opinion. Chuck will be hearing it from me as soon as I see him."

Blair closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair. The stress wasn't doing her or the baby any good but she needed for Bart to understand her on this. "I don't mind if you talk to Chuck calmly about this but I can't have you lay into him about it. He's made his decision and many times he's told me why he can't be a father. And now he needs to live with that decision. I don't want Chuck to feel like he has to be with me just because you're angry at him and he feels forced into it. I want him to want me and the baby and I know he doesn't. I would rather be alone then have him be with me only because you told him to do so."

"I do understand that, Blair. But I still need to talk with my son about his actions but I will tell him that you had nothing to do with any of this. If you didn't want me to knock some sense into Chuck about your pregnancy then what was your aim by coming here and telling me?"

"That's simple. I just thought that you needed to know that you were going to be a grandfather. I felt guilty about keeping something this big all to myself, only two of my friends know, and I knew that if I didn't tell you then you would certainly never find out. Chuck sure as hell would never let this piece of news slip to you. And I also wanted to find out what you thought of becoming a grandparent. I don't know if you want to be in my baby's life but you can be as involved as your want or if you don't want to be in it's life, then that's fine too."

"I want to a part of my grandchild's life, Blair."

A watery smile came over her face. "Great, that's one person at least. I have a couple of my friends support too so I know that everything will be okay. It just has been really hard for me without Chuck. He was always the one that I went to when something was happening to me and I can't do that anymore."

Bart shook his head in extreme agitation. "Let me fix this then. I will be the first to admit that I have been a horrible father to Chuck but I can't have him do the same thing to you that I have done to you. This is all of my fault, Blair."

A wistful smile appeared on her face and she moved one of her hands to cover his hand and bring it to her stomach. "Don't blame yourself, Bart. Chuck knows what he's doing and he still can't bring himself to want me or the baby. That has nothing to do with you, that's more of his unwillingness to grow up and face his responsibilities. Like I said before, I don't want you to force him into being with me. That would only make me unhappier than I am right now. This is your grandchild though and I'm so happy that you're going to be a part of it's life." A tear slid down her cheek as she spoke.

A true smile came over Bart's face. A smile that no one had ever seen before. He kept his hand on her stomach while he asked, "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

As soon as Blair had spoken the words, the door was hoisted opened by someone and Chuck breezed into the living room. When he saw Blair, he just stared at her. He hadn't seen her in almost a month and then he noticed his father's hand on her stomach.

As soon as Blair noticed Chuck standing in the doorway, she moved away from Bart and stood up. Just by looking at his face brought all the pain back and it was just as fresh as thought it had only happened yesterday. She needed to get away as soon as possible or she knew that she was going to lose control and snap. She stared at Chuck a moment longer before moving to the door.

A shocked expression appeared on Chuck's face and he asked on a gasp of breath, "Did you tell him, Blair?"

She turned around to face him and nodded. A hard look appeared on Chuck's face and he looked like he was ready to kill her. She couldn't stand to see the hatred on his face and hurriedly tried to turn the knob of the door when she felt Bart's hand on her arm.

"Blair, thank you."

She threw her arms around Bart. "No, thank you for everything. And do remember what I said." Blair was shocked when she felt his arms tighten around her waist in a hug.

Bart let go of her. "I'll have someone set up an appointment for us to have lunch during the week."

She tried to smile but it came out all wrong. "I would love that." She didn't look back at Chuck, she just left. She needed to get away from all the agony that he had caused her.

As soon as Chuck saw that she had left he collapsed onto a chair. "I see that she told you."

Bart stood directly over his son and sent him a look of pure disappointment. "You mean about how she's pregnant with your baby? And that you didn't have the courage to tell me yourself?"

Chuck buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry father; it's just that I didn't want you to be disappointed in me for getting Blair pregnant."

"I'm not disappointed that you got her pregnant but I am absolutely aghast that you won't be there for her. This isn't Blair's fault anymore than it's yours. How can you not want to be with her? I find that absolutely disgusting."

His father's harsh words made his ears ring and Chuck felt the need to defend himself. "I can't believe she came here and told you about this without my consent. I suppose she wanted you to knock some sense into me about being with her."

"It's just the opposite Chuck, Blair didn't want me to lay into your or anything like that. She said that you made your decision and you have to stick with it now. She was courteous enough to let me know that I'm about to be a grandfather. That's more than I can say for you."

Chuck tore through his hair in agitation. "I don't know what you want from me father! I'm not ready to be a dad and I was honest with Blair about that."

Bart felt like slapping Chuck at this point. The boy was being so pig headed but he held onto his impulse at this point. "You're just thinking about yourself, Chuck. Can you imagine how scared Blair is by all of this? You're not the only one that is going through all of this and it's worse for her. And what is so horrible about her being pregnant? I know that you're young and you really should have been more cautious to make sure that this didn't happen but I don't understand you. You're in love with her and she's carrying your baby and you still don't want to be there for her? Is this because of me?"

Chuck began to pace around the room while trying to get his temper under control. At Bart's last question, he looked up into his face. "Are you sure you want me to answer that truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Fine, yes it is partly because of you. I never want to put a child what you put me through. I grew up feeling all alone because you were never there for me. You always put everything before me and believe me I felt that. It's one of the worst feelings in the world to know that you're the last thing on your father's mind. And that is the main reason that I can't be there for, Blair. Being raised by you has scared me shitless and convinced me that I never want to be a father. This baby is better off without me because I just would screw it up. I can't risk that and I love Blair too much to let her see me mess everything up."

Bart placed a hand delicately on Chuck's shoulder. "I know that I have royally screwed up when it comes to being a father to you. But if you don't try with Blair you'll never know how it all feels. And just because of the mistakes I've made doesn't mean that you would do the same thing. You're a better man than I could ever be Chuck, although right now you're not acting like it."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I just can't do it. I won't put Blair and the baby through this and have them just wind up being disappointed in me."

"The only other thing that I can say and try to convince you otherwise Chuck, is something that is true."

"What's that?"

"Your mother. Do you think that she would be proud of you if she could see what you're doing right now? She would be utterly ashamed of you and I can't say that I blame her one bit because that it how I feel right now."

Chuck remained silent but tears started to cloud his vision.

Bart continued, "Think about everything that I've just told you because there is no going back after a certain amount of time. I don't want you to ruin your life over this and in time you will realize that's what you have done. You will never forgive yourself if you keep abandoning Blair and your baby. Think very hard about your actions Chuck or you'll lose her forever, and I know how much you love her. It's written all over your face right now."

Bart left the room and the only thought that raced through Chuck's already overworked mind was, that he had already lost her.

XOXO

The events of the last day still plagued Blair while she was putting away some books in her locker. She still couldn't believe the icy glare that Chuck had given her when he had found out that she had told Bart about the pregnancy. She would be lucky if he ever decided to talk to her again.

As she was getting a book out for her next class, Penelope, Iz, and Hazel strolled around the corner and stopped, and stared at her.

Blair gave them all a patronizing look and exclaimed, "What?"

They didn't answer her but continued to stare at her with a bewildered expression on all of the faces. Finally Penelope nudged Hazel and she blurted out, "I don't really know how to say this, Blair. But we were all wondering, have you put on some weight recently?"

They all looked down around her midsection which seemed to be expanding daily. Blair glanced down and noticed that her pregnancy was becoming more noticeable by the day.

A smile spread across Blair's lips, it felt like the first time she had smiled fully in weeks. "No, I haven't gained any weight."

"Then what is that?" They pointed at her stomach. "Are you bloated or something?" Penelope asked.

Blair shook her head. "Nope, I'm not bloated or I haven't gained weight. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?!" The three of them screamed.

"Oh, I'm pregnant." Blair said in a careless tone.

Their eyes almost bulged out of their heads and they whispered, "Pregnant?"

Blair laughed at the expression on their faces. "I know that you're not very smart but I think that you can figure out the meaning of the word pregnant. Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

They ignored her and Iz chimed in, "Who's the father?"

"Chuck." She said matter of factly."

Hazel had the nerve to laugh at her. "Are you telling me that the most notorious womanizer on the Upper East Side got you pregnant?"

A second later, Blair's hand whipped across her face and delivered a stinging slap. "Hazel, you should know never to annoy a pregnant woman. It's not good for my hormones and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will make sure that you will regret it."

All three girls stared back at her silently.

Blair took that as a sign that they were going to keep their lips sealed about everything. "And Hazel how notorious of a womanizer can Chuck be if he never slept with you? Everyone knows about your penchant for letting anything in between those filthy legs of yours." With that she turned and walked away, leaving the three of them cursing the day that Blair Waldorf was born because hormones and pregnancy made her even bitchier than usual.

XOXO

Blair laid back on her bed and rested after the stressful day that she had. Serena told her that she was going to drop by later. She lifted her shirt up a little and rested her hand on the bare flesh of her stomach. The thought of her baby sleeping inside of her still sent shivers down her spine, and she loved just feeling her stomach and the bulge that was there now.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she figured it was Serena, so she called out, "The door's open, S."

It wasn't Serena who walked through the door though, it was Chuck.

He noticed the rounded quality of her stomach and couldn't take his eyes off of it. He finally realized that he really was going to become a father. It hadn't hit him until right this minute. He wanted to place his hand on her belly but Blair quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Chuck." She said icily.

He moved closer to the bed. "Blair."

"What are you doing here?"

He sat down on the bed. "I missed you and I just had to come and see you."

Blair let out a bitter laugh. "You missed me? You could have fooled me since I haven't seen you in over a month. I don't call that missing someone, I call that desertion."

He tuned her words out and got the courage and placed his hand lightly over her stomach. Blair took one of her hands and placed it over his hand to hold his in place. She placed her head on his chest and he threw his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for several minutes, not saying anything both of them just touching their baby.

She raised her head a few minutes later. "I missed you too, Chuck."

A fleeting grin came over her face. "It's still hard for me to believe you're pregnant. I don't think I believed it until I just saw how round your stomach got. And before you say anything, no, I'm not calling you fat."

She chuckled. And she knew how big of a step it was for him to come to her and even place his hand over her stomach, it meant that he was starting to come around. But her anger did not evaporate. "That still doesn't change the fact that you don't want your baby, Chuck. And I can't be with you when you don't want our own child."

He reached for one of her hands and the desperation was evident in his eyes. "Maybe I've changed my mind. All I know is that I can't be without you, Blair. You mean everything to me."

The hope started to flow through her body but she tried to slow it down. "Have you really changed your mind about the baby, Chuck? I need the truth and this isn't because of Bart, is it? I don't want you to feel forced into being with me."

"That's not it at all, Blair. He talked to me yesterday and made me realize some things that I already knew. I'm still not sure how I'm going to be around it but I want to sort of give it a trial run."

Blair wrenched her hand out of his grasp and leapt off the bed. She had felt happy only moments ago but not felt like someone had doused her with ice cold water. "Do you realize that you just referred to our child as it? It's still not real to you. And I can't do this on a trial run, Chuck. What do you think this is? So if you decide fatherhood is not for you, then you can decide to run and bail on us?"

Chuck banged his head against the wall in frustration. "Blair, I don't know how I'm going to be a father so it has to be a trial run. I still don't know if I can do this."

"I'll make this easy for you, Chuck. You don't have to be involved in the baby's life. I don't want you until you can decide what the hell you want. I keep getting mixed signals from you and I can't stand it anymore. When you actually figure out what you want, let me know. But be warned I'm not going to wait for you forever. You're still acting like a boy instead of a man. And I need a man to be the father of my child. You have a lot of growing up to do yet and until you do that, I don't want to see you anymore."

She strode to the door and opened it, "Now, go."

He left without an argument. His wakeup call had finally come and it had been in the form of Blair Waldorf. Her words had provided what he needed to know; he loved Blair and would do anything for her. He could never lose her and even though it appeared that he had for now, he would win her back. He was even coming around to the idea of the baby. All that mattered now was that he win back her trust and then she could forgive him. It was going to be easy but he was prepared to do anything to get Blair and the baby back in his life. Now all he had to was think of a plan.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Wow, I've gotten two new chapters up today. Yay for me! I'm exhausted right now but I decided to finish this and post it. Now, the rest is up to you. Reviews??**


	16. Chapter 16

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Alright, so my hiatus didn't last that long but updates are going to be infrequent this week. Enjoy!**

He met her the next day right outside of her classroom. "Blair, we need to talk."

She walked right past him and continued down the hallway and to her locker. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Chuck was right behind her. "Chuck, we've already talked about this. I told you that I can't do this with you."

Blair noticed that a particular senior was staring at her and he wasn't even trying to hide it. This had been happening all day, ever since her pregnancy had become so noticeable. With sarcasm dripping from her tone, she asked, "Is there something you're looking at? Would you like to go get a microscope and go underneath my dress to see if I'm pregnant? I'll save you the effort, I'm pregnant."

Her words had the desired effect and the senior ran around the corner, anything was better than having to listen to a bitchy Blair Waldorf. Her attention was brought around to the fact that Chuck was laughing uproariously.

"What?"

He was still chuckling. "That was pretty amazing, B. You scared the shit out of him and I don't blame you for it."

A smile came to her face. For just a minute it seemed like they could forget everything and go back to being friends but that was impossible. But if there was anything she wanted right now, it was for Chuck to be back in her life. She had missed him. But he had chosen to abandon her and the baby, so she had to be strong for the both of them. "What did you want to talk about now, Chuck?" Her tone remained icy.

The smile faded from his face. "I just want to tell you the same thing I did last night. I want you and the baby, I've changed my mind."

"I appreciate you telling me this but what happens when you change your mind again? What am I supposed to do then? I can't risk that, Chuck."

There was a desperate plea in his eyes and he did the thing that felt right to him. He kissed her in plain view of anyone who wanted to watch and probably send it to Gossip Girl. His arms wound around her back and Blair found herself clinging to his body and not to mention his mouth. As his tongue slid into her mouth and mated with hers, it felt right and she wanted nothing more than to sink herself into the kiss and lose all of her reason. But she wouldn't be able to do that now, especially when she wasn't the only one that she had to think about.

After another moment, Blair gently pushed his chest and he backed away from her with a dazed and confused expression on his face. "Chuck, we can't do that."

He looked around the hallway and noticed that most everyone was watching their every move. He did another thing that felt natural to him, he grabbed onto her hand. "Blair, I'm sorry for doing that in front of everybody. No, actually I'm not. I want everyone to know that you're with me and that you're pregnant with my baby."

She felt his warm, rough hand caress hers and she meant to drop it but she found herself holding his hand instead. "Why the sudden change of heart, Chuck? For a month you wanted nothing to do with me or our baby and now it's all changed."

He moved his other hand up to cup her face. "Blair, I have just realized what a self absorbed ass I have been. For a month, I tried to convince myself that I could live without you and I knew that I didn't want our baby, so that was no problem. For the past month, I've been miserable every single day. It didn't matter if I was with people, or if I was doing something that I always enjoyed, I just found that I didn't feel happy without you in my life. We were friends for eight years before we became what we are now and I think that I did miss our friendship. He took a deep breath before continuing, "A couple of nights ago it just all clicked into place for me, and I'm nothing without you. I can't be happy without you in my life, Blair. Losing you is almost like losing a part of my soul and it makes me feel dead inside not to be with you. And I find myself yearning to be with you and of course the baby, I want the baby now. He or she is a part of us and how can that be bad? I know I'm going to make some mistakes with our child but I want him or her in my life along with you."

Tears formed in her eyes when she felt his hand traveling down to her slightly protruding stomach. "Chuck, you don't know how much I have dreamed about this in the last month. I really didn't think you were ever going to come around. But, when you rejected me and the baby, it killed me. And I can forgive you for it but I can't forget what you did. What's going to happen in a year or two if you decide that fatherhood isn't cut out for you? I can't have you around our baby unless I know it's for good. That would be the worst thing if our child got attached to you and you bailed on him or her. Do you realize what I'm saying?"

He nodded slowly and ran his hand over her belly. "I love him or her, Blair." His voice was so hoarse and quiet, and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"It's not enough anymore, Chuck."

"I love you and the baby, what else do you need?"

She placed a hand over his. "Everything would be fine between us right now if I didn't get pregnant. And that is what scares me, we faced our real first relationship trial and we failed at it. How can I trust that you're not going to do this to me again? I just need to be sure Chuck before I let you back into our lives. And I love you too, so much that it hurts to even talk about it."

The bell rang for class but both of them ignored it. He pushed back a lock of hair from her face and gazed down at her with an expression of pure love on his face. "You know how I knew that I wanted the baby?"

"How?" She whispered.

"The other night when my father got home, he kept talking about how you and he had gotten very close through your pregnancy. And he was telling me about one of your lunch dates last week and I was jealous about it. I was jealous that Bart went out with you to lunch because it should have been me. I finally realized what a fucking asshole I was being and I just wanted to make it all up to me. Then Bart mentioned, how your pregnancy was starting to show and how happy that made you, that you could finally see the results of being pregnant. And all I wanted to do was run to you and see what your body looked like and how our baby looked nestled inside of you. I need the both of you, Blair."

She touched the side of his face and what he had said was wonderful, and she wanted it more than anything but she still didn't know if it would work between the two of them. "I don't know, Chuck."

"Let me prove it to you, Blair."

"How are you going to do that?"

He smiled. "By doing anything that you want me to do. Once I prove myself then you will understand that I will do anything for the both of you. It's up to you what you want me to do, to prove myself."

"Chuck, it's not just going to be one thing. You're going to have to do many things to prove to me that this is what you really want."

He nodded. "Agreed. What's first on the list?"

She thought about it and decided on something. "Serena and Nate are coming over to the apartment later; you come over also and let them ask you anything they want about the pregnancy, or your fears, and the baby."

Chuck felt a trickle of fear at this but he knew that he had to prove to Blair that he could be the father that their child deserved. "I'll see you after school." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and he was gone.

Blair felt happier than she had in the last month. It was like everything was starting to fall in place but she still wasn't convinced about Chuck and what he said. He was going to have to work hard to prove that this was really what he wanted and it wasn't just a fluke. She would be sure to find out this afternoon.

XOXO

Chuck walked into Blair's apartment to find that Blair, Serena, and Nate were already waiting for him. Serena glowered at him, while Nate looked happy to see him, and Blair looked quite anxious to see him. He strode over to where Blair was sitting on the couch, and he sat down next to her and looped an arm around her shoulders. He saw the quick smile that settled on the corners of her mouth.

"Are we going to do this or what?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "That's why I'm here to prove to Blair that I have changed my mind. Throw your best stuff at me."

Serena piped in right away. "Why should any of us really believe that you're just not going to do the same thing again?"

He swallowed quickly; Serena had started with a hard question. "Well as I told Blair this afternoon, I have been thinking about the baby and her the past month and it wasn't just her I missed while we were trying to avoid each other. I missed the baby and it all just finally sunk into this dense brain of mine. Without wanting the baby, I would never have B back in my life. But that's not the only reason; I really do want to be a father now. I want to prove to myself and to everyone else that I will not make the same mistakes that my father made with me and that I can do better for my own child. I love the both of them, and if I can say that I love the baby when it's not even born yet, then you know that I really do mean it. Love is a very hard word for me to say and the only two people that I have ever said it to are currently residing on this couch next to me. And I would never hurt Blair if I could help it, she's everything to me. I don't want to ever lose her again and I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again. If there's no Waldorf, there's no Bass. It's always been like that? Right, B?" He looked at Blair for confirmation.

A true grin spread across her entire face. "That is right, Chuck."

"Good answer." Nate said while Serena nodded her head almost reluctantly.

He grasped Blair's hand next to him and she grabbed back at it. "What else?"

Nate asked, "I know this might seem like a stupid question, but what if you decide that you want someone other than Blair? What will happen to her and the baby when you cheat on her?"

Chuck looked at Nate with disbelief. "That will never happen; I mean it's hard to even answer this question honestly because I know that has no chance of happening. I've never wanted anyone like Blair, she is the most important thing in my life and there is no way that I will cheat on her. She had ruined me for other women and I'm happy about that. I have no urge to ever be with anyone else and I can't believe you would even ask me that question, Archibald."

Nate shrugged and Blair chimed in, "I have a question for you, Chuck."

He turned his head to her and gave her a shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Okay. Anything for you, Blair."

She smiled but then became quite serious. "What happens if you decide that fatherhood isn't cut out for you? Will you just leave us behind without a second thought?"

His heart beat with fear when he heard her question. "Blair, I think you deserve the truth and as part of our longstanding friendship, I would never lie to you. I can't promise you that won't happen. I am still very frightened about becoming a father and I'm afraid that I'm going to fuck everything up. But, I do know that I love you and that I will do my best not to cause you any more pain than I already have. That would kill me. All I know is that I want to try and be the best father that is even humanely possible, and I want for our child to love me like I will love it. I promise you that I will never lie to you about what our baby means to me and I will never just leave you behind like that in the dust, Blair. But I find myself every day wanting this more and more and I think this might have been a good thing that has happened to us. I want to be a father that much I know."

She nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me, it does help."

For the next hour, Blair, Nate, and Serena threw all the questions at him that they could. He answered all of them honestly and they did seem to be pleased with his answers. Soon they ran out of questions. "Is that it?" He asked.

Blair was still holding his hand and she answered his question. "For now." She warned. "But if we think of anything else, don't think that we won't ask you. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and do you want to go with me?" She asked it warily because she wasn't sure if he wanted to be that involved with the baby.

Chuck leaned over and captured her lips with his in a mild but passionate kiss nonetheless. He broke the kiss and he looked at her, and he knew the love that he felt for her just radiated out of his eyes. He also realized that it was a big step for her to ask him to go along with her to one of her doctor's appointments. It was a big step in the right direction and he found that it was something that he really wanted to do. "I would really like that, Blair. Thank you." He whispered. "I'll meet you there tomorrow." He kissed her one more time and this time she reacted and grabbed his collar to prolong the kiss. When she finally let go of him, he knew that he was going to have trouble walking out of here with his now obvious and blatant erection that he was sporting. She gave him an impish grin and he tried to cover himself as he got up from the couch and left. As he was almost out the door, he gave her one more smile and he felt so hopefully when he saw the grin that she shot back at him. He waved goodbye to Nate and Serena.

As soon as the door shut, Blair rounded on her friends. "What do you think?"

Serena took her time answering. "He obviously loves you Blair, I mean that is so very obvious." Blair nodded her head. Serena continued, "He really does seem to want the baby and you, and I have to admit that all of the questions we asked him, he answered them all perfectly. But, I would be cautious in forgiving him too quickly. He hurt you very badly Blair, and I think he should have to prove himself a little more before he is let back into your life. And you do have the baby to think about."

Blair took in everything that Serena had just said and asked Nate, "What about you?"

Nate threaded his hand through Serena's golden, silky, locks. "I'm a little softer towards Chuck than Serena is. I think he really is sorry about how he reacted when he first found out that you were pregnant but then again, I'm not positive that he won't do this to you again, Blair. And I don't want to ever see you in that kind of pain again; you lost all of your happiness when Chuck bailed on you. I do think he's changed his mind but I wouldn't forgive him just yet. Make him work a little harder and see how he reacts to that."

"I think the both of you are right. Chuck really seems to want this but I can't be sure just yet. I'm not going to allow myself to get close to him and then to just get hurt again. He's going to have his work cut out for him if he decides that this is really what he wants. I am not going to be forgiving him just yet." Blair knew that was the right decision since she couldn't be sure if she could trust Chuck again yet or not. Only time would tell where her future with Chuck would lie.

XOXO

The next day, Blair sat on top of the exam table already in the required gown for her ultrasound. Chuck was standing right by her side.

"Are you okay? You look a little tense." He asked her as he rubbed her back.

A fleeting grin came to her face. "I am just nervous about how you're going to be reacting to all of this, Chuck. I know you said that you want this but I'm still not entirely convinced of the fact."

"I will convince you, Blair."

She nodded. "Okay. Actually, I'm really excited to find out the sex of the baby today."

"What?" He almost screeched.

"I'm over four months pregnant, so they can tell us the sex of the baby if we want. And I need to know, I can't wait for five more months."

He face lit up with a huge smile and he looked like Christmas had come early. "I didn't know we were going to find out what we're going to have but I can't wait. I'm as anxious as you are, Blair."

The joy was so evident on his face and in his voice that she couldn't help but peck his lips. Just as Chuck responded and wrapped an arm around her waist, the doctor decided to walk on in.

Blair and Chuck broke apart instantly.

"Hello Miss Waldorf, I presume this is the father?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"It is. This is the father of the baby, Chuck."

Dr. Thompson and Chuck shook hands before the doctor chimed in, "I haven't seen you here before, Mr. Bass."

A guilty look appeared on his face. "Well, that's a long story. But the shorter version of it is that I was scared when Blair told me about the baby but after many nights of consideration I have decided that I want to be here for her and the baby. They are what is most important to me."

Dr. Thompson seemed satisfied with his answer and he what about his usual examination with Blair. Chuck stood by her side the whole time and held her hand while he checked everything out. He finally got to the ultrasound and poured some of the petroleum jelly over her belly and Blair shivered when she felt it. After a few moments the picture came up on the screen of their baby and they could hear the heartbeat. Chuck sat transfixed by the monitor; he decided that he was never going to take his eyes off of it.

"Everything looks great. Did you want to know the sex of the baby or do you want to be surprised?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"We want to know." They both answered in unison.

He smiled at them. "Okay, let's see what we have here. It looks like you are going to be having a healthy baby boy in November."

"A boy?" Blair managed to squeak while her eyes filled with tears.

"A boy." He confirmed.

Blair glanced over at Chuck, who was standing very still and not moving his eyes away from the picture on the ultrasound. Happy tears continued to cascade down her face. "Chuck?"

He looked at her when he heard her voice and he had unshed tears in his eyes. "We're going to have a boy, Blair!" He kissed her soundly on the mouth and they both hugged each other fervently. Their excitement could not be contained.

Dr. Thompson couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at the picture of the young couple in front of him who so obviously loved each other. He printed a picture of the baby and handed it to Blair. "Here's a picture of your baby boy. Take all the time you need in here." He left so that they could have a few minutes alone with each other.

As soon as the door closed, Blair grabbed his hand. "We're going to have a mini Chuck."

The grin never left his face as he said, "I hope not."

"I hope we do." She said softly as she took in the look of complete and utter happiness on his face. "You really are happy about him, aren't you?"

Chuck moved back a lock of her chocolate waves. "How can you still doubt that, Blair? I was a total ass but I want nothing more than to just be with you and him now. You are my life and I can't wait to meet him. Do you still doubt that?"

Blair bit her lip as she said, "I want to trust you Chuck and I am starting too but you need to do one more thing before I let you back in both of our lives for good."

"Name it." Came his instant reply.

She placed a hand on her stomach and Chuck did the same. "Um, my mother is coming home from France this week to stay with me for a little while. I told her about the pregnancy and she knows that it's your baby. I also told her how you abandoned me and how you didn't want anything to do with either one of us. She hates you now for what you did to me and she knows how upset I have been with everything. So, I want you to come to dinner with me and my mother, and I want you to convince her that you really have changed your mind about us. It's not going to be easy; she is really pissed for what you did to me. If you can get Eleanor to see that you really do want the both of us, then I will have no other qualms about letting you back into my life. So what do you say?"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I am sorry for my lack of updates recently but sometimes life just has a way of interfering with everything. Everything has been going better and my muse has come back to me. So, the updates should continue to happen. How did you like this chapter? I need to hear some feedback.**

**-Sam**


	17. Chapter 17

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Seventeen

He had agreed to do it. He knew the minute that the question came out of her mouth that he would be doing it for her. He had to in order to win her and the baby back. He had to prove to Blair that he could be trusted because he understood where she was coming from. Chuck had royally screwed her over and he was just lucky that she was willing to give him a second chance, that was if he could impress Eleanor. Which would not be easy in the least.

But he wanted to do it for Blair. It wasn't even a question of having to do it, he actually wanted to do it. This was his chance to prove that he was worthy of Blair and the baby's love. He would have been lying if he didn't admit that he was a little nervous because if he screwed this up too, then there would be no second chances. But he was confident that he could get through tonight and prove to Eleanor and Blair for that matter, that he really had changed his mind.

He would be on his best behavior and he needed to look his best too. He had chosen to wear a boring black suit with a red bow tie for a splash of color. Normally, he would have worn something flashier but tonight was not the time for that. He ran his hand through his hair and mussed it a little, so it looked carelessly attractive. Chuck snapped on his Rolex and decided not to stall anymore. The sooner he got to Blair's apartment, then the sooner the whole evening will be over. And there was nothing more that he was looking forward too.

XOXO

Chuck arrived exactly at six o clock. Blair met him at the door and she bestowed him with a big smile which seemed to make everything that much wore worth it.

"Hi." She whispered while she gave him a peck on the lips. Of course it turned into more than just a gentle kiss, after a moment her sanity finally returned and she pushed him away gently. She had dressed conservatively also. She had on a gray dress that hit her mid-knee. It was like they were both mourning and attending a funeral. Which it very well could be if things didn't go well tonight.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he saw how that dress framed her ever growing stomach. "You look great, B."

She bit down on her lip. "Yeah? My huge stomach is not turning you off on me?"

He shook his head. "Just the opposite, I think it makes you look even sexier. And you're only five and half months pregnant, you're just going to get bigger and I can't wait for that."

"Gee, thanks Chuck. You've made me feel a whole lot better." Blair said it sarcastically but her smile tipped him off that she wasn't mad in the least. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they both walked into the dining room. Eleanor wasn't there yet.

As soon as they sat down around the table, Eleanor came down the stairs dressed to the nines. Although as soon as she saw Chuck, her mouth was set into a grim line of disapproval. He felt his palms start to sweat just by the glare that she was giving him; this was going to be even harder than he had originally thought. He tried to smile but found that he couldn't compose his facial features into even a hint of one because of the extreme nervousness that was now residing in him.

_You cannot mess this up._ He repeated it to himself over and over again, and hoped that he would be able to prove to Blair and Eleanor that he was sorry for what he had done.

"Hi, mom." Blair said softly and Eleanor's eyes went straight to her protruding stomach. A look of disappointment came over her face. Blair went over to hug her while Eleanor stiffly returned the hug.

"Ms. Waldorf." Chuck heard himself say quietly. He wasn't even sure that he had spoken the words, it seemed more like he had whispered them. Her eyes lightened on him and it was the first time that he noticed that she had eyes like a hawk. That didn't bode well for him. Blair walked over to his side and she grabbed his hand, and gave it an encouraging squeeze. His hand settled on the small of her back as the three of them, well four, made their way back to the table.

As soon as everyone was seated, the doorbell rang. Eleanor hastily made her way out of the chair. "That is the guest that I invited for tonight's dinner. I hope that doesn't bother you."

She waited for his approval. He shook his head and mumbled, "No, not at all." Chuck cringed at the fact that he was going to have to impress another person. He had no idea who she had invited but it would probably be someone who was just like her. Cold, demanding, sometimes cruel, and very hard to impress. The thought made him want to heave. Blair glanced at him with a worried expression on her face. He shook his head to signal that he was fine.

They heard Eleanor chatting with someone at the door and then heard footsteps. He turned his head to see who this surprise guest was that he was going to have to put up with and almost fell out of his chair. It was Bart. His own damn father. He just stared back at him, like he had never seen him before. The knot that had been forming in his stomach only got bigger. Now he had to deal with his father and Blair's mother. That would definitely be something to tell his son one day.

Blair's mouth was hanging open and Bart lightly touched his shoulder as he made his way over to sit next to him.

Eleanor took the seat next to Bart. "Blair, Chuck, as you can see I asked Bart to come along. I wasn't happy when you asked me to do this Blair, just for the reason that I don't think you should ever forgive him for what he's done to you. He abandoned you and his own child, what makes you think that he's not going to do it again?"

Blair was just about to answer but Eleanor interrupted her. "No, let me finish. I wanted Bart to come along and have dinner with us because there is no better person to know if Chuck is really sorry and is telling the truth during tonight's dinner. He knows his own son and this is your one chance to right your life, Blair. You will be telling us the truth tonight, won't you Bart?"

He looked stoically back at Eleanor. "If I don't think Chuck has really changed his mind about Blair or the baby, I will certainly let my feelings be known on the matter."

Chuck had to fight the urge to pull his hair out from his scalp. He needed to do something right now that would take some of the pressure off of him.

"Are you ready to begin?" Eleanor asked. It seemed more like a business meeting then an actual dinner. But that may have been for the best.

Eleanor put her hands under her chin and looked harshly at Chuck. "First of all, I would just like to say that I am very hurt that you would treat Blair like this. She's been your best friend for years and to treat her like this is unacceptable. Why should any of us believe that you have really changed your mind about the baby? How do we know that you're not going to do it again?"

It was his first test and he was determined to pass it. "Wow. You've started out with a really hard question for me."

If it was possible Eleanor's face got even scarier. "Are you telling me that you can't already answer a question?"

Chuck watched as their dinner was brought out and set in front of them. He didn't feel the least bit hungry. "I didn't say that, Ms. Waldorf."

Blair glanced at him cautiously but gave him an optimistic smile. He knew that she still didn't believe in him a hundred percent and he was going to do his damndest so that she did. "I…" His nervousness got to the best of him and all of them looked at him like he had committed a cardinal sin. So he tried again. "The most important thing to say is that I love Blair, she is the only thing that matters to me anymore along with our baby. I'm eighteen and I was a total ass for what I did to Blair but I was scared out of my mind. I know that isn't an excuse but that is when we were just starting our relationship and I panicked. I didn't think that I ever wanted children because of my reputation."

Bart and Eleanor both looked up at this point.

"I know that all of you know about my famous reputation as a womanizer and drinker, and just plain son of a bitch most of the time. And all of that is true, or it was. Not anymore. Ever since I've started having romantic feelings for Blair that has all changed. And now, I can't imagine my life without her or our son. It's all I want anymore." He turned to face her. "I'm sorry again, Blair."

She smiled widely and gripped his hand under the table. "I know, Chuck." She whispered.

Some of the fear abated. This wasn't so bad, he decided. He just had to be honest about everything and they both would be able to tell how sorry he was that he had done that to Blair and their child.

Eleanor nodded slowly but he could tell that she was secretly pleased with his answer. "Why did you change your mind?"

He smiled as he looked from Eleanor's grim face, to his father's stoic one, and finally to Blair's grinning one. "That's easy. For the month that I didn't see Blair, all I could think about was how miserable I was and how much I wanted to be with her. Every day that passed that I couldn't see her, all I thought about was how much I missed my best friend who I could tell anything, how much I missed the light that is Blair Waldorf, and then I came to miss even my own child though I hadn't even met him yet. And most importantly, I missed the woman that I loved. I finally came to realize that I couldn't be without her because without her in my life, it was like there was no life. I was just this empty shell of a man who went about everything normally but everything I did made me even more upset that I wasn't with her. And then I finally knew that I wanted her and the baby. I always loved our child, I just didn't know if I was cut out to be a father but now I am prepared to find out. And if I'm not, then I will do the best to my ability to make sure that I am making Blair and our son as happy as possible. I even think that what has happened to us will only make our relationship stronger in the long run. "

A shocked silence fell over the dining room. Bart finally clapped him gently on the back. "It looks like you came prepared today, son. I like that." He even managed to let out a little grimace of a smile.

His father's approval made everything that much better and he turned to see Blair had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck saw that Eleanor looked completely dumbstruck.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal from Blair as she clapped her hand to her stomach and her face lit up with the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen. "The baby just kicked." Her excitement was palpable and he couldn't help but get excited.

"Really?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach. "You have to feel it, Chuck. It was such an amazing feeling and it was the first time that it happened."

He lightly rested his hand on her stomach and waited. Nothing happened. He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him and just as he was about to move his hand away from her belly, there was a solid thud behind his hand. Blair squealed and he couldn't help but lean over and hug her to him. "I can't believe that I just got to feel that, Blair. I think that is one of the most amazing things I have ever felt. Our baby just kicked for the first time! That's our baby."

"I know." She giggled. Blair never giggled, so it was definitely the hormones taking over. He couldn't help himself; he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers as his hand still was on her stomach. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, a promise of things to come. She placed a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

Eleanor cleared her throat and they finally broke apart. He looked at his father to see him grinning and he grinned back at him. Another amazing thing that happened tonight and to think he had been so nervous he could barely breathe before.

"Well, I do have to admit that you have given some thought to this evening Chuck and have come prepared. But I'm not satisfied yet." Eleanor said. "Do you plan on ever marrying my daughter? You've done things backward."

"Mom!" Blair said in mortification. "That is a horrible thing to ask."

"It's okay, B." He heard himself say. He looked Eleanor straight in the eye. "We have never discussed marriage at all and we're eighteen, that's not something we're thinking of doing right now."

Eleanor's disapproval showed all over her face. "Humph."

He continued, "But with that being said, I fully expect for Blair to be my wife one day. I don't think it's in our immediate future, right now we are just concerned about our son but there is nothing more than that. I want for us to be a true family in every sense of the word one day. I will be prepared to take the plunge with her one day and I will not allow the fear to overtake me again." He turned to Blair. "I love you and nothing we do will ever be bad. I even want after we're married one day, to have a few more Blair and Chucks running around with us."

Blair bit her lip and her eyes teared up. "I love you too, Chuck."

"I know you do." He whispered back.

They stared at each other for several moments until Blair turned back to her mother. "Are you satisfied now? I think Chuck has said everything that you need to know."

Before she could answer, Bart stood up. "I think that I will leave the three of you to it. You have really changed, Chuck. Nothing makes me prouder than that." He placed a hand gently on Blair's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Blair?"

She nodded. "Of course, Bart."

Chuck watched as his father left and he had finally done. He had made his father proud, he had won back Blair, and now all he had to do was wait and see what Eleanor's reaction to this would be. He watched her as she contemplated everything that he had just said.

"Blair, I would like to speak to you for a moment in private." Blair grinned at him and walked with her mother up the stairs and into another bedroom. Now all he had to do was wait. Again.

XOXO

As soon as they had stepped into her bedroom, Blair rounded on her. "What do you think?" She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it in a worried fashion.

Eleanor looked at her solemnly. "When you asked me to do this Blair, I'll admit that I wasn't pleased. When you love somebody and they do what Chuck has done to you, it almost seems impossible to forgive him. And I knew that at the start of tonight that he wouldn't get through to me about how he's changed because I hate him for what he has done to you. You didn't deserve any of this and how you've handled it all, only makes me proud that you are my daughter. You know that I wouldn't have liked to see this happen to you but now that is has, it only shows me what an incredible and strong woman that you have turned into."

Blair's eyes reflected the sadness that she felt at hearing her mother's words. "You don't think I should forgive him then?"

"That is entirely up to you, Blair."

Blair sighed with aggravation. "That is why I asked you to do this mother. I wanted your opinion on whether you thought that Chuck really has changed his mind, and if he does want to be there for me and the baby. I know how I feel but I need someone else to tell me because my love for Chuck usually overrides what is right."

"As much as it pains to me say this, anyone can see that Chuck is very sorry for what he did to you and the baby." Eleanor explained. "The way he looks at you proves how much he loves you, Blair. You can hear the remorse in his voice and the way his eyes glaze over with regret whenever he talks about it. He loves you like a man should love a woman, Blair. And I know how much you love him, so there is really nothing left to talk about, is there?"

Before Eleanor had even finished what she was saying, Blair had dashed from the room and made her way downstairs. Eleanor smiled. What it felt like to be in love.

XOXO

As he saw Blair walking back towards him, the fear that he had felt before started to kick back into overdrive. When she reached the table, he grabbed her hand. "I feel like I'm on fucking trial here, B. What did she say?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with some of the loose strands of hair around his collar. "Why don't you forget about my mother and come upstairs with me." Blair said with a lecherous grin. "Unless you don't want to have sex with a pregnant lady."

He was out of his seat before she had even finished the sentence and was carefully walking her up the stairs. "Of course I want to have sex with my pregnant lover." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her hands slid up to the front of his suit jacket. Her lips parted and he fed her a slick, wet, devouring kiss that slammed into her and raised her to the balls of her feet. Before things got to out of hand he heard her mutter against his neck, "Girlfriend."

"What?"

She grinned. "You're about to have sex with your pregnant girlfriend." She explained. "I'm not just your lover, am I?"

"No, you aren't. Definitely my pregnant girlfriend and that only has room to grow."

She pulled him inside of her bedroom and closed the door. There would be no more talking that night.

XOXO

Chuck wrapped an arm around Blair as they entered Petit Tresor. This had entirely been her idea but he wanted to make her happy, so he decided to go along with her. "Why are we here now, Blair? We have months before the baby comes."

She pulled a cute little face that had him aching to take her back to bed. "I want to be prepared, Chuck. You know how I am with this kind of stuff."

As soon as the door had closed behind them, saleswoman started to flock over to them. "Can I help you find anything? What are you looking for?"

He looked from one to the next, and chuckled while keeping an arm draped over Blair's shoulders. "I think we're probably going to need everything. We're new at this, if you didn't notice."

Three hours later, they had basically bought out the store. He laughed as he signed his name on the bill. They had bought a car seat, stroller, high chair, crib, playpen, changing table, dresser, rocker, ottoman, more clothes than you could count, diapers, wipes, washcloths, bottles, a first aid kit, and a baby monitor. He figured that they would be set for a while.

As they left the store, he was surprised to see that he still had a grin on his face. Buying all of those things for the baby had been a lot more fun that he had expected. He dropped off Blair at home and made his way to his father's. Bart had called him early in the morning and said that he wanted to discuss something that was very important. Those words scared him but he was anxious to see what this was all about.

XOXO

He entered his father's study and found Bart at his usual spot behind his desk. Bart raised his head when he saw that he was standing outside of the door. "Come in, Chuck. I know that you were probably celebrating with Blair about everything last night." He smiled. "But I just couldn't wait to ask you something and it is very important to me."

Bart's words puzzled him but he quickly took a seat opposite him. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Bart nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. I just again want to tell you how proud I am of you for last night. You did the right thing and I know you didn't do it because you felt you had too, you did it because you love Blair and your unborn child. That is something that you should be so very proud of yourself for. And I know that you're probably still worried that you're not going to be a good father but you are. You've already proven that you're going to be much better than I ever was. Granted, that wasn't very good." He waved his hand. "I'm getting off track. The reason I asked you here is because I wanted to know if you would be interested in something."

"What?" He asked anxiously. He had a feeling that it was going to be big news.

"I want to know if you're ready to become a member of Bass Industries with me."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated this fic in such a long time but I've felt uninspired with it. And finally a few days ago, I thought of something and this is what I came up with. A big thank you to everyone who has supported this story. I think it will be never ending. I'm not sure which fic I will be updating next, so if anyone has any suggestions, I would be open to hearing them. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Friendly Encounters- Chapter Eighteen

He continued to stare speechlessly at his father, not quite believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. He couldn't be serious, could he? But that was when he remembered that his father never joked about anything, and judging by the stern expression on his face at the moment, he was being completely serious.

When he still said nothing, Bart cleared his throat importantly and asked again, "So, what do you think of coming on board with me at Bass Industries? It's your rightful place and I've waited a long time for this day, but I finally do think you're ready. The events of the last few days have proven to me that you really have changed and I know that you can achieve success here at Bass with me."

Chuck looked into his father's hopeful face and found an expression that he had never seen before there. He continued to look around Bart's study and gazed upon all the things that meant so much to him. His father was a man of few or no emotions, the only thing he did get emotional about was his company. That was the only thing that had ever mattered to him, and as he looked around the room, he found that he didn't want the same life that his father had. He wanted something unique and different, something that wouldn't make him into a power hungry executive with no life except for work.

Bart tapped a foot in an impatient manner. "Are you ever going to say anything? Tell me what you think about the offer. It's something that not many people have the chance or opportunity to do, so I suggest that you take that into full consideration."

Bart always did this to him. He made him nervous about everything, he had always tried to please his father and do everything that he had asked of him, but this was something that he couldn't do. He hoped that he wouldn't be mad, but he wasn't going to be stuck doing something he hated for the rest of his life.

"Thank you for the offer, father. I appreciate it, I really do and you coming to me and asking me to join the team is something that I will never forget. That's all I wanted for my whole life was to gain your approval on what I do, but I'm still going to have to decline."

Bart's mouth opened in surprise, but it quickly shut it again. He could never betray any of his emotions, in his opinion that was when someone could classify you as weak. And if there was one thing Bart Bass wasn't, it was weak. He tilted his head to one side and studied his son. He had really grown up. He wasn't the same boy he had been a few months ago, he was a man now. He was someone that he desperately wanted to be with him at Bass Industries. "Chuck, do you actual know what I just offered you? How can you refuse that? I always thought that you wanted nothing more than to do well by me and the company."

Chuck shifted his feet and stared into his face. He would not be intimidated by him anymore, it was time to make his own decisions and not worry so much about what Bart thought of everything. That would take some getting used to, but it was something that he was determined to do. He nodded his head once. "I know what you offered me, and like I said, I appreciate it more than you will ever know. At one point, the only thing that I ever wanted was to come work for you at Bass Industries and prove myself to you. But now Blair and our baby are more important to me than this company ever will be." He waited for his father's stunned reaction and he wasn't disappointed, Bart delivered.

Bart was a man of very few words, but he couldn't help feeling hurt by Chuck's reaction. He didn't do hurt well though and would usually lash out at someone who had dared to incur his wrath, but he wasn't going to do that to Chuck anymore. He had been through enough. "Explain."

"Excuse me?"

Bart tried again. "Explain to me why you can't work at Bass Industries and be with Blair and the baby. You do have to work. Is there another reason why don't you want to do this? Is it because of me?"

Chuck could tell that him it wasn't, but he wasn't going to back down now. And a part of the reason why he didn't want to work at Bass Industries was because of his father, but he would never let him now that. He had become very responsible over the last few weeks, but he could never do that to Bart. Although he didn't think that he could stand working in such a close capacity with his father day after day. They would never have the type of father-son relationship that they should, but he still loved him, he always would. It didn't matter what Bart did to him, or what he did to him for that matter.

He hurriedly turned around and avoided looking in Bart's eyes because he was afraid that he would crack if he did so. "Father," he began before stopping to take a big breath. "So much has happened over the last few months with Blair being pregnant and it just doesn't feel like the time to do this now. I need to prove myself in my own way. I don't want to be known as the son of a mogul who had his father give him everything on a silver platter. I want to work for it myself and be rewarded in that way. I need to do this for myself, Blair, our son, but especially you. You'll be much prouder of me this way, you'll see. I want to do something by myself for once without any of your help."

A small smile tilted the corners of Bart's mouth which Chuck was shocked to see. "I can't deny that I'm disappointed by this Chuck, but I do understand where you are coming from. That is the same thing I should have done when my father asked me the same thing." His eyes focused on Chuck's and stayed there. "I did want you to come work for me, but what you just did and said has made me prouder than anything else ever could. You have finally grown up and are taking responsibilities for your actions. You will prove yourself, but the most important thing is that you are happy with whatever you are doing. That's all that matters to me and it hasn't always, but it does now. I am very proud of you for fixing the mistakes you made with Blair and the baby, but mostly I'm just proud of the person you've become. That's all I could ever ask for." He patted him lightly on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

He didn't want to get to soft, so he figured that he would quit while he was ahead.

Chuck watched as the door clicked softly and he couldn't quite wrap his mind around everything that had just happened. He had thought that Bart would be furious at him for giving up a position of this nature, but instead the opposite had happened. His father never did cease to amaze him that was for sure.

At one time, he had hated and loved Bart at the same time, only because of their strict and basically unloving relationship. That was changing now, they both could feel that. They were getting closer and nothing could ever make Chuck happier than that except Blair, he thought with a grin.

Then it hit him. His father was proud of him. Those were some of the most perfect words he had ever heard. He couldn't wait to go and tell Blair.

XOXO

They all decided to meet at a café for lunch. He held out the chair for Blair as she lowered herself slowly into it. Nate did the same for Serena.

A grin tilted the corners of his mouth, as he thought about the situation. Who would have thought all those months ago that he would be having lunch with Nate Archibald? When he was dating Blair, he had hated him only because of his obvious attraction for her. But Chuck was glad that they had become friends, Nate was a really good guy when you thought about it. As he looked at Nate and then Serena, he realized how much that he did love Serena. He loved Serena in the way that he loved Blair. Complete, unrestricted, willing to do anything for that person kind of love. That was the best kind.

He wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulder and smiled down upon her. She frowned back at him. Uh-oh. Blair had always been somewhat of a bitch, but that was something he had always loved about her. Pregnancy just made everything worse for her though. He continued to smile at her and he noticed that her face relaxed. He let out a sigh of relief, it was obviously not going to be one of those days.

Nate stared over at them and finally asked, "So, when are you two going to get married? Before or after the baby comes?"

Chuck exchanged glances with Blair and they finally both broke out laughing.

"What?" Nate asked in puzzlement as his eyes pursued the menu in front of him.

"Do you want to take this or should I?"

Blair patted his thigh lightly. "I've got this one," she said as a smile spread across her face. "We don't mean to laugh at you Nate, but it's just that so many people have asked us that question lately. We always give the same answer."

"Well?" Serena blurted out. She covered her mouth with a hand, she didn't want to appear too nosy.

"Chuck and I currently have no plans to get married," She watched as Nate's mouth opened in shock. "We've discussed it and have decided that it's better to wait. We're both only eighteen and our main objective is to raise our son right now."

Chuck stroked the back of her neck and she leaned into his touch. He cleared his throat, "That being said though, Blair and I fully expect to get married one day, it's just not going to be right now. One day though."

Serena nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds reasonable. It's good to know that you seem to have everything all planned out."

Nate continued to appear baffled. "How far along in your pregnancy are you, Blair?"

She placed a hand on her very swollen stomach. "Seven months," she said happily. She continued to rub her stomach through the fabric of her dress while Chuck smiled down gently.

Blair looked down at her stomach and said, "And we are so excited to meet you! Only about two more months to go and then you will meet your bitch of a mother and your reformed womanizer father."

Chuck grinned and chuckled while Serena laughed with them. Nate, again, looked like he had no idea what was going on. "You talk to it?" he asked in shock.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "It? That's our son, Archibald. It's not an it, and of course we talk to our baby. Why wouldn't we?"

Nate continued to have the vacant expression in his eyes. "You don't actually think that _your baby_ can hear you, do you?" He continued to gaze at Blair and Chuck, like they were insane.

Serena shook her head in disbelief as the honey gold strands whipped across Nate's face. "Don't be so obtuse, sweetie. Of course the baby can hear them. Babies can hear everything. That's the way you establish a connection with your child early on. I think it's one of the best things that you could possibly do for the baby." She said with an approving glance at Blair and Chuck. She turned to glare at Nate. "You better bulk up on your knowledge of babies, so when we have ours, you know what you're doing."

"We're going to have children, Serena?"

She smiled. "Now now of course, but one day, right?"

Nate shared a secret smile with her. "Possibly." He admitted.

That seemed to satisfy Serena for now and it would have to do.

All through the meal, Chuck continued to talk to the baby and every so often, Nate would throw glances at them. Finally Blair looked him square in the eye and said, "You've got a lot to learn, Archibald. A lot."

Nate nodded once. "I know."

Chuck kissed Blair lightly on the lips and she put a hand behind his neck to keep him there. He finally lifted his head and looked into her delighted eyes. They still did have the friendship that they both craved, but it was with more intimacy. A big reason why for so long neither one of them wanted to chance their friendship was because of the fact of the strong bond they shared, but now it was only stronger. He sat back in his chair and intertwined his hand with Blair's. Getting Blair Waldorf to sleep with him was the best decision he had ever made. He knew that now, all he had to do was look at how happy she made him.

XOXO

"My father said that he was proud of me today." He blurted it out the moment he stepped into Blair's bedroom. He had waited most of the day to tell her and found that he couldn't wait anymore, her gaze found his and she looked back in shock.

"Really?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah," he sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Chuck proceeded to explain about Bart's offer to Bass Industries and how he had turned him down.

She rested her head lightly on his shoulder. "Why did you turn it down?"

"That's not what I want anymore. I don't want to work for my father, I just want to be able to say for once that I did something without his help. That would be the most rewarding thing for me, and I don't want to have to work long hours like he is sure to make me, and miss time with you and the baby. Do you think I did the right thing?"

Blair grabbed his face lightly in her hands. "I think that whatever you want to do is going to be the right decision. I told you once that I would stand by you through anything and I meant it, Chuck. I want you to do something that you want though, you just didn't say no to your father because of me and our son, did you?"

"No," he answered instantly. He felt her warm hand on his thigh and he placed a hand over hers. "I told Bart that I didn't want to be a part of the company because I really don't want to."

"Okay, I know how important it is that Bart said that to you. I've told you all along though that he loved you, but he is incapable of showing his emotions very clearly. Now you know that he does. He's proud of you Chuck, and what is more important than that?"

He grinned down at her, and realized that she was right. Blair had always understood everything where it had concerned himself and Bart. That was why they were such good friends for so long, Blair was the only one who had every truly got him. The bond they shared and would always share was unbreakable, it was only something that could be achieved only by trust and openness with another person. The only person he felt comfortable enough being himself around was Blair.

"Nothing is more important except you and the baby, Blair." He touched her face gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened and he placed one hand on her stomach and used the other to caress her face. Her lips parted all the way and his tongue found it's way home inside of her mouth. His lips were demanding and soon Blair was pushed all the way back down on the bed.

She lightly pushed back until he asked, "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Instead of answering, Blair pushed her cloth knit dress all the way down and was soon only down to a skimpy pair of panties. His eyes glazed over with passion, heat, lust, but mostly love.

Blair chuckled. "Are you telling me that I, Blair Waldorf, at seven months pregnant with your baby can still get Chuck Bass horny?"

He drew the panties down her legs. "What do you think?" he asked with a grin. "You will always be able to make me horny no matter what, and seeing you pregnant with my baby only adds to the desire."

A smile lit up her face and with that he shredded the rest of his clothes, and with one thrust, he was buried inside of her. He stayed like that for several moments just staring into her eyes while their bodies were connected in the most intimate way. She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and hitched a leg carefully over his hips.

He couldn't take anymore and began to move slowly within Blair. He was always worried that he was going to hurt the baby, but Blair and the doctor had assured him that wasn't possible unless he was too rough. He always treaded carefully though until she asked for more, which she always did.

He thrusted in an out, a sheen of sweat now covering their bodies. "Chuck," she gasped on a breathy moan.

"Yeah?" he asked on a moan.

She bit her lip as the pleasure invaded her body. "More." she panted.

He gave her what she wanted.

Minutes later they were both at the point of no return, and he wanted her to reach it before he did. His hand crept down and nestled in between her legs searching for that magic spot. He found it and Blair lost it screaming his name.

He pumped into her few more times until he felt his climax wash over him. As his seed filled her, he stayed inside of her, but brought her up to his side and rested his head on her stomach. He was connected to the baby and Blair at the same time.

Just as he suspected Blair was drifting off to sleep, he heard her mumble, "Love you, Chuck."

"I love you, too." He heard himself whispering and soon enough he was asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

XOXO

The next day they found themselves in the doctor's office for their monthly visit with Blair's doctor. She changed into the required gown and threw a disgusted look at her stomach.

Chuck saw this and questioned it. "What's the matter, Blair? Are you alright?"

"No," her voice took on a disgusted tone. She peered down at her stomach again. "I'm fat!" she wailed.

His mouth dropped open at her dismay and he began laughing which turned out to be a big mistake.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Bass?" her eyes turned icy and he knew that he had to tread carefully. Blair was in one of her bitchy moods again.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and moved closer to her and the examining table. "Nothing. It's just that you're pregnant Blair, and that's what happens."

Her mouth formed a giant O. "Are you actually telling me that you do think I'm fat? And you're the one that got me into this mess." Blair pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the reason that I'm fat."

He shook his head hurriedly. "Absolutely not."

"Bass!"

"Blair, come on, I didn't say anything wrong."

She looked at him carefully and her eyes softened. "Alright, I forgive you." She gave him a light slap across the face.

He was saved from further trouble when the doctor proceeded into the room.

"Blair, Chuck." He said with a nod in their direction. "How is everything going?"

"Fine," Blair sniffed as Dr. Thompson came over to examine her. "Other than the fact that my boyfriend and the father of my child thinks I'm fat."

He hung his head. "Blair," he began, but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Don't worry about it son. It happens every time I walk into a room where someone is pregnant."

Chuck exchanged a grin with the doctor. At least someone understood what he was going through with Blair's constant mood changes.

Soon thereafter, the ultrasound came and Blair clutched at his hand while the petroleum jelly was being poured over her stomach. Apparently everything was forgiven at this point, he placed a light kiss on top of her forehead and grabbed both of her hands.

Dr. Thompson consulted his monitor and nodded his head. "Everything is looking good." He paused for a minute, before continuing, "Oh, wow."

Blair exchanged a glance with Chuck and both of their expressions were worried. "What's wrong?" she finally managed to get out, but it was more of a whisper.

When he didn't answer, a fear of knot began to surface in Chuck's stomach. He continued to grip at Blair's hand and asked, "What the hell is going on? Should we be worried about something?"

Dr. Thompson finally glanced over at them, but gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, but usually something like this shows up beforehand. Ms. Waldorf is over seven months pregnant and I was just surprised to see this." He continued to move the wand over Blair's stomach and pressing in certain places and sure enough they did hear the steady thump of a heart beating.

Blair bit her lip in a stressed fashion and Chuck finally growled, "What is going on? What should have showed up? Is everything alright?"

The doctor nodded. "It depends on your definition of what alright is. I'm sorry; I'm just a little shocked here. Usually something like this shows up around the fourth month, but I have heard cases of it not appearing to much later."

"Will you just spit out what is going on?" Blair asked in a frustrated manner.

"Of course Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass. It appears that you're not just going to have one son, there are two showing up on the monitor."

"We're having twins?" both of them echoed at the same exact moment.

"No." Dr. Thompson said as he swiveled around in his chair to face them entirely.

"But you just said that…" Chuck never got to finish what he was saying because the doctor interrupted him again.

"You didn't give me the opportunity to finish, Mr. Bass. You're not having twins, but you are having two boys and a girl. You're going to be welcoming triplets within the next two months."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this. I've just had a lot going on, still do for the matter, but I managed to get this out. Thoughts? Did you like it or are we hating it?**


End file.
